Les Grands Méfaits
by Gargouilles
Summary: Fic de Noël ! Trois fêtes de fin d'année un peu spéciales pour Arthur, lorsque se liguent contre lui des duos machiavéliques...
1. Morgana et Gwen - Version Canon

_Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici, en marge du « Temps de l'Innocence », juste pour Noël (parce que j'aime Noël *.*)_

_Alors pour être claire : cette fic n'a aucune prétention scénaristiquement originale, cette fic n'a aucune vocation à être très intelligente, cette fic n'a pas la prétention d'être un chef d'œuvre. La seule chose que doit faire cette fic, c'est vous faire sourire, vous faire dire « c'est mignon », vous faire soupirer en vous disant « ralalah, c'est bientôt Noël, les guirlandes, le sapin, la neige, la magie, le bonheur… ». Et rien d'autre ;) Je me veux volontairement légère, et mettant de cîté les questions de fond (Uther et son rapport à la magie notamment)  
_

_Il y a trois chapitres : un le premier décembre, un le 12 et un le 24 ;)_

_Sinon, tous les chapitres sont **indépendants**. Ce sont trois « tranches de vie » d'Arthur, à l'occasion des fêtes de fin d'année. Chacun de ces trois chapitres fait intervenir deux personnages qui se liguent contre Arthur. Et chaque chapitre existe en deux versions : une « canon » (= respectant la série), et l'autre façon MerThur (parce que je suis incorrigible ^^). Lisez immédiatement la version qui vous plait ;) Globalement, seules les fins de chaque chapitre diffèrent ;)_

_Voila c'est clair ? Pas du tout ? Tant pis, lisez ! Bonne lecture, et joyeux Noël !_

**Chapitre 1.1 : Gwen et Morgana **

_**Version Canon**_

C'était le solstice d'hiver. Un moment très ambigu dans la vie d'Arthur. Enfant, il avait successivement adoré et détesté cette période de l'année. En grandissant, ça avait continué. Au tout début de sa vie, il avait adoré le solstice : cinq centimètres de neige dans la cour du château, des glissades et plein de cadeaux. Le château sentait bon les conifères, le nombre de chandelles doublait et cela créait une ambiance féérique. Ça suffisait, à ses jeunes yeux, à trouver un certain charme au solstice. Puis un jour, il avait compris qu'on également l'anniversaire de sa défunte mère, et que cela expliquait l'humeur maussade de son père, ce qui gâchait toujours la fête. Depuis ce jour, la fête avait moins de grâce à ses yeux. Le jour où Morgana lui avait mis une raclée à l'immense bataille de boules de neige dans la cour du château n'avait que renforcé ce sentiment. L'année d'après, il recevait de son père sa première épée « de grand ». Et de nouveau, il se mettait à aimer les réjouissances.

Cette année, tout semblait être parti sous les meilleurs auspices : son père paraissait être de bonne humeur, dix centimètres de poudreuse recouvraient la cour, et le château fleurait bon le sapin, rappelant à Arthur son enfance. Propre et rasé de près, ses cheveux encore humides de son bain chaud, il regardait la ville basse illuminée par la fête. Un grand banquet était donné ce soir, expliquant son récurage intensif. Vêtu de ses plus beaux atours, il attendait que Merlin vienne le parer du reste de ses attributs couronne de prince héritier et épée d'apparat.

Il sourit à la lune qui se levait. Il avait vingt ans, il était le meilleur combattant du royaume, il était le prince héritier. Tout lui souriait. Ne manquait qu'une seule chose dans sa vie, quelque chose qu'il désirait ardemment et qui lui embrasait les reins quand il y pensait… Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix de Merlin :

- Sire…

Son ton embêté, tellement peu symptomatique de son valet le fit se retourner, inquiet. Merlin était joueur, joyeux, amusé, ironique et cynique, il se fichait royalement –c'était le cas de le dire– de le déranger. S'il prenait ce ton là, c'est qu'il y avait un problème.

Quand Arthur eut pleinement achevé son demi-tour, il comprit la cause de la gêne de son serviteur. Et grinça des dents.

- Morgana, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

Sa sœur (ou presque), lumineuse dans une robe de taffetas vert qui lui ceignait sa taille délicate, arborait un grand sourire. Un sourire du genre « j'ai une idée machiavélique pour te faire enrager », comme souvent Morgana en avait. Derrière elle venait sa servante, Gwen, qui s'était faite toute belle pour la soirée. Guenièvre gloussa en échangeant un regard avec Morgana, qui sourit de plus belle. Ça n'augurait vraiment rien de bon.

- Bonsoir Arthur, sourit la pupille du roi. Tu es bien en beauté ce soir.

Arthur sourit à son tour en réponse, mais sans rien dire. Lorsque Morgane s'alliait à Gwen pour ses farces, Arthur en faisait souvent douloureusement les frais. Sans lui laisser le moindre instant pour réagir, Morgana fondit sur lui et lui prit le bras, l'entraînant de force hors de la partie « chambre à coucher » de ses appartements.

- Mon bien cher frère… commença Morgana.

Arthur eut la sensation d'être pris au piège, comme une mouche se pose sur une toile. Du coin de l'œil, juste avant de franchir la tenture, il vit Gwen s'approcher de Merlin et lui murmurer à l'oreille. Le visage de son valet s'illumina alors d'un rictus réjoui, et légèrement pervers. _Oh, _songeaArthur_, tout cela était __vraiment__ mauvais signe._

La tenture se referma sur les deux comploteurs, et Arthur réalisa alors que Morgana attendait une réponse.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il stupidement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu ne m'écoutes jamais ! C'était important pourtant ! C'était pour ton cadeau !

- Pardonne ma distraction. Veux-tu bien répéter ?

Morgana, peu dupe de son sourire innocent et de ses prunelles angéliques, lui asséna une gentille tape sur le bas. Mais répéta tout de même. De toute manière, elle avait besoin de la réponse pour son plan.

- Arthur, je veux te faire un cadeau exceptionnel cette année…

- Oui… Quoi ?

- Mais j'ai besoin d'un renseignement pour ça.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, acquiesça-t-il distraitement, toujours focalisé sur la farce dont il craignait être le dindon.

- Je veux connaître l'élue de ton cœur.

Arthur se figea, glacé d'horreur. Morgana savait-elle ? Les prunelles bleues claires le sondaient, réellement curieuses.

- Je… Je… bafouilla-t-il.

- L'être dont tu t'es épris. Qui fait battre ton cœur. Pour qui tu mourrais dans l'instant ! s'emporta la jeune femme, grandiloquente.

Le cerveau d'Arthur s'emballa aussitôt, dessinant les traits délicats, le sourire mutin, le corps frêle, les yeux rieurs. Son cœur tambourina un peu trop vite dans sa poitrine. Son trouble n'échappa évidemment pas à l'acuité du regard de Morgana.

- Alors ? insista-t-elle.

- Je… je ne peux pas, balbutia-t-il. Pas te le dire.

Personne ne devait savoir. Personne. Jamais.

Morgana parut fâchée, et son humeur s'assombrit. Mais juste après fleurit sur ses lèvres un sourire machiavélique, qui gela Arthur.

- Pas d'inquiétude, je finirais par le savoir tôt ou tard…menaça-t-elle. GWEN !

Un instant plus tard, sa servante apparut, et encore une seconde après, les deux femmes avaient disparu. Sans qu'Arthur ne remarque l'étrange paquetage de Gwen. Perturbé et déboussolé, Arthur resta planté au centre de la pièce, perdu dans ses pensées. Il y serait probablement resté longtemps, si la silhouette de Merlin ne s'était pas faufilée devant lui, en direction de la porte.

- Merlin ! cria-t-il.

Le susnommé, pris sur le fait, sursauta.

- Où vas-tu ? reprit Arthur. Je ne suis pas prêt !

- Ben… J'ai oublié votre épée d'apparat dans l'armurerie quand je l'ai polie alors…

Arthur secoua la tête devant l'incompétence de son valet. Il congédia celui-ci d'un geste. Merlin s'apprêtait à filer lorsqu'un deuxième détail lui revint à l'esprit.

- Et ma couronne ?

- Sur votre lit, répondit Merlin. Vous êtes bien assez grand que pour vous en coiffer tout seul !

Et il fila sans demander son reste. Grommelant pour la forme, Arthur retourna dans sa chambre et regarda sur son lit. Désespérément vide. Fronçant les sourcils, il entreprit d'en faire le tour au cas où elle serait tombée à terre. Rien. Son regard tomba alors sur le mur. Il y avait une heure, alors qu'il prenait son bain, il aurait juré que son épée se trouvait là.

- Merlin !

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Merlin !

Cette fois, sa voix était teintée d'angoisse, car le silence aussi écrasant lui faisait peur. Depuis que Merlin était à son service, rares étaient les instants de silence.

- MERLIN ! se récria-t-il pour la troisième fois, furieux.

Toujours rien. Bien décidé à aller chercher cet idiot par la peau des fesses, Arthur passa dans l'autre pièce, furibond. C'est alors qu'il aperçut le petit papier blanc posé sur la table, plié en deux et posé en équilibre contre la cruche. S'en saisissant, il l'ouvrit et lut la courte note. De la main de Morgana étaient grossièrement dessiné une couronne et une épée, et ces quelques mots _« Si tu veux retrouver tes affaires et faire une apparition décente ce soir, dis-moi qui c'est ! Suis les flèches ! »_

Rageur, Arthur chiffonna le papier et le jeta dans le feu. _Maudite pupille_ ! ragea-t-il.

Agacé, il prit la décision d'aller chercher Morgana ou Merlin, selon celui qu'il trouverait en premier, et de passer sa colère en gueulant une bonne fois pour toute qu'il n'était pas un jouet pour les farces de la première, et au deuxième qu'il se devait de tenir son poste. Sortant de sa chambre à toute allure, il fit trembler les gonds sous la violence du choc. Il prit le temps de calmer le chambranle (et ses propres nerfs, un peu) et c'est ainsi qu'il vit la flèche, tracée à la craie sur le sol. Elle lui indiquait de tourner à droite.

- Stupide, grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

Que ça soit l'armurerie, la salle de banquet ou la chambre de Morgana, tout cela se trouvait au plus court sur sa gauche. C'est donc sans hésiter sur ce chemin qu'il s'engagea, refusant de se plier à la manipulation de sa foutue sœur.

Il n'eut pas fait dix pas qu'il heurta violemment… le vide. Massant sa mâchoire endolorie d'une main perplexe, il tendit l'autre devant lui. Celle-ci ne rencontra aucun obstacle. Mais lorsqu'il tenta un nouveau pas en avant, prudent, il se heurta de nouveau à l'incapacité d'avancer. Grommelant contre la diablerie qui se jouait là, il aperçut à terre un petit morceau de papier, qu'il saisit et lut : _« A la nuit du solstice, la magie entre à Camelot dans la tolérance du roi, car rien de mal ne peut survenir au solstice. Plie-toi aux traditions et au jeu, et tu pourras avancer. M. »_

- Quelles traditions ? râla Arthur, contre le vide, au cas où celui-ci lui réponde.

Puis il se souvint de la flèche au sortir de ces appartements. Et comme il n'avait pas le choix, il fit demi-tour et accepta de la suivre.

- J'espère pour toi que je ne serais pas en retard au festin Morgana, bougonna-t-il à voix haute, tout en suivant la flèche.

Arrivé à l'intersection suivante, il se retrouva perdu. Aucune indication en vue, aucun papier, aucune flèche. Pressentant que ses tentatives pour tourner à gauche et retrouver le plus court chemin de la fête resteraient vaines, il fouilla des yeux le mur de droite. C'est alors qu'il y vit un objet étrange accroché le long du mur. Il s'approcha…

C'est alors qu'il sentit la présence étrangère dans son dos, et porta immédiatement la main sur la garde de son épée… inexistante. Ce mouvement avorté suffit à son agresseur pour prendre le dessus, et lui bander les yeux de noir.

Perturbé et déséquilibré, Arthur gigota un instant, battant ridiculement l'air de ses bras.

- Ça suffit ! lui intima une voix.

Il s'immobilisa en reconnaissant celle de Morgana.

- A quoi tu joues ? râla-t-il.

- Je ne joue pas, j'obtiens mes réponses, s'esclaffa la jeune femme.

Pendant ce temps, Arthur essayait d'enlever le bandeau de ses yeux, mais les mains à l'arrière de sa tête ne rencontraient aucun nœud qu'il put défaire.

- N'insiste pas, reprit Morgana. Arrête de gigoter et écoute-moi.

Arthur s'immobilisa de mauvaise grâce.

- Bien. Bien, maintenant fais deux pas vers la droite. Lentement. Voila. Tu sens le mur sous ta main ? Descend progressivement ta main… encore… voila. Tu sens la corde ?

Arthur hocha la tête, puis réalisant qu'on ne lui avait pas ôté la parole, reprit à voix haute :

- Oui.

- Bon. Le bandeau que tu as sur les yeux ne s'enlèvera qu'au terme de ta balade. Quand je tiendrais ma réponse.

- A quelle question ? s'agaça Arthur d'un ton geignard horripilant, qu'il savait énerver Morgana quand il l'employait.

- Mais l'être dont ton cœur est épris voyons !

Le ton de la jeune femme laissait sous-entendre qu'elle s'amusait follement, et cela fit soupirer Arthur.

- Bref, nous sommes la nuit du solstice comme tu le sais, c'est l'une des nuits où se déchire le voile de la magie… Même Uther n'y peut rien. Ton bandeau tombera tout seul quand tombera ton cœur, et quand je tiendrais ma réponse.

- Soit, consentit Arthur, mais comment suis-je…

- Suis la corde au mur. A chaque intersection t'attendra une femme…

- Quoi ? s'indigna le prince.

- Laisse-moi finir ! Elle se tiendra sous une boule de gui. De fait, à cause de la magie du gui, tu ne pourras franchir l'intersection qu'en l'embrassant. Si la magie du solstice opère, ton bandeau s'ôtera de lui-même, et tu seras alors libre d'aller à gauche, vers le banquet. Je te rendrais tes attributs.

- Et sinon ?

- Ton périple continuera sur la droite.

- C'est complètement absurde ! s'emporta Arthur. Je ne vais pas baiser tout le château ! Sans même les voir qui plus est !

Il y eut un silence et Arthur imagina sans peine le sourire machiavélique de sa presque sœur.

- Mais c'est là tout l'intérêt, mon cher Arthur, susurra-t-elle. Tu dois ressentir cela comme tu le peux. Et je ne te demande pas d'embrasser tout le château. Juste toutes les femmes.

Morgana eut un court rire, avant de reprendre.

- Et si tu sens au fond de toi que ce n'est pas la bonne, contente-toi d'un effleurement sur la joue…

Arthur grommela.

- C'est le solstice après tout ! Tout peut arriver ! s'exclama la voix réjouie de la jeune femme.

Le prince attendit la suite, une précision, une indication… qui ne vint jamais. Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte qu'il était seul. Morgana s'était évaporée. Il essaya encore un peu d'ôter son bandeau – en vain – puis se résolut finalement. Il se saisit fermement de la corde, er commença à avancer.

..

Morgana et Guenièvre, légères et silencieuses comme le vent, regardèrent Arthur s'ébranler. A pas lents et mesurés, il laissait filer la corde dans ses mains, sans jamais toutefois la lâcher. Il maugréait à voix basse, et le spectacle était risible. Outre la volonté de Morgana de connaître la personne qui faisait battre le cœur d'Arthur, il y avait aussi le ridicule de la situation qui était plaisant. Le grand et valeureux prince, réduit à l'état de marionnette, obligé de suivre ses directives. Morgana s'en délectait. Il y avait de quoi s'enorgueillir, et la jeune femme ne s'en privait pas, tandis qu'elle jetait des clins d'œil amusés et complices à Guenièvre, qui l'avait aidée autant dans la conception que dans la réalisation de la farce.

- Allez viens, souffla-t-elle sans bruit. Allons voir notre première candidate.

..

Arthur marchait toujours, se demandant vaguement comment il était sensé savoir quand s'arrêter. Les femmes qui allaient jalonner son parcours l'arrêteraient-elles ? Ou bien le sentirait-il sur la corde à l'aide d'une rupture, d'un nœud ? Il rageait. En le privant de sa vue, Morgana l'avait réduit à l'impuissance, lui enlevant ce qu'il était, un guerrier émérite, un valeureux combattant. Pourtant, se rendit-il compte paradoxalement, cela affectait ses autres sens. Il sut qu'il devait s'arrêter avant même de parvenir au croisement. Il le sut parce que son corps le sentit. Son ouïe entendit le frémissement de tissu dans l'air. Son nez inspira un délicat parfum. Et bientôt dans ses mains se trouvèrent une peau douce et fraîche. Etre privé de sa vue renforçait l'acuité de ses autres sens.

La femme gloussa, mais elle ne dit rien.

- Ma Dame ? interrogea Arthur.

- Sire, répondit celle-ci.

Mais cela n'aida pas le prince à l'identifier. Des femmes, des courtisanes, des nobles, il y en avait par dizaines, si ce n'est par centaines dans ce foutu château ! Quelle idée d'habiter un endroit aussi grand ! Il en connaissait certaines mieux que d'autres, mais il était loin de les reconnaitre à voix pour autant. Sa frustration n'en fut que décuplée, surtout quand sa partenaire gloussa de nouveau. Il se savait la cible de commérages – sur son absence de relation suivie ou même d'intérêt – mais également d'envie. A cause de son titre ronflant, mais aussi de son physique. Mais toutes ces cancanières, qui à la fois rêvaient de lui et médisaient, il ne les prenait jamais sur le fait. C'était toujours dans son dos, des murmures qui s'arrêtaient dès qu'il se retournait ou disait bonjour. Et là, alors qu'il avait l'une des leurs à portée de main – c'était le cas de le dire –, il ne pouvait savoir de qui il s'agissait, et ne pas assouvir sa curiosité l'énervait autant que cette mascarade aberrante.

Avec un profond soupir, Arthur rendit les armes. De toute manière, de qui qu'il s'agisse, cela ne pouvait être la personne chère à son cœur. Jamais. Morgana pourrait s'escrimer en vain sur son jeu stupide, jamais elle ne parviendrait à trouver sa perle. Il en venait même à se demander si tout ceci aurait une fin…

Avec lenteur, il laissa courir ses paumes sur les bras de la jeune femme, glissa ainsi jusqu'aux épaules puis aux joues. Et pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper et d'embrasser les lèvres de la demoiselle par inadvertance, il s'approcha lentement et l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue.

Il sentit et devina le soupir de sa prétendante, ses épaules qui s'affaissaient, sa légère déception.

_Désolé,_ pensa-t-il.

Elle s'éloigna de lui, et il prit peur, brutalement. Si elle le laissa là, au milieu de nulle part, il serait perdu. Il avait laissé tomber la corde tout à l'heure.

Sa panique fut brève puisque les mains fraîches touchèrent les siennes de nouveau et s'assurèrent qu'il saisissait convenablement le filin revêche.

- Au revoir Sire, lança-t-elle dans un froissement de tissu.

Et le silence fut de nouveau roi.

..

- Dommage, chuchota Morgana à sa suivante, qui avaient tout observé de la scène.

- Voyons la prochaine, Ma Dame, proposa Guenièvre.

Sans un bruit, les deux femmes avancèrent vers la prochaine étape.

..

Le manège dura. Une intersection, une femme. Des parfums, des sensations, des touchers. Arthur hésitait parfois, mais rarement plus de dix secondes. Pourtant, ces brefs instants paraissaient durer des heures aux candidates, qui voyaient la chance de leur vie enfin arrivée ! Un baiser du prince Arthur, fut-il sur la joue, était déjà en soi un gain inestimable, mais tout ce que cette étreinte impliquait l'était bien davantage. Elle signifiait l'amour du prince, l'assurance d'une liaison et probablement d'un mariage. Toutes ces filles de nobles étaient élevées selon le même mantra : faire un beau mariage. Et quelle plus belle réussite que le prince héritier du trône pour cela ? L'amour dans l'esprit de ces demoiselles, n'était qu'annexe. Et puis il fallait avouer que le prince était bien agréable à regarder. Avec le temps, les prétendantes savaient que les sentiments pourraient naître, comme cela avait été le cas pour leurs parents.

Mais Arthur décevait les espoirs de chacune d'entre elles. Même lorsqu'il hésitait, il finissait toujours par se décaler et baiser la main, ou la joue, de la jeune fille déçue.

..

Morgana et Gwen, elles, rageaient. Surtout Morgana. Elle avait sélectionné les jeunes femmes avec choix, puis les avait placées par ordre de probabilité, la plus proche de la chambre d'Arthur étant la plus susceptible de lui plaire. Le but n'était pas qu'il arrive en retard au banquet… Mais plus les intersections et les femmes défilaient, et plus Arthur s'éloignait du lieu où il était censé être. De temps à autre, bloqué dans un cul-de-sac, Morgana avait dû prévoir un itinéraire qui parait sur la gauche, mais ça n'avait absolument pas rapproché le prince de la grande salle.

La pupille du roi enrageait, et était de moins en moins discrète dans la filature de son presque frère. Gwen aussi riait moins. On sentait qu'Arthur se lassait du jeu, et il hésitait de moins en moins souvent avant d'embrasser chastement les jeunes femmes, comme sachant pertinemment que ce ne serait jamais la bonne.

Et pour couronner le tout, la sélection des femmes de Morgana arrivait à épuisement. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait fait passer entre les bras d'Arthur toutes les femmes nobles du château en âge de se marier. Et elle se tourna donc en désespoir de cause vers les autres femmes envisagées : les servantes.

- Va les chercher ! intima-t-elle à Gwen du bout des lèvres.

Celle-ci, au courant du plan de sa maîtresse, partit immédiatement rassembler toutes les femmes de chambre, les lavandières et les suivantes que comptait le château et qui avait accepté de se prêter au jeu, c'est-à-dire pratiquement toutes. Qui refuserait de se faire embrasser par le prince après tout ?

Promptement, elle les rejoignit, les mit en place aux futures intersections, et partit rejoindre Morgana, le tout en évitant de croiser Arthur, ce qui lui valut de courir aux quatre coins du château en faisant des tours et des détours.

- Merci Gwen, la remercia Morgana lorsqu'elle revint. Voyons la suite.

..

Arthur n'en pouvait plus. Il avait essayé de compter, mais il avait assez rapidement fini par perdre le fil, et il avait l'impression d'avoir marché des heures, des kilomètres. Il embrassait désormais chaque femme avec lassitude, et ni mettait plus aucune forme ou gentillesse qui aurait pu atténuer la déception des prétendantes.

Un changement se produisit soudain. Privé de sa vie, tous ses autres sens étaient exacerbés, et son nez avait ressenti des senteurs moins compliquées, davantage de sueurs et d'épreuves. Le tissu des robes émettaient des sons très différents, moins fluides. Ce fut en touchant les mains de la première candidate de cette série qu'il comprit qu'il avait dans les bras une femme de basse condition. Il frémit en songeant que Morgana avait fait un pas dans la bonne direction concernant son amour secret… Mais s'il y avait bien une personne à laquelle elle ne penserait jamais, c'était bien celle qu'Arthur désirait ardemment.

Il embrassa sur la joue la nouvelle femme et continua son chemin.

..

Arthur était officiellement en retard à la fête, et Morgana aussi. Uther était probablement furieux, mais au train où allaient les choses, il serait probablement ivre quand les deux nobles paraîtraient au banquet, et il serait alors facile de le persuader qu'ils avaient toujours été là et qu'Uther l'avait simplement oublié.

En attendant, Morgana ET Arthur avaient l'impression de devenir fous. De sa charmante petite blague qui ne devait pas prendre trop de temps à la longue balade dans le château, plus rien ne ressemblait à qui avait été prévu. Quant à Arthur, il avait tant de tour et de détour qu'il avait totalement perdu le fil d'où il pouvait bien se trouver. Il se jura qu'une fois cette mascarade achevée, il préparerait une vengeance bien salée pour Morgana ! Et il brûlerait aussi tout le foutu gui de ce château ! Et puis d'abord, plus jamais il ne sortirait de sa chambre le jour du solstice !

Il était tellement focalisé sur sa colère qu'il en oubliait de suivre la corde strictement, et il prit un nouveau virage un peu trop court et se cogna le petit orteil dans le mur. Petit orteil qu'il ajouta aussitôt à la liste des choses qui ne devraient pas exister dans le monde, puisqu'étant fait uniquement pour se cogner. La liste contenait déjà Morgana, Guenièvre, Merlin (parce qu'il avait participé à cette foutue farce, il en était sûr), le gui, le solstice, son épée et sa couronne (parce que ces foutus objets n'avaient pas été capable de résister à Morgana quand elle les avait pris), et maintenant : les petits orteils.

Son voyage touchait bientôt à sa fin, bien qu'il l'ignorât. Le hasard de ses pérégrinations l'avait conduit à tourner et retourner dans le château, et l'avait désormais bientôt ramené dans sa chambre, dans laquelle la jeune femme avait ramené ses affaires depuis le début. Alors que son frère marchait désormais au radar, épuisé et lassé de ce jeu absurde, la pupille se partageait entre agacement et larmes. Elle n'avait plus aucune idée de qui elle pourrait placer sur le chemin d'Arthur, et elle ne tenait pas sa réponse.

Le problème majeur, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas libérer Arthur pour autant. Elle était responsable de la farce, mais pas de l'enchantement. Ça, c'était uniquement lié à la nuit du solstice. Soit Arthur attendait le matin (tout en crapahutant dans la citadelle), et lorsque le voile se refermerait, le charme s'arrêterait. Soit elle trouvait qui était présent dans le cœur d'Arthur… Mais elle avait épuisée toutes ses ressources.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire… se lamenta-t-elle à sa fidèle servante.

Puis son regard se posa sur Guenièvre, et elle la vit vraiment. Une révélation se fit en elle, tandis qu'elle détaillait la jeune femme.

- Ma Dame… je crois qu'il n'y a plus qu'une option que vous n'avez pas envisagée, proposa-t-elle doucement.

L'éclat dans les yeux de Morgana se fit plus brillant encore, tandis qu'elle percutait à quel point ce que disait sa suivante était vrai.

- Mais bien sûr Gwen ! J'ai oublié quelqu'un ! Ah quelle idiote je fais ! Merci Gwen !

- Je ne suis que votre humble servante, Ma Dame. Je ne douterais pas que vous y penseriez sans moi… parce qu'il s'agit de…

- Toi bien sûr ! la coupa Morgana

- Vous, Ma Dame, acheva Guenièvre dans le même temps.

Elles restèrent muettes de stupeur un instant. Puis la jeune roturière s'empourpra démesurément, ce qui rendait son teint sombre plus sombre encore.

- Moi…. Ma… Da…Dame ? N…Non, vous de…devez vous trom…per !

- Ne sois pas absurde ! s'exclama Morgana. Je n'ai aucune chance avec Arthur. Nous avons été élevés ensemble, nous sommes plus frères et sœurs qu'amis ! Il n'y aucun autre sentiment que celui fraternel qui nous unit ! Alors que toi… tu es bien la seule personne que nous n'avons pas testé. Ose me dire que tu n'avais pas envie d'être ces femmes…

Guenièvre bégaya, rougit de plus belle mais ne dit rien de cohérent, détournant le regard. Morgana, elle, triomphait. A défaut de connaître l'être cher au cœur d'Arthur, elle tenait celui qui faisait battre celui de Gwen ! Et elle comprenait soudainement pourquoi sa servante avait eu un sourire crispé quand elle lui avait raconté son plan. Pourquoi parfois, elle avait soupiré lors des rencontres d'Arthur. Elle était jalouse. Simplement jalouse.

Pendant ce temps, Arthur était arrivé au terme de sa course. Il était planté devant la porte de sa chambre, ignorant totalement où il se trouvait. La corde s'arrêtait, il n'y avait personne à embrasser, et il patientait en vain. Il tapait du pied sur le sol en signe d'énervement, mais rien se ne passait.

Puis d'un coup, sa colère s'envola. Dans un léger cri, une nouvelle femme venait d'être placée devant lui (il l'ignorait, mais Morgana venait de littéralement jeter sa servante devant le prince, pour la pousser à agir). Et cette femme avait le parfum exact de ses rêves. Son cœur battit un peu trop vite en reconnaissant le parfum de Gwen. Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle, il en était sûr. Il s'approcha…

Et eut la surprise qu'on lui arrache le bras et l'entraîne violemment dans une autre direction, qui lui fit définitivement perdre le peu de sens de l'orientation qui lui restait. Il entendit une porte claquer et devina qu'il était donc entré dans une pièce, mais à part il ne savait rien. Une part de lui avait envie d'hurler, mais l'autre lui enjoignit de se taire. Car la main qui s'était posé sur ses bras, la main qui avait croisé ses doigts avec les siens, cette main avait la délicatesse d'une femme et la rugosité d'une servante. Une main qu'il avait espéré toucher dans nombre de ses rêves.

Sans plus hésiter, il saisit fermement la main dans la sienne, obligea la personne qui se trouvait au bout à sa rapprocher de lui, et l'embrassa furieusement, sur la bouche, avec toute la passion dont il était capable, avec toute la frustration qu'il avait accumulé pendant son périple, avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait.

Il sentit dans ses bras la femme qu'il tenait se radoucir, se serrer contre lui, et l'embrasser en retour. Et plus que tout, il sentit le bandeau s'affaisser et tomber sur son nez. Alors il s'écarta un instant et ouvrit grand les yeux, récupérant enfin ce sens dont il avait été privé pendant de si longues heures. Le bandeau tomba entre eux sans qu'ils ne songent le ramasser.

Clignant des yeux pour se réhabituer à la –heureusement douce– luminosité de la pièce, il contempla d'un air béat la rougissante Gwen, qui baissait les yeux de gêne, n'osant croiser son regard. D'un geste doux, Arthur glissa un doigt sous le menton de la jeune femme, l'obligeant à relever la tête. Et dès qu'elle le fit, il l'embrassa de nouveau, et elle de répondre de nouveau à son baiser.

Devant la porte, Morgana enrageait. Volontairement, sa servante avait choisi de rentrer dans la chambre d'Arthur pour ne pas qu'elle voit son essai. Et elle mourait d'envie de savoir la conclusion de tout ça ! Elle était à deux doigts d'entrer de force dans la pièce quand la porte s'ouvrit. Morgana sursauta et se redressa, comme un électrochoc. Sur le seuil, Gwen la regarda et secoua la tête négativement, l'air triste et le regard au sol. Morgana soupira et se sentit soudain très triste. Elle avait échoué sur tous les plans.

- Tant pis… soupira-t-elle.

- Je voudrais rentrer Ma Dame, demanda timidement Gwen.

- Bien sûr, fais-donc Gwen. Je me débrouillerais, pas de souci.

- MORGANA ! hurla la voix d'Arthur au même moment. OU ES-TU ? QU'EST-CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE MAINTENANT ?

La jeune servante lança un drôle de regard à sa maîtresse, puis fila sans demander son rester tandis que la pupille du roi pénétrait dans la chambre d'Arthur, le découvrant rageur, planté au milieu de la pièce, le bandeau toujours en place.

- La magie du bandeau cessera à l'aube, quand le solstice referma son voile. Je vais te guider à ton lit pour que tu attendes l'aube sans risquer de te cogner quelque part. Je suis désolée pour tout ça, Arthur.

Durant le bref trajet jusqu'à son lit, sur lequel le prince s'assit, ce dernier ne cessa de vitupérer, maudire Morgana et ses idées tordues, et haïr le reste du monde.

- Va-t-en ! Laisse-moi maintenant, je n'ai que faire de tes excuses ! Pars !

Attristée, et songeant qu'elle s'excuserait plus décemment demain, la jeune femme finit par obéir. Arthur la sentit quitter la pièce, puis entendit la porte claquer. Il attendit encore une longue minute en soufflant doucement, les oreilles grandes ouvertes, puis retira de lui-même son bandeau, accroché par un nœud.

Un frémissement dans l'air, sa porte qui tourne sur ses gonds et se referme, puis Guenièvre arriva sur le seuil de sa chambre, et il se leva aussitôt pour la contempler –il ne s'en lasserait jamais, pouvoir jouir de son image et de son sourire mutin était bien trop plaisant– et la serrer contre lui.

- Sire, le salua Gwen.

- Arthur, l'interrompit-il. Je m'appelle Arthur.

Elle sourit contre lui.

- Morgana est repartie à sa chambre, complètement dépitée. C'est pas gentil ce qu'on lui a fait croire…

- Et me faire crapahuter dans tous le château toute la nuit ? s'insurgea Arthur. Ma vengeance est bien plus gentille que sa farce ! Mais pas d'inquiétude, elle l'apprendra tôt ou tard… en attendant, profitons de nous.

Et il la ré-embrassa, encore et encore. Toute la nuit. Songeant que c'était le meilleur solstice de toute sa vie.

_Et voilà !_

_Le chapitre 2 est donc la même histoire, avec une fin plus MerThurienne ;)_

_Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée de qui seront les deux autres personnages qui joueront un sale tour à Arthur ?_

_RDV le 12 Décembre pour le deuxième OS de cette fic de Noël ;)_

_Reviews ?_


	2. Morgana et Gwen - Version Merthur

**Chapitre 1.2 : Gwen et Morgana **

_**Version MerThur**_

C'était le solstice d'hiver. Un moment très ambigu dans la vie d'Arthur. Enfant, il avait successivement adoré et détesté cette période de l'année. En grandissant, ça avait continué. Au tout début de sa vie, il avait adoré le solstice : cinq centimètres de neige dans la cour du château, des glissades et plein de cadeaux. Le château sentait bon les conifères, le nombre de chandelles doublait et cela créait une ambiance féérique. Ça suffisait, à ses jeunes yeux, à trouver un certain charme au solstice. Puis un jour, il avait compris qu'on également l'anniversaire de sa défunte mère, et que cela expliquait l'humeur maussade de son père, ce qui gâchait toujours la fête. Depuis ce jour, la fête avait moins de grâce à ses yeux. Le jour où Morgana lui avait mis une raclée à l'immense bataille de boules de neige dans la cour du château n'avait que renforcé ce sentiment. L'année d'après, il recevait de son père sa première épée « de grand ». Et de nouveau, il se mettait à aimer les réjouissances.

Cette année, tout semblait être parti sous les meilleurs auspices : son père paraissait être de bonne humeur, dix centimètres de poudreuse recouvraient la cour, et le château fleurait bon le sapin, rappelant à Arthur son enfance. Propre et rasé de près, ses cheveux encore humides de son bain chaud, il regardait la ville basse illuminée par la fête. Un grand banquet était donné ce soir, expliquant son récurage intensif. Vêtu de ses plus beaux atours, il attendait que Merlin vienne le parer du reste de ses attributs couronne de prince héritier et épée d'apparat.

Il sourit à la lune qui se levait. Il avait vingt ans, il était le meilleur combattant du royaume, il était le prince héritier. Tout lui souriait. Ne manquait qu'une seule chose dans sa vie, quelque chose qu'il désirait ardemment et qui lui embrasait les reins quand il y pensait… Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix de Merlin :

- Sire…

Son ton embêté, tellement peu symptomatique de son valet le fit se retourner, inquiet. Merlin était joueur, joyeux, amusé, ironique et cynique, il se fichait royalement –c'était le cas de le dire– de le déranger. S'il prenait ce ton là, c'est qu'il y avait un problème.

Quand Arthur eut pleinement achevé son demi-tour, il comprit la cause de la gêne de son serviteur. Et grinça des dents.

- Morgana, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

Sa sœur (ou presque), lumineuse dans une robe de taffetas vert qui lui ceignait sa taille délicate, arborait un grand sourire. Un sourire du genre « j'ai une idée machiavélique pour te faire enrager », comme souvent Morgana en avait. Derrière elle venait sa servante, Gwen, qui s'était faite toute belle pour la soirée. Guenièvre gloussa en échangeant un regard avec Morgana, qui sourit de plus belle. Ça n'augurait vraiment rien de bon.

- Bonsoir Arthur, sourit la pupille du roi. Tu es bien en beauté ce soir.

Arthur sourit à son tour en réponse, mais sans rien dire. Lorsque Morgane s'alliait à Gwen pour ses farces, Arthur en faisait souvent douloureusement les frais. Sans lui laisser le moindre instant pour réagir, Morgana fondit sur lui et lui prit le bras, l'entraînant de force hors de la partie « chambre à coucher » de ses appartements.

- Mon bien cher frère… commença Morgana.

Arthur eut la sensation d'être pris au piège, comme une mouche se pose sur une toile. Du coin de l'œil, juste avant de franchir la tenture, il vit Gwen s'approcher de Merlin et lui murmurer à l'oreille. Le visage de son valet s'illumina alors d'un rictus réjoui, et légèrement pervers. _Oh, _songeaArthur_, tout cela était __vraiment__ mauvais signe._

La tenture se referma sur les deux comploteurs, et Arthur réalisa alors que Morgana attendait une réponse.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il stupidement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu ne m'écoutes jamais ! C'était important pourtant ! C'était pour ton cadeau !

- Pardonne ma distraction. Veux-tu bien répéter ?

Morgana, peu dupe de son sourire innocent et de ses prunelles angéliques, lui asséna une gentille tape sur le bas. Mais répéta tout de même. De toute manière, elle avait besoin de la réponse pour son plan.

- Arthur, je veux te faire un cadeau exceptionnel cette année…

- Oui… Quoi ?

- Mais j'ai besoin d'un renseignement pour ça.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, acquiesça-t-il distraitement, toujours focalisé sur la farce dont il craignait être le dindon.

- Je veux connaître l'élue de ton cœur.

Arthur se figea, glacé d'horreur. Morgana savait-elle ? Les prunelles bleues claires le sondaient, réellement curieuses.

- Je… Je… bafouilla-t-il.

- L'être dont tu t'es épris. Qui fait battre ton cœur. Pour qui tu mourrais dans l'instant ! s'emporta la jeune femme, grandiloquente.

Le cerveau d'Arthur s'emballa aussitôt, dessinant les traits délicats, le sourire mutin, le corps frêle, les yeux rieurs. Son cœur tambourina un peu trop vite dans sa poitrine. Son trouble n'échappa évidemment pas à l'acuité du regard de Morgana.

- Alors ? insista-t-elle.

- Je… je ne peux pas, balbutia-t-il. Pas te le dire.

Personne ne devait savoir. Personne. Jamais.

Morgana parut fâchée, et son humeur s'assombrit. Mais juste après fleurit sur ses lèvres un sourire machiavélique, qui gela Arthur.

- Pas d'inquiétude, je finirais par le savoir tôt ou tard…menaça-t-elle. GWEN !

Un instant plus tard, sa servante apparut, et encore une seconde après, les deux femmes avaient disparu. Sans qu'Arthur ne remarque l'étrange paquetage de Gwen. Perturbé et déboussolé, Arthur resta planté au centre de la pièce, perdu dans ses pensées. Il y serait probablement resté longtemps, si la silhouette de Merlin ne s'était pas faufilée devant lui, en direction de la porte.

- Merlin ! cria-t-il.

Le susnommé, pris sur le fait, sursauta.

- Où vas-tu ? reprit Arthur. Je ne suis pas prêt !

- Ben… J'ai oublié votre épée d'apparat dans l'armurerie quand je l'ai polie alors…

Arthur secoua la tête devant l'incompétence de son valet. Il congédia celui-ci d'un geste. Merlin s'apprêtait à filer lorsqu'un deuxième détail lui revint à l'esprit.

- Et ma couronne ?

- Sur votre lit, répondit Merlin. Vous êtes bien assez grand que pour vous en coiffer tout seul !

Et il fila sans demander son reste. Grommelant pour la forme, Arthur retourna dans sa chambre et regarda sur son lit. Désespérément vide. Fronçant les sourcils, il entreprit d'en faire le tour au cas où elle serait tombée à terre. Rien. Son regard tomba alors sur le mur. Il y avait une heure, alors qu'il prenait son bain, il aurait juré que son épée se trouvait là.

- Merlin !

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- Merlin !

Cette fois, sa voix était teintée d'angoisse, car le silence aussi écrasant lui faisait peur. Depuis que Merlin était à son service, rares étaient les instants de silence.

- MERLIN ! se récria-t-il pour la troisième fois, furieux.

Toujours rien. Bien décidé à aller chercher cet idiot par la peau des fesses, Arthur passa dans l'autre pièce, furibond. C'est alors qu'il aperçut le petit papier blanc posé sur la table, plié en deux et posé en équilibre contre la cruche. S'en saisissant, il l'ouvrit et lut la courte note. De la main de Morgana étaient grossièrement dessiné une couronne et une épée, et ces quelques mots _« Si tu veux retrouver tes affaires et faire une apparition décente ce soir, dis-moi qui c'est ! Suis les flèches ! »_

Rageur, Arthur chiffonna le papier et le jeta dans le feu. _Maudite pupille_ ! ragea-t-il.

Agacé, il prit la décision d'aller chercher Morgana ou Merlin, selon celui qu'il trouverait en premier, et de passer sa colère en gueulant une bonne fois pour toute qu'il n'était pas un jouet pour les farces de la première, et au deuxième qu'il se devait de tenir son poste. Sortant de sa chambre à toute allure, il fit trembler les gonds sous la violence du choc. Il prit le temps de calmer le chambranle (et ses propres nerfs, un peu) et c'est ainsi qu'il vit la flèche, tracée à la craie sur le sol. Elle lui indiquait de tourner à droite.

- Stupide, grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

Que ça soit l'armurerie, la salle de banquet ou la chambre de Morgana, tout cela se trouvait au plus court sur sa gauche. C'est donc sans hésiter sur ce chemin qu'il s'engagea, refusant de se plier à la manipulation de sa foutue sœur.

Il n'eut pas fait dix pas qu'il heurta violemment… le vide. Massant sa mâchoire endolorie d'une main perplexe, il tendit l'autre devant lui. Celle-ci ne rencontra aucun obstacle. Mais lorsqu'il tenta un nouveau pas en avant, prudent, il se heurta de nouveau à l'incapacité d'avancer. Grommelant contre la diablerie qui se jouait là, il aperçut à terre un petit morceau de papier, qu'il saisit et lut : _« A la nuit du solstice, la magie entre à Camelot dans la tolérance du roi, car rien de mal ne peut survenir au solstice. Plie-toi aux traditions et au jeu, et tu pourras avancer. M. »_

- Quelles traditions ? râla Arthur, contre le vide, au cas où celui-ci lui réponde.

Puis il se souvint de la flèche au sortir de ces appartements. Et comme il n'avait pas le choix, il fit demi-tour et accepta de la suivre.

- J'espère pour toi que je ne serais pas en retard au festin Morgana, bougonna-t-il à voix haute, tout en suivant la flèche.

Arrivé à l'intersection suivante, il se retrouva perdu. Aucune indication en vue, aucun papier, aucune flèche. Pressentant que ses tentatives pour tourner à gauche et retrouver le plus court chemin de la fête resteraient vaines, il fouilla des yeux le mur de droite. C'est alors qu'il y vit un objet étrange accroché le long du mur. Il s'approcha…

C'est alors qu'il sentit la présence étrangère dans son dos, et porta immédiatement la main sur la garde de son épée… inexistante. Ce mouvement avorté suffit à son agresseur pour prendre le dessus, et lui bander les yeux de noir.

Perturbé et déséquilibré, Arthur gigota un instant, battant ridiculement l'air de ses bras.

- Ça suffit ! lui intima une voix.

Il s'immobilisa en reconnaissant celle de Morgana.

- A quoi tu joues ? râla-t-il.

- Je ne joue pas, j'obtiens mes réponses, s'esclaffa la jeune femme.

Pendant ce temps, Arthur essayait d'enlever le bandeau de ses yeux, mais les mains à l'arrière de sa tête ne rencontraient aucun nœud qu'il put défaire.

- N'insiste pas, reprit Morgana. Arrête de gigoter et écoute-moi.

Arthur s'immobilisa de mauvaise grâce.

- Bien. Bien, maintenant fais deux pas vers la droite. Lentement. Voila. Tu sens le mur sous ta main ? Descend progressivement ta main… encore… voila. Tu sens la corde ?

Arthur hocha la tête, puis réalisant qu'on ne lui avait pas ôté la parole, reprit à voix haute :

- Oui.

- Bon. Le bandeau que tu as sur les yeux ne s'enlèvera qu'au terme de ta balade. Quand je tiendrais ma réponse.

- A quelle question ? s'agaça Arthur d'un ton geignard horripilant, qu'il savait énerver Morgana quand il l'employait.

- Mais l'être dont ton cœur est épris voyons !

Le ton de la jeune femme laissait sous-entendre qu'elle s'amusait follement, et cela fit soupirer Arthur.

- Bref, nous sommes la nuit du solstice comme tu le sais, c'est l'une des nuits où se déchire le voile de la magie… Même Uther n'y peut rien. Ton bandeau tombera tout seul quand tombera ton cœur, et quand je tiendrais ma réponse.

- Soit, consentit Arthur, mais comment suis-je…

- Suis la corde au mur. A chaque intersection t'attendra une femme…

- Quoi ? s'indigna le prince.

- Laisse-moi finir ! Elle se tiendra sous une boule de gui. De fait, à cause de la magie du gui, tu ne pourras franchir l'intersection qu'en l'embrassant. Si la magie du solstice opère, ton bandeau s'ôtera de lui-même, et tu seras alors libre d'aller à gauche, vers le banquet. Je te rendrais tes attributs.

- Et sinon ?

- Ton périple continuera sur la droite.

- C'est complètement absurde ! s'emporta Arthur. Je ne vais pas baiser tout le château ! Sans même les voir qui plus est !

Il y eut un silence et Arthur imagina sans peine le sourire machiavélique de sa presque sœur.

- Mais c'est là tout l'intérêt, mon cher Arthur, susurra-t-elle. Tu dois ressentir cela comme tu le peux. Et je ne te demande pas d'embrasser tout le château. Juste toutes les femmes.

Morgana eut un court rire, avant de reprendre.

- Et si tu sens au fond de toi que ce n'est pas la bonne, contente-toi d'un effleurement sur la joue…

Arthur grommela.

- C'est le solstice après tout ! Tout peut arriver ! s'exclama la voix réjouie de la jeune femme.

Le prince attendit la suite, une précision, une indication… qui ne vint jamais. Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte qu'il était seul. Morgana s'était évaporée. Il essaya encore un peu d'ôter son bandeau – en vain – puis se résolut finalement. Il se saisit fermement de la corde, er commença à avancer.

..

Morgana et Guenièvre, légères et silencieuses comme le vent, regardèrent Arthur s'ébranler. A pas lents et mesurés, il laissait filer la corde dans ses mains, sans jamais toutefois la lâcher. Il maugréait à voix basse, et le spectacle était risible. Outre la volonté de Morgana de connaître la personne qui faisait battre le cœur d'Arthur, il y avait aussi le ridicule de la situation qui était plaisant. Le grand et valeureux prince, réduit à l'état de marionnette, obligé de suivre ses directives. Morgana s'en délectait. Il y avait de quoi s'enorgueillir, et la jeune femme ne s'en privait pas, tandis qu'elle jetait des clins d'œil amusés et complices à Guenièvre, qui l'avait aidée autant dans la conception que dans la réalisation de la farce.

- Allez viens, souffla-t-elle sans bruit. Allons voir notre première candidate.

..

Arthur marchait toujours, se demandant vaguement comment il était sensé savoir quand s'arrêter. Les femmes qui allaient jalonner son parcours l'arrêteraient-elles ? Ou bien le sentirait-il sur la corde à l'aide d'une rupture, d'un nœud ? Il rageait. En le privant de sa vue, Morgana l'avait réduit à l'impuissance, lui enlevant ce qu'il était, un guerrier émérite, un valeureux combattant. Pourtant, se rendit-il compte paradoxalement, cela affectait ses autres sens. Il sut qu'il devait s'arrêter avant même de parvenir au croisement. Il le sut parce que son corps le sentit. Son ouïe entendit le frémissement de tissu dans l'air. Son nez inspira un délicat parfum. Et bientôt dans ses mains se trouvèrent une peau douce et fraîche. Etre privé de sa vue renforçait l'acuité de ses autres sens.

La femme gloussa, mais elle ne dit rien.

- Ma Dame ? interrogea Arthur.

- Sire, répondit celle-ci.

Mais cela n'aida pas le prince à l'identifier. Des femmes, des courtisanes, des nobles, il y en avait par dizaines, si ce n'est par centaines dans ce foutu château ! Quelle idée d'habiter un endroit aussi grand ! Il en connaissait certaines mieux que d'autres, mais il était loin de les reconnaitre à voix pour autant. Sa frustration n'en fut que décuplée, surtout quand sa partenaire gloussa de nouveau. Il se savait la cible de commérages – sur son absence de relation suivie ou même d'intérêt – mais également d'envie. A cause de son titre ronflant, mais aussi de son physique. Mais toutes ces cancanières, qui à la fois rêvaient de lui et médisaient, il ne les prenait jamais sur le fait. C'était toujours dans son dos, des murmures qui s'arrêtaient dès qu'il se retournait ou disait bonjour. Et là, alors qu'il avait l'une des leurs à portée de main – c'était le cas de le dire –, il ne pouvait savoir de qui il s'agissait, et ne pas assouvir sa curiosité l'énervait autant que cette mascarade aberrante.

Avec un profond soupir, Arthur rendit les armes. De toute manière, de qui qu'il s'agisse, cela ne pouvait être la personne chère à son cœur. Jamais. Morgana pourrait s'escrimer en vain sur son jeu stupide, jamais elle ne parviendrait à trouver sa perle. Il en venait même à se demander si tout ceci aurait une fin…

Avec lenteur, il laissa courir ses paumes sur les bras de la jeune femme, glissa ainsi jusqu'aux épaules puis aux joues. Et pour être sûr de ne pas se tromper et d'embrasser les lèvres de la demoiselle par inadvertance, il s'approcha lentement et l'embrassa furtivement sur la joue.

Il sentit et devina le soupir de sa prétendante, ses épaules qui s'affaissaient, sa légère déception.

_Désolé,_ pensa-t-il.

Elle s'éloigna de lui, et il prit peur, brutalement. Si elle le laissa là, au milieu de nulle part, il serait perdu. Il avait laissé tomber la corde tout à l'heure.

Sa panique fut brève puisque les mains fraîches touchèrent les siennes de nouveau et s'assurèrent qu'il saisissait convenablement le filin revêche.

- Au revoir Sire, lança-t-elle dans un froissement de tissu.

Et le silence fut de nouveau roi.

..

- Dommage, chuchota Morgana à sa suivante, qui avaient tout observé de la scène.

- Voyons la prochaine, Ma Dame, proposa Guenièvre.

Sans un bruit, les deux femmes avancèrent vers la prochaine étape.

..

Le manège dura. Une intersection, une femme. Des parfums, des sensations, des touchers. Arthur hésitait parfois, mais rarement plus de dix secondes. Pourtant, ces brefs instants paraissaient durer des heures aux candidates, qui voyaient la chance de leur vie enfin arrivée ! Un baiser du prince Arthur, fut-il sur la joue, était déjà en soi un gain inestimable, mais tout ce que cette étreinte impliquait l'était bien davantage. Elle signifiait l'amour du prince, l'assurance d'une liaison et probablement d'un mariage. Toutes ces filles de nobles étaient élevées selon le même mantra : faire un beau mariage. Et quelle plus belle réussite que le prince héritier du trône pour cela ? L'amour dans l'esprit de ces demoiselles, n'était qu'annexe. Et puis il fallait avouer que le prince était bien agréable à regarder. Avec le temps, les prétendantes savaient que les sentiments pourraient naître, comme cela avait été le cas pour leurs parents.

Mais Arthur décevait les espoirs de chacune d'entre elles. Même lorsqu'il hésitait, il finissait toujours par se décaler et baiser la main, ou la joue, de la jeune fille déçue.

..

Morgana et Gwen, elles, rageaient. Surtout Morgana. Elle avait sélectionné les jeunes femmes avec choix, puis les avait placées par ordre de probabilité, la plus proche de la chambre d'Arthur étant la plus susceptible de lui plaire. Le but n'était pas qu'il arrive en retard au banquet… Mais plus les intersections et les femmes défilaient, et plus Arthur s'éloignait du lieu où il était censé être. De temps à autre, bloqué dans un cul-de-sac, Morgana avait dû prévoir un itinéraire qui parait sur la gauche, mais ça n'avait absolument pas rapproché le prince de la grande salle.

La pupille du roi enrageait, et était de moins en moins discrète dans la filature de son presque frère. Gwen aussi riait moins. On sentait qu'Arthur se lassait du jeu, et il hésitait de moins en moins souvent avant d'embrasser chastement les jeunes femmes, comme sachant pertinemment que ce ne serait jamais la bonne.

Et pour couronner le tout, la sélection des femmes de Morgana arrivait à épuisement. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait fait passer entre les bras d'Arthur toutes les femmes nobles du château en âge de se marier. Et elle se tourna donc en désespoir de cause vers les autres femmes envisagées : les servantes.

- Va les chercher ! intima-t-elle à Gwen du bout des lèvres.

Celle-ci, au courant du plan de sa maîtresse, partit immédiatement rassembler toutes les femmes de chambre, les lavandières et les suivantes que comptait le château et qui avait accepté de se prêter au jeu, c'est-à-dire pratiquement toutes. Qui refuserait de se faire embrasser par le prince après tout ?

Promptement, elle les rejoignit, les mit en place aux futures intersections, et partit rejoindre Morgana, le tout en évitant de croiser Arthur, ce qui lui valut de courir aux quatre coins du château en faisant des tours et des détours.

- Merci Gwen, la remercia Morgana lorsqu'elle revint. Voyons la suite.

..

Arthur n'en pouvait plus. Il avait essayé de compter, mais il avait assez rapidement fini par perdre le fil, et il avait l'impression d'avoir marché des heures, des kilomètres. Il embrassait désormais chaque femme avec lassitude, et ni mettait plus aucune forme ou gentillesse qui aurait pu atténuer la déception des prétendantes.

Un changement se produisit soudain. Privé de sa vie, tous ses autres sens étaient exacerbés, et son nez avait ressenti des senteurs moins compliquées, davantage de sueurs et d'épreuves. Le tissu des robes émettaient des sons très différents, moins fluides. Ce fut en touchant les mains de la première candidate de cette série qu'il comprit qu'il avait dans les bras une femme de basse condition. Il frémit en songeant que Morgana avait fait un pas dans la bonne direction concernant son amour secret… Mais s'il y avait bien une personne à laquelle elle ne penserait jamais, c'était bien celle qu'Arthur désirait ardemment.

Il embrassa sur la joue la nouvelle femme et continua son chemin.

..

Arthur était officiellement en retard à la fête, et Morgana aussi. Uther était probablement furieux, mais au train où allaient les choses, il serait probablement ivre quand les deux nobles paraîtraient au banquet, et il serait alors facile de le persuader qu'ils avaient toujours été là et qu'Uther l'avait simplement oublié.

En attendant, Morgana ET Arthur avaient l'impression de devenir fous. De sa charmante petite blague qui ne devait pas prendre trop de temps à la longue balade dans le château, plus rien ne ressemblait à qui avait été prévu. Quant à Arthur, il avait tant de tour et de détour qu'il avait totalement perdu le fil d'où il pouvait bien se trouver. Il se jura qu'une fois cette mascarade achevée, il préparerait une vengeance bien salée pour Morgana ! Et il brûlerait aussi tout le foutu gui de ce château ! Et puis d'abord, plus jamais il ne sortirait de sa chambre le jour du solstice !

Il était tellement focalisé sur sa colère qu'il en oubliait de suivre la corde strictement, et il prit un nouveau virage un peu trop court et se cogna le petit orteil dans le mur. Petit orteil qu'il ajouta aussitôt à la liste des choses qui ne devraient pas exister dans le monde, puisqu'étant fait uniquement pour se cogner. La liste contenait déjà Morgana, Guenièvre, Merlin (parce qu'il avait participé à cette foutue farce, il en était sûr), le gui, le solstice, son épée et sa couronne (parce que ces foutus objets n'avaient pas été capable de résister à Morgana quand elle les avait pris), et maintenant : les petits orteils.

Son voyage touchait bientôt à sa fin, bien qu'il l'ignorât. Le hasard de ses pérégrinations l'avait conduit à tourner et retourner dans le château, et l'avait désormais bientôt ramené dans sa chambre, dans laquelle la jeune femme avait ramené ses affaires depuis le début. Alors que son frère marchait désormais au radar, épuisé et lassé de ce jeu absurde, la pupille se partageait entre agacement et larmes. Elle n'avait plus aucune idée de qui elle pourrait placer sur le chemin d'Arthur, et elle ne tenait pas sa réponse.

Le problème majeur, c'était qu'elle ne pouvait pas libérer Arthur pour autant. Elle était responsable de la farce, mais pas de l'enchantement. Ça, c'était uniquement lié à la nuit du solstice. Soit Arthur attendait le matin (tout en crapahutant dans la citadelle), et lorsque le voile se refermerait, le charme s'arrêterait. Soit elle trouvait qui était présent dans le cœur d'Arthur… Mais elle avait épuisée toutes ses ressources.

- Je ne sais plus quoi faire… se lamenta-t-elle à sa fidèle servante.

Gwen lui jeta le même regard désespérée. Elle n'avait pas plus d'idée que sa maîtresse.

Pendant ce temps, Arthur avait échappé à leur vigilance et était arrivé au terme de sa course. Il était planté devant la porte de sa chambre, ignorant totalement où il se trouvait. La corde s'arrêtait, il n'y avait personne à embrasser, et il patientait en vain. Il tapait du pied sur le sol en signe d'énervement, mais rien se ne passait.

Merlin avait été mis au courant par Gwen de la farce projetée par Morgana. Du moins, dans les grandes lignes : partir juste après le départ des deux femmes, Arthur qui crapahuterait dans tout le château, les femmes qu'il embrasserait. Depuis son départ de la chambre du prince, il n'avait aucune idée de comment avait évolué les choses. Il était rentré chez Gaius, avait profité d'un peu de bon temps avec son mentor, puis était allé à la laverie puis récupérer quelques affaires du prince. Tout le monde étant affairé au banquet, il ne croisa personne et la solitude lui fit du bien.

Il fit une brève apparition au banquet, mais il n'avait pas l'obligation d'y servir et n'avait pas le cœur à s'amuser. De toute manière, Arthur n'y était pas encore paru. Le cœur lourd, Merlin songea que le plan de Morgana avait du fonctionner. Et donc qu'il avait trouvé son âme sœur, et qu'il avait seulement envie d'en profiter. Un peu déprimé, Merlin lut dans sa chambre, erra dans le château, s'ennuya ferme. Et finit par se retrouver dans la chambre du prince, prêt à tout pour travailler, retrouver son prince. Qui ne s'y trouvait pas.

Cela le déprima davantage, si c'était possible, quand il entendit du bruit devant la porte. Un bruit enragé. Alors il sortit.

Pour découvrir le prince, complètement furieux, qui tapait du pied comme un enfant de trois ans… et avec toujours son bandeau. Compatissant pour le pauvre jeune homme toujours privé de sa vue, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la chambre, avec la ferme intention d'essayer de lui ôter le masque qui lui ôtait la vue, puis de le préparer pour la nuit. Le plan de Morgana avait dû échouer, et elle avait abandonné le malheureux prince à son sort. Si Merlin avait ri au début de savoir le prince privé de sa vue, il trouvait désormais que la blague avait assez duré.

D'un coup, la colère d'Arthur s'envola. On lui tira le bras et l'entraîna violemment dans une autre direction, qui lui fit définitivement perdre le peu de sens de l'orientation qui lui restait. Il entendit une porte claquer et devina qu'il était donc entré dans une pièce, mais à part ça, il ne savait rien. Une part de lui avait envie d'hurler, mais l'autre lui enjoignit de se taire. Car la main qui s'était posé sur ses bras, la main qui l'avait entraîné, il avait la sensation de la connaître par cœur : il l'observait chaque jour, qui polissait son épée, son armure, laçait ses vêtements, dégrafait les boucles. Cette main, il le savait, était fine et blanche. Il le savait à la forme des doigts, à la manière dont ils se serrèrent autour de lui, et surtout à l'odeur affreusement masculine et désirante que cette main et que le corps auquel elle était rattaché émettaient.

Sans plus hésiter, il saisit fermement la main dans la sienne, obligea la personne qui se trouvait au bout à sa rapprocher de lui, et l'embrassa furieusement, sur la bouche, avec toute la passion dont il était capable, avec toute la frustration qu'il avait accumulé pendant son périple, avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait.

Complètement perdu, Merlin se sentit happé dans les bras d'Arthur, qui l'embrassa comme jamais le prince semblait avoir embrassé. Comme jamais Merlin n'avait été embrassé. Comme toujours il avait voulu être embrassé, mais uniquement par Arthur.

Arthur sentit dans ses bras une certaine résistance de la part de la personne qu'il embrassait, et il s'inquiéta. Mais surtout, il sentit le bandeau s'affaisser et tomber sur son nez. Alors il s'écarta un instant et ouvrit grand les yeux, récupérant enfin ce sens dont il avait été privé pendant de si longues heures. Le bandeau tomba entre eux sans qu'ils ne songent le ramasser.

Clignant des yeux pour se réhabituer à la – heureusement douce – luminosité de la pièce, il contempla d'un air béat le regard effaré de Merlin, complètement perdu, et légèrement rosissant.

- Si…sire… bégaya son valet.

- Tais-toi Merlin, lui intima le prince.

Et il recommença à l'embrasser, encore et encore. Cette fois, il perçut distinctement que Merlin s'abandonna à ses baisers. Le jeune sorcier avait clairement vu qu'Arthur l'avait vu. Et qu'il faisait ce qu'il faisait en pleine connaissance de qui il tenait dans ses bras. Arthur était lucide, et comme Merlin le constata très vite contre lui, désireux à en mourir de son corps.

Sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte, leurs reins s'enflammèrent, les mains se pressèrent sur les corps absolument partout, les lèvres s'embrassaient avec une violence inouïe. Même le grognement bestial d'Arthur, même le gémissement intense de Merlin ne leur fit pas reprendre la raison, et le prince plaqua son serviteur affamé contre un mur, puis entreprit de le déshabiller voracement. Dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, avant de s'abandonner totalement aux mains expertes de son valet, Arthur songea que c'était le meilleur solstice de toute sa vie.

..

Morgana et Guenièvre, légèrement inquiètes à l'idée d'avoir perdu un Arthur aveugle dans les couloirs de la citadelle, couraient en direction de la chambre du prince, là où il était censé s'arrêter. Mais devant la porte de la pièce, nulle trace du jeune homme.

- Il peut être parvenu à rentrer dans sa chambre, proposa Gwen. Je vais jeter un œil.

Morgana opina du chef. Sans la moindre hésitation, la servante entrouvrit doucement la porte princière, et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Le spectacle qui s'offrit sous ses yeux fut saisissant. Elle referma aussitôt le battant, mi-choquée mi-ravie. La farce de Morgana avait atteint son but, finalement.

- Gwen ? appela Morgana devant son air effaré.

Cette dernière essayait d'effacer de son esprit l'image du prince et de son serviteur, tout deux à demi-nu et très occupés à faire plaisir à l'autre.

- Tout va bien Ma Dame. Venez, je vais vous expliquer mais… laissons Arthur tranquille.

Intrigué, Morgana suivit sa servante. Qui se demanda bien comment elle allait pouvoir présenter la chose à sa maîtresse.

_Voilà pour la version MerThur ;) J'espère que ça vous aura plus ;)_

_RDV le 12 Décembre pour découvrir le deuxième chapitre de cette fic, et le deuxième duo qui fera des misères à Arthur... Des idées concernant les deux prochains personnages ? :)_

_Reviews ?_


	3. Merlin et Gaius - Version Canon

**Chapitre 2.1 : Gaius et Merlin**

_Je ne saurais que vous conseiller de vous munir d'une feuille et d'un stylo, si vous aimez les devinettes, pour voir si vous êtes aussi intelligent(e)s qu'Arthur… )_

Version Canon

Arthur flottait dans un monde de douceur, de chaleur et de tendresse. Il rêvait sans doute, mais il ne savait pas à quoi. La seule chose dont il se souvenait, c'était cette impression de flotter dans du coton. La vie était belle. Chose exceptionnelle, il ouvrit une demi-paupière avant l'arrivée de Merlin. Ses rideaux avaient été mal fermés le soir dernier, et un mince filet de lumière traversait la pièce, venant l'éclairer. Etonnamment, cela ne le fit pas ronchonner. Au contraire. Il referma les yeux, et soupira de béatitude. Sous ses multiples couvertures, au fond de son lit, rien de grave ne pouvait lui arriver, il en était persuadé. Nous étions Noël, et ce soir il y aurait une fête. La veille, il avait neigé énormément et il y avait de fortes chances que le sol en soit toujours généreusement couvert. Il en profiterait pour aller pousser son valet dans la neige, lui lancer quelques boules avec ses chevaliers. Au retour, il imaginait déjà un bon bain chaud, puis profiter de la tiédeur de ses appartements avant le repas du soir.

Arthur soupira d'aise. Il aimait Noël, la manière dont son père était plus joyeux en cette période, le château couvert de bougies, de guirlandes, de conifères, de guis. Il aimait rester au château toute la journée, au chaud. Enfant, il avait aussi aimé les glissages sur le lac gelé, les thés chauds avec Morgana… Le temps semblait se suspendre, à Noël. Comme si le battement du monde ralentissait doucement, s'immobilisait pour une journée, et reprenait le lendemain.

Se renfonçant encore davantage dans ses couvertures, Arthur se rendormit à moitié.

Il entendit de loin une porte qui s'ouvrait, un plateau posé sur la table, la tenture qui séparait sa chambre de sa pièce à vivre se soulever et retomber. Il se préparait inconsciemment à râler, mettre la tête sous l'oreiller, se pelotonner dans ses couvertures, voire être obligé de les retenir contre lui face aux assauts de Merlin. Il n'en fut rien. Merlin n'hurla pas « debout les morts ! ». Merlin n'ouvrit pas les rideaux avec violence. Merlin ne grimpa pas sur le lit pour le secouer.

- Sire… fit à la place la voix embêtée de Merlin.

Pour faire bonne mesure, Arthur grogna tout de même.

- Sire, je suis désolé mais… vous devez vous lever.

- Noël, grommela Arthur en réponse. Rien à faire. Veut dormir.

- Désolé. Vous avez une missive royale. Votre père vous mande d'aller lui chercher un truc à l'autre bout du pays. Une bête sauvage, magique, un truc comme ça. Vous devez partir sur l'heure.

Arthur ouvrit grand les yeux et se redressa. Dans la semi-pénombre, il distingua tout de même les traits embêtés de Merlin, sincèrement navré pour lui. Le serviteur ne mentait pas pour l'embêter ou l'obliger à se lever plus vite (il se méfiait, Merlin lui avait déjà fait le coup une fois). Il disait la vérité. Arthur, dépité, se laissa retomber pesamment dans ses oreillers de plumes.

- Nooon, non, non, non, ronchonna-t-il. Je ne veux pas.

- Ne faites pas l'enfant, soupira Merlin.

- Je ne fais pas l'enfant, mais je n'irais pas.

Il fallut encore de longues et âpres minutes de négociation à Merlin pour faire sortir Arthur de son lit, lui faire enfiler des vêtements bien chauds, son armure, puis il lui avait fourré son épée dans les mains et lui avait souhaité bonne chance.

C'était sur le parvis du château qu'Arthur réalisa soudain.

- Mais tu ne viens pas ? se récria-t-il à l'intention de Merlin.

- Moi ? Ben non, Sire. Je vais pas sortir par ce temps alors que personne ne me l'a ordonné.

Arthur fut d'abord éberlué, puis sourit sadiquement.

- Moi, je te l'ordonne, susurra-t-il.

- Désolé, ricana Merlin. Gaius est débordé, épidémie de rhume et de grippe, vous n'aviez pas remarqué ? Gaius me veut à ses côtés, il a même demandé expressément à Uther si vous pouviez vous passer de moi aujourd'hui. Et comme le roi entendait vous envoyer crapahuter à travers le pays, il était d'accord. Dommage hein ?

Arthur songea qu'en matière de cynique et de sadisme, Merlin venait de le battre à plates coutures.

- Bon ben bon voyage hein ! Soyez à l'heure pour le banquet de ce soir !

Et sur ce, il fit demi-tour, rentra dans le château et laissa pour seule trace de son passage l'empreinte de ses pas dans la neige, qu'Arthur contempla stupidement pendant une bonne demie-minute, en râlant, éberlué. Il faudrait à son retour faire une remise à niveau de la compétence « respect hiérarchique » de Merlin.

...

Arthur était gelé. Glacé. Frigorifié. Réfrigéré. Existait-il d'autres termes ? Si c'était le cas, Arthur était sûr qu'ils s'appliquaient aussi. Bref, il avait froid. Il avait commencé à neiger au milieu de la journée, et ça ne s'était jamais arrêté. Tous les hommes de sa troupe avaient bougonné, et il avait dû essayer de motiver tout ce petit monde, alors que lui-même n'en pensait pas moins.

Sans compter qu'ils avaient eu l'impression d'être profondément inutiles toute la journée. Les instructions d'Uther avaient été floues, étranges et illogiques. Ils avaient crapahuté (l'expression employée par Merlin était vraiment très juste) toute la journée de village en village, dans la neige et le froid, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'ils fabriquaient ici. Les paysans du premier village leur décrivirent une créature de cauchemar qui sévissait dans la région, version non corroborée par ceux du deuxième, qui décriaient la présence d'une sorcière de la pire espèce. Ne sachant quoi chercher, ils n'avaient pu que se contenter d'errer de villages en villages, récoltant des témoignages épars, divers et variés, disparates, promettant de s'occuper le plus vite possible de la menace qui planait. Les assurer que le roi pensait à eux, ne les oubliait pas. Arthur en devenait nerveux : il était parti pour une mission de combat, de bataille, et le voila qui se retrouvait à faire du diplomatique ! Ça l'agaçait, mais le prince bien élevé qu'il était souriait, hochait la tête, répondait oui, et séduisait son peuple.

Lorsque vint la fin de la journée, la luminosité ne leur permettrait bientôt plus de voir devant eux, Arthur sonna la retraite vers Camelot. Aucun des hommes de sa troupe ne protesta. Voire même, ils semblèrent apprécier, et chacun d'eux – Arthur y compris – parut immensément soulagé de voir se détacher dans la nuit qui s'installait les tours de Camelot à l'horizon.

Lorsqu'ils mirent pied à terre, fourbus et gelés, Arthur eut cependant la désagréable surprise de ne pas voir Merlin. D'habitude son serviteur était là, toujours, l'accompagnant, le soutenant, le supportant râler (sauf que c'était habituellement l'inverse et que c'était lui, le prince, qui endurait les jérémiades du jeune homme). Un tel manque à sa fonction était inacceptable, jugea Arthur en grimaçant dans les couloirs en direction de sa chambre. Son armure était gelée, elle lui semblait plus lourde que jamais. Ses vêtements en dessous étaient empreints d'humidité, que l'armure en métal rendait plus froid encore, et il était persuadé d'avoir perdu un orteil ou deux dans l'entreprise.

Lorsqu'il parvint cependant à sa chambre, il sourit soudain, et toute sa mauvaise humeur s'envola. Un immense baquet d'eau fumante trônait au centre de la pièce, et il faisait délicieusement chaud. Merlin, qui s'affairait prêt de la baignoire, fut sur lui avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de dire un mot, le saluant et faisant courir ses mains expertes sur lui pour dégrafer chaque partie de son armure et de ses vêtements.

A chaque morceau de métal qui tombait par terre avec un bruit sourd, la chaleur de la pièce assaillait les parcelles de la peau du prince ainsi nouvellement dénudées, et le brûlait presque, ce qu'Arthur recevait avec bonheur, les yeux clos.

- Merci, Merlin, sourit-t-il.

Le serviteur ne dit rien mais lui rendit son sourire, tout en achevant de le déshabiller. La peau glacée d'Arthur, agressée par la chaleur du feu près de lui rougissait violemment, et le prince ne rêvait que de se plonger dans la bassine fumante. Ce qu'il fit sans hésiter, sans même que son valet ne lui demande.

- Aaaaah, soupira-t-il d'aise en voyant rougir ses chairs et brûler ses doigts.

C'était presque trop chaud, mais c'était le bonheur.

- Votre Seigneurie veut-elle que je la masse ? proposa Merlin d'un ton affable.

- Tu es bien aimable ce soir, remarqua Arthur.

Il se laissa faire néanmoins, profitant de l'eau chaude sans plus penser à rien, tandis que les doigts de Merlin couraient sur ses épaules et le haut de son dos pour lui détendre les muscles. Le serviteur lui lava ensuite avec précaution les cheveux, lui racontant de son habituel ton enjoué tout ce qui s'était passé au château depuis son départ. Du point de vue d'Arthur, si on lui demandait de résumer tout ce qu'avait babillé Merlin, il n'y avait quasiment rien à retenir. Cela n'empêcha pas le valet de lui narrer dans les moindres détails tout ce qui lui passait par la tête : Uther qui l'avait apostrophé pour lui demander où était Arthur (apparemment, le roi avait oublié qu'il avait envoyé son fils courir la campagne), la servante qui avait renversé une rangée de chandelles avec le panier de linge qu'elle emmenait à la laverie (la moitié des draps qu'elle transportait étaient foutus), la préparation du banquet, les dindons que les cuisinières avaient plumé toute la journée en prévision du festin de de la soirée, la tournée de malades avec Gaius (et tous ces malheureux bougres qui priaient Gaius avec ardeur de leur rendre l'appétit, ou à défaut le goût avant ce soir, sans quoi ils ne profiteraient que très peu du repas), les trois sapins supplémentaires qu'Uther avait décidé de rajouter dans la Grande Salle, ou encore les guirlandes que Merlin avait décidé de rajouter dans sa chambre.

Ce n'était que des détails et de futilités. Arthur n'en avait strictement rien à faire de savoir que Dame Aliénor avait essayé six robes différentes en prévision de ce soir, ou que le clan des nobles avait gagné face aux roturiers dans la grande bataille de boules de neige de l'après-midi. C'était une tradition de Camelot, un rare instant de grâce où les enfants de tout horizon pouvait venir se mêler à la bataille, choisir leur camp en fonction de leur haute naissance (ou pas). Généralement, les roturiers gagnaient car plus nombreux (et les enfants de nobles avaient toujours pour ordre de ne pas se salir), et Arthur lui-même avait joué à cela étant plus jeune. Tout ce que lui racontait Merlin n'avait aucune importance, mais il donnait à Arthur l'impression que c'était lui qui avait gagné la bataille, cette après-midi, qu'il était un enfant et que la vie était belle.

Il s'enfonça encore davantage dans l'eau de son bain en soupirant de contentement.

- Bon Sire, je vous laisse, je dois ranger tout ça, décréta Merlin.

Arthur tourna le regard vers lui d'un air vaguement intéressé. Les yeux mi-clos sous le plaisir de l'eau chaude : Merlin avait plus ou moins rangé la chambre et désignait désormais le tas de morceaux d'armure. Arthur lui fit un vague signe pour lui signifier son accord. Il s'en fichait, de toute manière. Il voulait se reposer, profiter de son bain, et surtout ne plus voir ces bouts de métal gelé.

- Ne traînez pas trop non plus, lui rappela Merlin avant de partir, je vous rappelle que vous avez un banquet ce soir.

Et sur ce, il disparut.

Quant à Arthur, il gouta pleinement le silence et le repos qu'il méritait. Un instant, il mit même sa tête sous l'eau pour profiter encore davantage du silence mouillé qui existait quand ses oreilles s'immergeaient. Il barbota, se détendit, fit des bulles en rêvant d'un bon thé chaud, comme sa nourrice lui apportait parfois au lit ou dans un bain chaud, l'hiver quand il s'était montré sage.

..

Mais il n'était plus un enfant, et au bout d'un moment, la bassine fut un peu trop tiède et Arthur se résolut à sortir de l'eau.

Sous ses pieds, une serviette moelleuse lui évitait de se glacer les pieds sur la pierre. Une deuxième serviette lui permit de se sécher et de s'envelopper dedans, bénissant la prévenance de Merlin. Il lui vint même à l'esprit qu'il donnerait congé à son serviteur ce soir, et l'inviterait à profiter du banquet avec lui (à partir d'une certaine heure, Uther serait bien trop soul pour se rendre compte qu'il ferait assoir un roturier à la table royale). Oui, Merlin mériterait bien cela, songea Arthur.

Il se frotta vigoureusement les cheveux pour en enlever le maximum d'humidité, noua la serviette autour de ses reins et se rendit derrière son paravent à la recherche de ses vêtements que le prévenant Merlin n'avait pas dû manquer de préparer.

Il n'y avait rien. Sur le moment, Arthur ne s'inquiéta pas. Parfois, Merlin lui posait ses affaires à des endroits totalement improbables, ou les faisaient simplement tomber. Il fit alors le tour du paravent, regarda sur le dessus du lit. Rien. Par acquis de conscience, il alla même vérifier dans la pièce d'à côté au cas où Merlin soit revenu avec ses vêtements propres, les ait déposés sur une chaise pour ramasser quelque chose, puis les ait oublié. Mais il n'y avait rien non plus.

Cela agaça le prince. De prévenant et efficace, Merlin redevenait stupide et étourdi. Pour la peine, il n'aura pas une minute de libre ce soir, et toc ! songea Arthur dans un élan d'immaturité. Mais qu'importait, après tout. Il lui suffisait de mettre ce qu'il voulait en le prélevant dans l'armoire. Il s'y rendit donc d'un pas décidé, l'ouvrit fermement... et blêmit. Il n'y avait rien. Pas de chemises, pas de pantalon, pas de chausse, pas de vestes, rien. Même pas une ceinture, une paire de gant ou un bonnet. Le vide total.

- MERLIN ! MERLIN ! hurla-t-il.

Il ne savait même pas s'il devait être inquiet (un voleur de vêtements princiers ?) ou énervé (une farce de son valet ?).

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- MERLIN ! retenta-t-il de nouveau, sans plus de succès que précédemment.

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis que le serviteur était parti ? Allait-il bientôt revenir ? Ou bien attendra-il Arthur au banquet, et ne s'inquiéterait pas avant des heures ? Le prince se mit à s'inquiéter franchement. Aucun serviteur ne viendrait dans ses appartements. C'était l'apanage de Merlin, et il savait que le jeune homme en était fier. Jamais il ne le dirait, mais il savait que son valet avait interdit à tous les autres de pénétrer dans SON territoire, c'est-à-dire la chambre d'Arthur.

Personne ne l'entendrait crier à l'aide. Et puis d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, il avait juste besoin de vêtements ! Il aurait l'impression de se comporter en fillette s'il se mettait à crier à l'aide.

Mais surtout, il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence : il était coincé ici. Il avait en tout et pour tout une serviette sur le dos, et il ne pouvait décemment pas se balader dans les couloirs comme ça. Il était prince, tout de même.

Désespéré, il alla se laissa tomber sur son lit pour réfléchir à tout cela confortablement. C'est ainsi qu'il sentit un petit objet dur et piquant sous sa tête. Lorsqu'il passa la main sous son crâne, l'objet se révéla être un carton, rectangulaire, et couvert d'une petite écriture noire et serrée. Celle de Merlin.

Désormais franchement inquiet, Arthur frotta ses yeux, et lut attentivement. Puis il re-frotta ses yeux, et relut. Tout aussi attentivement. A la quatrième lecture, le texte n'avait pas changé d'un poil et cela l'atterrait profondément. En substance, la carte annonçait… un jeu de piste, avec pour récompense à chaque étape les vêtements d'Arthur. Le tout organisé par son valet. Le mot précisait également l'emplacement de la première enveloppe, qui indiquerait la marche à suivre vers la première étape.

Par dépit, Arthur se laissa retomber dans un oreiller en laissant échapper un gémissement sonore. Son valet était fou à lier. Et sadique. Et complètement psychopathe. Il n'était plus du tout question de lui proposer de se reposer ce soir, et encore moins de l'inviter à prendre un verre avec lui. Au contraire. Il travaillerait ce soir, demain, et toutes les autres jours qui suivraient, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe d'épuisement, Arthur se le jura en maugréant tout bas.

...

Il resta longtemps comme ça, affalé dans ses coussins, ayant de plus en plus froid à chaque minute. Et quand il comprit que Merlin ne viendrait pas et qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de se plier à ses directives absurdes, il finit par se redresser, resserrer fermement la serviette autour de ses reins, et drapa l'une des couvertures de son lit sur ses épaules. Il était parfaitement ridicule, il avait froid aux pieds, mais il n'avait plus aucune autre alternative. Alors mettant sa dignité de côté, il se drapa dans ce qui ce qui lui restait de fierté et dans sa couverture et sortit de la pièce. En regardant longuement à droite et à gauche que personne ne venait.

Au préalable, il avait récupéré la lettre lui annonçant la première étape de manière laconique. Un mot, un seul : « officine ». Et comme il n'y avait rien de plus à comprendre, Arthur guettait chaque coin de mur et chaque virage, rasait les murs, regardait par-dessus son épaule toutes les deux minutes, et avançait précipitamment en direction du laboratoire de Gaius. Somme toute, il était assez content de se rendre là-bas. Au moins, il pourrait confronter Gaius, voire Merlin, sur cette stupide blague, ce stupide jeu de piste !

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant le laboratoire, il avait les pieds gelés par manque de chaussures, et il sautillait donc stupidement d'un pied sur l'autre, pour tenter de les réchauffer autant que pour essayer d'éviter d'être en contact avec le sol. Il frappa à la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt. Derrière le battant, Gaius se tenait bien droit, dans l'embrasure de la porte et empêchait Arthur de seulement essayer de passer.

- Ah Gaius ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous pouvez me dire à quoi rime tout ça ! râla-t-il d'entrée de jeu, resserrant les pans de sa couverture contre lui, maigre protection contre le froid.

- Dans ça touche, ça touche pas. Dans ça touche pas, ça touche une fois. De quoi s'agit-il ? fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

- Pardon ? répliqua-t-il, ahuri.

- Dans ça touche, ça touche pas. Dans ça touche pas, ça touche une fois. De quoi s'agit-il ? répéta Gaius.

- MAIS QUOI ? hurla Arthur, franchement excédé.

Gaius ne cilla même pas et répéta sa formule pour la troisième fois. Arthur hurla encore un peu, pour faire bonne mesure, tenta de regarder derrière le vieux médecin, mais n'obtint aucun résultat probant. A chaque tentative d'Arthur, il répétait les mêmes mots comme s'il s'agissait d'un mantra. Et surtout, il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, empêchant Arthur de passer, alors que la douce chaleur de la pièce l'attirait terriblement.

Au bout d'un moment, il était totalement gelé et se souvint que la missive initiale de Merlin parlait de « jeu de piste ». Il rendit alors les armes et consentit à écouter Gaius, attentivement, et ce pour la première fois depuis que le médecin avait commencé à répéter sa foutue devinette.

- Bon allez-y Gaius. Répétez.

Un bref sourire sembla illuminer le visage du vieil homme, mais il reprit rapidement son masque imperturbable et récita de nouveau la formule.

- Dans ça touche, ça touche pas. Dans ça touche pas, ça touche une fois. De quoi s'agit-il ?

Arthur mit ses neurones en branle, essayant de deviner ce que l'énigme pouvait bien cacher. Il posa deux trois questions à Gaius, espérant obtenir des informations supplémentaires, mais il se heurta à un mur de silence.

- Un indice, finit-il par réclamer piteusement.

Après un instant de réflexion, Gaius accepta de lâcher :

- Dans Arthur, ça touche pas.

Cela changeait agréablement de la phrase ritournelle que l'homme prononçait depuis tout à l'heure mais ça n'avançait pas davantage le prince héritier, qui se mit à marmonner cet indice, au cas où ça l'aide _« Arthur, ça touche pas… Arthur, ça touche pas, et ça touche, ça touche pas… »._

Il grommelait tant et si bien qu'il faillit louper le regard fier et victorieux de Gaius. Puis le masque reprit ses droits sur le visage du médecin, mais Arthur devina qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, continuant de murmurer comme un laïus ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Puis d'un coup, une illumination sembla se faire dans son esprit.

- Dans Merlin, ça touche une fois ? demanda-t-il.

Gaius hocha positivement la tête. Arthur extatique et triomphant, déclama sa réponse à un Gaius fendu d'un grand sourire.

- Bravo Arthur, vous réussissez la première épreuve.

Il décroisa alors ses bras, sortant de ses manches dans le même temps un petit paquet et deux enveloppes de papier. Il les colla dans les mains d'Arthur, recula d'un pas et avant même que le prince ait eu le temps de dire ouf, la porte avait claqué.

- Eh ! s'exclama-t-il, furieux.

La fermeture de la porte avait aussi coupé le peu d'air chaud qu'il parvenait à capter, et il avait de nouveau froid. Se résignant une nouvelle fois à la lubie de son valet, et de son médecin royal, il regarda ce qu'il avait récupéré : la première enveloppe contenait un petit papier carré, avec une seule lettre écrite dessus : O. L'autre enveloppe lui révéla un petit mot : « Pour que vous n'ayez pas les pieds glacés ! » S'ensuivait les explications pour se rendre au prochain lieu, à l'aile Nord du château. L'écriture était celle de Merlin. Intrigué, il ouvrit alors le paquet… dans lequel il trouva une chaussette. Une seule.

Maugréant tout ce qu'il savait, Arthur eut quand même la présence d'esprit d'enfiler ladite chaussette, qui lui réchauffa maigrement le pied. Il glissa les lettres dans la petite bourse en cuir que le paquet contenait aussi. Il réajusta la serviette qui cachait sa nudité, resserra les pans de sa couverture et reprit sa route.

...

Il suivit les indications de la deuxième lettre, et se retrouva au bout de l'aile Nord, dans un cul de sac. La seule chose qui s'y trouvait là, c'était une corde qui pendait du plafond. Arthur leva donc les yeux, et découvrit une trappe ouverte. Il soupira, chercha des yeux une autre solution mais ne trouva rien. Alors avec une profonde inspiration, il se débarrassa de sa couverture, s'assura de la solidité de la serviette sur ses reins, et empoigna la corde. Et à la force de ses bras, il entama l'ascension. La corde était ponctuée de quelques nœuds pour faciliter son escalade, et ils ne furent pas de trop. C'est éreinté et les bras en compote qu'il parvint à la trappe, passa les bras, et se hissa dans le grenier, où il s'écroula, épuisé. Au moins, l'effort l'avait empêché d'avoir froid. Lorsqu'il eut reprit son souffle, il laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité du grenier dans lequel il venait d'atterrir, et vit un petit papier blanc se détacher nettement sur le sol noir. Il s'en saisit. De nouveaux, deux enveloppes et un paquet.

La première enveloppe contenait la lettre Y. La deuxième les mots « Pour mettre votre virilité au chaud ! » et les prochaines indications. Dans le paquet se trouvait logiquement ses braies, qu'il enfila avec bonheur. Non seulement ça le réchauffait, mais en plus il se sentait plus rassuré lorsqu'il était habillé et donc décent qu'avec la virilité qui pendait à l'air.

Il lut attentivement les prochaines indications… et découvrit qu'il devait redescendre. Ce grenier ne menait nulle part. Il grommela, se rendant compte qu'il ne faisait que ça depuis le début de ce maudit jeu de piste, rassembla ses muscles, conserva les nouvelles lettres, et entreprit de redescendre. Une fois en bas, il reprit sa couverture, la bourse et reprit son chemin.

...

Cette fois, son périple le mena vers l'armurerie, où il se retrouva de nouveau face à Gaius. Il tenta de nouveau d'engager la conversation, mais Gaius resta de glace, prenant son rôle de sphinx vraiment très au sérieux. Cette fois, il lui désigna une table et des feuilles, avec une plume et de l'encre. Il déclama son énigme :

- J'ai deux vases : un de 3 litres et un de 5 litres. Au départ les vases sont vides. Je ne veux mettre que 4 litres dans mon vase qui peut en contenir 5. Comment faire?

Et lui signifia qu'il pouvait mettre des idées au brouillon et s'aider des parchemins déposés sur la table où il avait l'habitude d'expliquer ses plans militaires. Avec un soupir (cela aussi devenait une mauvaise habitude), il commença sa réflexion. Dessina les deux vases en question, les gradua, et réfléchit. Il avait déjà été confronté à ce genre de problème dans sa jeunesse, ayant eu un professeur de mathématiques et d'arithmétiques particulièrement sadique. Etonnamment, il retrouva même des réflexes logiques, et au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte qu'à force de dessins, il avait obtenu une solution. Qu'il présenta à Gaius, un peu hésitant. Ce dernier hocha la tête, souriant, et lui tendit sa récompense.

Arthur voulut le remercier, mais le médecin avait rapidement disparu. Le prince déballa son gain, et découvrit sans surprise un mot de Merlin (qui cette fois lui disait que son torse serait au chaud), la lettre U, les nouvelles indications et sa chemise, que le prince enfila avec bénédiction.

C'est d'un pas presque guilleret qu'il se remit en route. Le jeu commençait à lui plaire.

...

Il se retrouva cette fois dans l'une des ailes du château qu'il connaissait très mal, puisqu'il s'agissait des chambres des domestiques. Dans un couloir, une marelle. De l'autre côté de la marelle, une porte close. Ignorant le dessin à la craie, il se dirigea vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir. Rien ne se passa. Il força le battant, mais il n'eut pas davantage de succès.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux, Merlin… jura-t-il alors que ses yeux tombèrent sur le dessin au sol.

Mais comme il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages et que le ridicule ne tuait pas, il revint se placer au début de la marelle. Et sautilla de case en case, évitant celles sur lesquelles était posé un caillou.

- C'est stupide, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

En quoi faire le rigolo allait-il pouvoir débloquer la porte ? Mais quand il entendit le bruit de la clenche, ses certitudes furent totalement remises en cause. Ebahi, il regarda la porte, qui s'ouvrit sans difficulté sous la pression de ses mains. Intrigué, il regarda les dalles de la marelle, et vit que celles sur lesquelles il avait posé les pieds étaient légèrement enfoncées dans le sol, d'environ deux millimètres. Encore admiratif du dispositif qu'avait mis en place son valet, il se demanda comment Merlin avait pu faire ça, et poursuivit sa route. Juste après la porte, il y avait les papiers désormais rituels et la boite cadeau. La lettre L, sa couronne « pour tenir ses neurones au chaud », comme l'écrivait Merlin, et les indications.

Joyeux, Arthur poursuivit.

...

Il se retrouva à la laverie, et y découvrit sans surprise Gaius, qui lui récita une nouvelle énigme :

- Vous lancez une balle, elle ralentit, s'arrête et revient dans votre main. Il n'y a aucun élastique, personne ne vous la relance, aucun mécanisme. Comment est ce possible ?

La réflexion, cette fois, ne fut pas très longue pour Arthur qui trouva quasiment immédiatement et offrit sa réponse à Gaius, qui sourit en lui remettant sa récompense, avant de disparaitre. Un J, sa deuxième chaussette et le lieu de la prochaine étape.

...

Lorsqu'il atteint son nouveau but, il n'était pas seul. Un serviteur mutique lui désigna une arbalète, deux cibles et un bandeau. Arthur hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'il devait faire. Il se plaça sur la ligne de départ, regarda bien les deux cibles, évalua la distance. Puis se laissa bander les yeux et placer l'arme dans les mains.

Sans précipitation, laissant agir ses réflexes et ses habitudes, il décocha un carreau après l'autre. Deux « TCHACK » lui répondirent en écho de ses tirs, et il enleva le morceau de tissu qui l'aveuglait, découvrant qu'il avait fait mouche, presque au centre de la cible dans les deux cas. Fier comme un coq, il se rengorgea et pavana, devant le serviteur totalement indifférent, qui se contenta de lui mettre dans les mains ce dont il avait déjà l'habitude.

Déçu que personne ne le félicite, il ouvrit le paquet, chaussa la botte qu'il venait de découvrir, un deuxième O. Et poursuivit son chemin.

...

Il retrouva sans surprise Gaius dans une des petites salles du conseil. Cette fois, le médecin ne dit rien et se contenta de lui désigner l'énoncé d'un nouveau problème, long et complexe, qu'il se devait de résoudre.

« 19+16=51

13+13=34

12+12=33

11+9=33

10+10 = ? »

Arthur devina immédiatement que les mathématiques ne l'aideraient absolument pas dans ce contexte et ouvrit son esprit à toutes les autres possibilités. Il fit de nouveaux essais, raturant mille fois ce qui marchait dans un cas mais pas dans l'autre. Lorsqu'une solution marcha sur deux lignes, il exulta… et fut profondément déçu lorsqu'à la troisième ligne, cela échoua. Agacé, il reprit ses investigations. Et triompha soudain, avec un immense sourire.

Il se retrouva vers Gaius pour valider son hypothèse, et ce dernier lui tendit ses enveloppes en échange : sa ceinture (qui, en l'absence de pantalon, maintint la serviette en place), la lettre A et les prochaines indications.

...

Cette fois-ci, il se retrouva dans un couloir fermé par une porte. Avant cela l'attendait une épreuve. Un mannequin de paille, une épée, un serviteur. Dans les mains de ce dernier, un sablier. L'homme, muet comme tous les gens qu'avait croisé Arthur au cours de ces épreuves, leva trois doigts pour lui signifier qu'il avait trois minutes. Arthur sourit d'un air vantard. Trois minutes pour mettre en pièces un mannequin de paille, c'était bien au dessus de son record. Il avait fait ça des dizaines, voire des centaines de fois en entraînement et l'exercice était pour lui aussi facile et naturel que respirer. Ce fut quand le serviteur s'approcha de lui une corde à la main qu'Arthur comprit que l'épreuve allait être singulièrement plus compliquée.

Mais comme il n'avait pas le choix, il se laissa attacher sa main droite dans le dos, prit l'épée dans la gauche et soupesa son poids pour essayer de s'habituer, se mit en position et attendit le

- Top !

Et il commença méthodiquement à mettre en pièce le mannequin, à l'instinct, essayant de faire avec sa main gauche ce qu'il faisait d'ordinaire avec la droite. Fort heureusement pour lui, son instinct était excellent. Au « Top ! » suivant, il s'arrêta pour contempler son œuvre. Il laissa échapper une exclamation fière. Ce n'était pas aussi brillant que ce qu'il aurait fait en pleine possession de ses moyens, avec sa main d'épée, mais il était évident que si cela avait été un homme véritable, il serait mort depuis longtemps et dans d'atroces souffrances.

Le serviteur fit le tour du mannequin, hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur, le détacha puis lui tendit ses récompenses qu'Arthur rafla avec bonheur : la lettre X, un pull fin, les prochaines indications.

Il y prenait goût, songea-t-il en s'habillant. Il ne serait pas contre que la prochaine étape contienne sa deuxième botte, cela dit. N'en porter qu'une déséquilibrait quelque peu sa démarche.

...

Sans surprise, il retrouva Gaius lors de l'étape suivante. Cette fois, il lui posa une énigme vraiment ardue, qui lui demanda une réflexion tellement intensive que Gaius, fatigué d'attendre, finit par tirer une chaise à lui (ils se trouvaient dans l'une des chambres d'un des membres de la cour) et s'assit.

- Tristan et Iseult veulent s'envoyer des cadeaux secrets, mais craignent que le coffre dans lequel ils placent les objets soit ouvert sur le chemin. Pour pallier à ça, ils possèdent chacun un cadenas, et la clé qui permet de l'ouvrir. Comment procèdent-ils ?

Arthur dut même réclamer des parchemins pour dessiner les clés, le coffret, les serrures. Mais ça lui tordait tout de même l'esprit. Lassé d'attendre, Gaius tapotait ses doigts contre la table et finit par lâcher un indice :

- Le coffret peut faire plusieurs voyages pour un seul objet déplacé.

A la lumière de ce nouvel élément, Arthur ouvrit son esprit aux champs des possibles et finit par découvrir une solution. Qu'il jugea bien tordu, tant de précautions pour de simples lettres d'amour, mais que Gaius valida avec le sourire, lui remettant ses enveloppes et paquet en échange : Déçu Arthur y découvrit son pantalon alors qu'il espérait une botte (mais au moins, il pourrait se débarrasser de cette foutue serviette qui lui enserrait la taille depuis vraiment trop longtemps désormais !), la lettre E, et ses prochaines indications.

...

Elles le menèrent cette fois à la porte sud de l'armurerie, celle si donnait sur l'extérieur. Ladite porte était grande ouverte, et comme Arthur n'avait sur le dos qu'une fine chemise et un pull, il frissonna. Il le fit même davantage lorsqu'il comprit en quoi consistait son épreuve. Sir Leon l'attendait, et à côté de lui se tenait une pile de boules de neige.

- Oh non non non non… psalmodia-t-il ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'il allait se passer

- Exceptionnellement, pour cette épreuve, l'organisateur suprême tolère de vous donner votre récompense avant l'épreuve, dans un but d'équilibrer vos forces.

L'organisateur suprême ? Non mais de quel titre Merlin s'enorgueillissait autant ? râla-t-il intérieurement.

- Soit, grommela-t-il en tendant les mains.

Sans surprise, il reçut du paquet sa deuxième botte, qu'il enfila avec bonheur. Il ne se voyait pas sortir dans la neige pour éviter les tirs de sir Leon en chaussettes.

Il alla se placer à quelques mètres de son sous-chef des armées, s'attendant à ce qu'on lui demande s'il était prêt. Leon n'en fit rien, et Arthur évita le premier tir de justesse.

- Eh ! se récria-t-il.

Leon ne tint absolument pas compte de ses récriminations, et continua de le bombarder de boules de neige, le but étant qu'il les évite toutes. Ce qu'Arthur fit, après un temps d'hésitation, retrouvant ses anciens réflexes de meilleur joueur de la grande bataille de boules de neiges de Camelot, et il évita chacun des tirs avec une habilité étonnante.

A la fin, Leon lui adressa les premiers mots de félicitations qu'il avait reçu depuis qu'il avait commencé ce jeu stupide (mais qu'il l'amusait beaucoup), et lui remit l'enveloppe avec la lettre E, une nouvelle fois.

...

L'épreuve suivante avec Gaius lui demanda d'écrire un seul mot avec les lettres NOTULUSEM, ce qu'il réussit haut la main sans difficulté. Il en gagna la lettre N, sa veste, ce qui acheva de le réchauffer totalement. Il abandonna sa couverture et se sentit enfin prêt à aller affronter le banquet. Sauf que ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il se baladait dans le château, et qu'il allait bientôt être en retard. Et il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui pouvait lui manquer dans sa tenue. Mais comme le jeu continuait, il poursuivit.

Il dut par la suite gagner une course en sac la plus stupide de tout les temps contre un valet lambda (_Non, mais sérieusement Merlin ?_ s'exclama-t-il à haute voix en comprenant la teneur de l'épreuve), et obtint la lettre U et son manteau, chaud et épais.

Il ne voyait vraiment plus ce qu'il pourrait gagner par la suite, mais il ne voyait pas ce que les lettres obtenues jusqu'à maintenant : OYULJOAXEEN, et maintenant U pouvaient bien vouloir dire.

Alors il poursuivit.

...

L'épreuve d'après lui demanda d'échapper à son jugement truqué à base de papier marqué d'une croix (la prison), ou non marqué (la liberté), sachant que le seigneur qui rendait la justice faisait en sorte que tous les papiers soit porteurs d'une croix. Arthur, ulcéré par cette manière de rendre la justice (bien que l'énigme de Gaius soit fictive, il le savait bien) alors qu'il prônait une égalité pour tous quelque soit le jugement, trouva rapidement une solution pour échapper à la mort de ce roi malhonnête. C'est alors que Gaius lui tendit un paquet qui différait des autres. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours l'enveloppe qui contenait les prochaines indications. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours un petit morceau de papier rectangulaire mentionnant la lettre R.

Mais le paquet qui d'ordinaire contenait de quoi se rhabiller n'était pas en simple papier blanc. Cette fois, il éclatait de couleur écarlate et le dragon, blason des Pendragon était peint sur toutes les faces d'une main précise. Arthur loua d'ailleurs le talent de son valet, et prit le temps de défaire l'emballage avec entrain. Et découvrit un simple dessin de Merlin, un visage souriant… posé sur un bonnet multicolore et tricoté à la main. Il eut vaguement l'envie de se récrier que JAMAIS il ne porterait un truc pareil, que Merlin était devenu fou, qu'il avait le plus mauvais goût de la terre et qu'il mériterait d'être brûlé pour ça, mais il finit par apercevoir sur le carton du visage souriant un prénom, tracé d'une main féminine : Guenièvre.

Ah, si c'était Guenièvre qui lui avait tricoté ça, ça changeait tout. Il n'avait pas le cœur de décevoir la jeune femme, et la mort dans l'âme, retira sa couronne pour enfoncer le machin multicolore sur sa tête avant de reposer sa couronne sur son royal crâne, en ayant la sensation d'être profondément stupide. Gaius, d'ailleurs, qui le fixait, semblait ricaner sous cape.

Se drapant dans le peu le peu de dignité qui lui restait, Arthur prit l'enveloppe de ses prochaines instructions et repartit en quête.

...

La prochaine étape lui demanda de marcher sur les mains. Si son équilibre était parfait et ses muscles bien assez vigoureux pour cela, l'exercice lui coûta de nombreux bleus et éraflures, car il n'avait pas fait cela depuis sa prime jeunesse, où ses maîtres d'armes lui avait fait faire toutes sortes d'exercices dans le but de développer sa musculature.

Il tomba donc plusieurs fois, et il vit le rictus amusé que le serviteur qui lui avait signifié son épreuve, mais qui comme tous les autres ne dit absolument rien. Arthur songea que Merlin, lui, devait l'avoir regardé tout le long et qu'il devait bien s'amuser. Au terme d'un bref parcours où il parvint à garder son équilibre, ses mains étaient éraflées. Mais il obtint en récompense la lettre H, et un paquet tout aussi brillant et lumineux que la dernière fois.

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait de nouveau d'un cadeau (mais de qui, il l'ignorait), il l'ouvrit avidement, pour y découvrir un longue écharpe rouge. Agrémentée de dragons d'or sur toute la longueur. C'était un peu moins ridicule que le bonnet qu'il portait sur la tête, mais ça restait légèrement stupide. Cette fois, la carte qui l'accompagnait était signée de Merlin, et d'un visage avec un clin d'œil. Même si Arthur se trouvait légèrement stupide, il caressa le tissu en se disant que Merlin avait dû y passer des heures pour tricoter ça, surtout avec les motifs complexes que ses armoiries représentaient. L'attention était touchante, et il ne put s'empêcher de la nouer immédiatement autour de son cou, l'œil légèrement humide, songeant que c'était comme si les mains de Merlin s'entourait autour de sa nuque.

Il ouvrit ensuite l'enveloppe, et constata que le jeu continuait. Désormais franchement intrigué sur la suite des évènements, Arthur se rendit dans le prochain lieu d'un pas guilleret.

...

Il retrouva de nouveau Gaius, cette fois dans la sellerie (dans cette histoire, il avait visité le château dans son intégralité). Le vieil homme, Arthur le sentit clairement, commençait à en avoir marre. Dans tout ça, lui aussi ne cessait de se balader dans tout le château, et comme il ne pouvait prévoir en combien de temps Arthur allait réussir l'épreuve d'adresse ou de force qui alternait avec ses épreuves de logique et de réflexion, il devait à chaque fois l'attendre et le prince concevait allégrement que le médecin put en avoir ras-le-bol.

- Quelqu'un est mort. Tout le monde sait qui l'a tué, on sait où le trouver, on connait les motifs. Pourtant l'assassin n'ira jamais en prison, ni même ne sera jugé, pourquoi ?

Cette fois, Arthur n'hésita pas bien longtemps avant de donner sa réponse, laquelle fut saluée par un sourire de Gaius, et encore un paquet rutilant. Arthur, ayant retrouvé son âme d'enfant, sautilla d'impatience en l'attrapant, se demandant quelle surprise avait cette fois dissimulé son valet sous le papier coloré.

Gaius s'éclipsa pendant qu'il déballait son présent. Et c'est donc seul qu'il poussa un « oh » de surprise émerveillé. Il s'était souvent plaint à Merlin que ses gants étaient usés, que le cuir était trop souple, qu'ils glissaient de ses mains, et se refroidissaient trop rapidement. Il songeait d'ailleurs à en demander d'autres à son père, mais il était quand même très attaché à sa paire à lui : c'était une paire que son paternel lui avait offert en disant qu'il était devenu un homme. La part rationnelle de son être savait qu'il devait en changer, mais la part sentimentale était bien trop attachée à ce que représentaient ses vieux gants : l'attention de son père, sa fierté. Arthur avait un mal fou à s'en détacher, même s'il pestait souvent après eux, leur inefficacité et les quantités de baumes de soin contre les engelures que Merlin étalait sur ses mains.

Mais ce que Merlin lui offrait était un gant (oui, un seul, ce dont Arthur s'étonna), neuf et dans un cuir brillant. Arthur n'osait penser à la somme faramineuse que cela avait dû représenter, et remercia mentalement son valet pour ce cadeau. D'autant qu'au-delà du présent matériel, il y avait tout ce que le jeune homme avait créé autour : des souvenirs. Le souvenir du plus mémorable Noël d'Arthur, auquel serait désormais rattaché ce gant. Merlin connaissait totalement son seigneur et maître, et Arthur en fut très ému. Il y glissa la main immédiatement, appréciant la chaleur qu'il diffusait et la douceur de la texture.

Puis se demanda quoi faire, avec un seul gant. Il récupéra alors la nouvelle lettre cartonnée qu'il recevait : R. Et encore des indications, cette fois très claire « Faire le parcours jusqu'à la salle des fêtes à pieds joints »

- Tu n'es pas sérieux, Merlin, grommela-t-il à voix haute.

Il se trouvait dans la sellerie, c'est-à-dire qu'il avait au moins un étage à monter, et douze couloirs à parcourir avant de se trouver là où il était censé être depuis un moment maintenant.

- Très sérieux, lui répondit la voix rieuse de Merlin.

Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner que déjà le jeune homme filait vers ses pieds et l'entourait d'une corde pour s'assurer qu'il ne tricherait pas.

- Bon courage Arthur ! lança-t-il avant de disparaître dans l'ombre.

Le prince n'avait rien eu le temps de lui dire. Mais comme il n'avait pas le choix, il commença sa balade, soufflant et peinant. Merlin, dans sa gentillesse habituelle, n'avait pas trop serré la corde qui entravait ses jambes, et il parvenait à trouver un rythme convenable. Il n'en arriva pas moins essoufflé et en sueur devant la porte close de la salle du banquet.

Juste devant, il y avait un paquet rouge, un poignard et deux cartes. La première disait laconiquement « Bravo Arthur ». La deuxième mentionnait la lettre T. Il trancha la corde avec le poignard, puis ouvrit son cadeau, qui contenait logiquement son deuxième gant neuf, qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler.

Puis, fier de lui, il essaya de pousser le battant de la porte, mais celle-ci ne céda pas. C'est alors qu'il vit les seize petits carrés bien alignés, taillés sur la porte, chacun semblant avoir été prévu pour qu'on glisse un morceau carré de carton, exactement du même genre que ceux qu'Arthur avait collecté sans trop savoir qu'en faire tout au long de sa quête. Ils se souvint de la porte qui ne s'ouvrait qu'après qu'il se soit plié au jeu de la marelle, par un mécanisme dont il ignorait tout. Il les sortit alors tous de sa bourse et les aligna sur le sol :

O-Y-U-L-J-O-A-X-E-E-N-U-R-H-R-T

Il y avait un sens, probablement, mais il ne savait pas lequel… Il regarda de nouveau la porte, et constata qu'il y avait, à deux reprises, un espace un peu plus grand que les autres. Trois mots, donc. Le deuxième de quatre lettres, le dernier de six lettres. Son regard tomba sur les lettres au sol.

Il n'hésita plus, les ramassa, et les mit une par une dans les emplacements prévus à cet effet :

JO-Y-E-U-X-N-O-E-L-A-R-T-H-U-R, apparut le message.

Un bruit satisfaisant se fit entendre en provenance de la clenche et fier comme un coq, Arthur poussa le battant.

Le bruit assourdissant qui se précipita sur lui manqua de le faire s'évanouir, après avoir passé des heures dans un silence le plus complet, hormis les énigmes de Gaius et ses propres jérémiades. Toute la cour, réunie dans la grande salle de banquet et vêtue de ses plus beaux atours, sifflait son arrivée, applaudissait à tout rompre et laissait échapper des vivats. A l'autre bout de la pièce, drapé dans des vêtements écarlates symptomatiques des Pendragon, Uther trônait et adressait à son fils l'air le plus rayonnant qui soit.

Lentement, comme progressant dans un rêve, Arthur remonta l'allée de tables qui le menaient droit à son père. Ce dernier leva une main, réclama le silence, et c'est sous des chuchotis s'estompant doucement qu'Arthur acheva sa course. Il se planta face à son père et attendit.

- Mon Fils, Arthur Pendragon, Prince Héritier du royaume de Camelot, tu as aujourd'hui prouvé ta capacité à gouverner ! En faisant preuve d'adresse, de logique, de force, en sachant te plier à ce qui était demandé, tu prouves à tous que tu feras un grand roi et mon légitime successeur. Gaius m'a rappelé qu'il y a longtemps, les Pendragon devaient prouver leur valeur afin d'assurer leur légitimité au trône. Lui et ton valet ont souhaité s'en charger pour que tu nous prouves à tous que tu feras un grand roi ! Félicitations.

C'est en saisissant le cadeau qu'Uther lui tendait qu'Arthur prit conscience qu'il lui manquait quelque chose de vital dans sa tenue. Merlin lui avait fourni tous ses habits, mais il lui manquait tout de même un poids essentiel à sa ceinture : celui d'une épée. Et celle que lui tendait son père était tout ce dont il avait rêvé : d'un poids et d'un équilibre parfait, la lame paraissait extrêmement tranchante et elle miroitait. Arthur l'attrapa, et la brandit bien haut, sous les exclamations de joie de la foule.

En tournant sur lui-même pour se faire admirer de tous, il vit à côté de son père Gaius qui lui souriait largement, et derrière lui Merlin, qui irradiait littéralement de joie, un immense sourire barrant son visage, d'une oreille à l'autre (ce qui n'était pas peu dire).

Puis il vit Guenièvre aussi, qui rougissait et souriait. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rappela qu'il était probablement toujours coiffé du bonnet qu'elle avait tricoté.

...

_Il est bien sûr totalement volontaire qu'aucune des réponses aux énigmes n'ait été donnée ) Si vous les souhaitez, vous pouvez faire des propositions en review et me demander de les valider;)(et même me demander tout simplement les réponses si vous n'avez rien trouvé ^^)_

_J'avais également songé à poser à Arthur l'énigme d'Einstein (sur les cinq hommes qui vivent dans cinq maisons de couleur différentes, ont cinq animaux de compagnie différents, etc), mais cette énigme fait intervenir des marques de cigarette, et c'était difficile à justifier au moyen âge ^^ (je suis déjà vaguement anachronique parfois ^^) et comme je me suis déjà bien démenée pour cette fic, je n'avais pas volonté de refaire l'énigme pour ensuite la réadapter (je l'ai déjà fait et c'est super long !)_

_Prochain chapitre le 24 Décembre :)_

_Vous avez tous les indices pour deviner qui seront les deux personnages qui feront des misères à Arthur… j'écris un OS (sur la base d'un prompt) à qui me fournira la bonne réponse, avec sa justification ^^_

_Reviews ? :)_


	4. Merlin et Gaius - Version Merthur

**Chapitre 2.2 : Gaius et Merlin**

_Je ne saurais que vous conseiller de vous munir d'une feuille et d'un stylo, si vous aimez les devinettes, pour voir si vous êtes aussi intelligent(e)s qu'Arthur… )_

Version MerThur

Arthur flottait dans un monde de douceur, de chaleur et de tendresse. Il rêvait sans doute, mais il ne savait pas à quoi. La seule chose dont il se souvenait, c'était cette impression de flotter dans du coton. La vie était belle. Chose exceptionnelle, il ouvrit une demi-paupière avant l'arrivée de Merlin. Ses rideaux avaient été mal fermés le soir dernier, et un mince filet de lumière traversait la pièce, venant l'éclairer. Etonnamment, cela ne le fit pas ronchonner. Au contraire. Il referma les yeux, et soupira de béatitude. Sous ses multiples couvertures, au fond de son lit, rien de grave ne pouvait lui arriver, il en était persuadé. Nous étions Noël, et ce soir il y aurait une fête. La veille, il avait neigé énormément et il y avait de fortes chances que le sol en soit toujours généreusement couvert. Il en profiterait pour aller pousser son valet dans la neige, lui lancer quelques boules avec ses chevaliers. Au retour, il imaginait déjà un bon bain chaud, puis profiter de la tiédeur de ses appartements avant le repas du soir.

Arthur soupira d'aise. Il aimait Noël, la manière dont son père était plus joyeux en cette période, le château couvert de bougies, de guirlandes, de conifères, de guis. Il aimait rester au château toute la journée, au chaud. Enfant, il avait aussi aimé les glissages sur le lac gelé, les thés chauds avec Morgana… Le temps semblait se suspendre, à Noël. Comme si le battement du monde ralentissait doucement, s'immobilisait pour une journée, et reprenait le lendemain.

Se renfonçant encore davantage dans ses couvertures, Arthur se rendormit à moitié.

Il entendit de loin une porte qui s'ouvrait, un plateau posé sur la table, la tenture qui séparait sa chambre de sa pièce à vivre se soulever et retomber. Il se préparait inconsciemment à râler, mettre la tête sous l'oreiller, se pelotonner dans ses couvertures, voire être obligé de les retenir contre lui face aux assauts de Merlin. Il n'en fut rien. Merlin n'hurla pas « debout les morts ! ». Merlin n'ouvrit pas les rideaux avec violence. Merlin ne grimpa pas sur le lit pour le secouer.

- Sire… fit à la place la voix embêtée de Merlin.

Pour faire bonne mesure, Arthur grogna tout de même.

- Sire, je suis désolé mais… vous devez vous lever.

- Noël, grommela Arthur en réponse. Rien à faire. Veut dormir.

- Désolé. Vous avez une missive royale. Votre père vous mande d'aller lui chercher un truc à l'autre bout du pays. Une bête sauvage, magique, un truc comme ça. Vous devez partir sur l'heure.

Arthur ouvrit grand les yeux et se redressa. Dans la semi-pénombre, il distingua tout de même les traits embêtés de Merlin, sincèrement navré pour lui. Le serviteur ne mentait pas pour l'embêter ou l'obliger à se lever plus vite (il se méfiait, Merlin lui avait déjà fait le coup une fois). Il disait la vérité. Arthur, dépité, se laissa retomber pesamment dans ses oreillers de plumes.

- Nooon, non, non, non, ronchonna-t-il. Je ne veux pas.

- Ne faites pas l'enfant, soupira Merlin.

- Je ne fais pas l'enfant, mais je n'irais pas.

Il fallut encore de longues et âpres minutes de négociation à Merlin pour faire sortir Arthur de son lit, lui faire enfiler des vêtements bien chauds, son armure, puis il lui avait fourré son épée dans les mains et lui avait souhaité bonne chance.

C'était sur le parvis du château qu'Arthur réalisa soudain.

- Mais tu ne viens pas ? se récria-t-il à l'intention de Merlin.

- Moi ? Ben non, Sire. Je vais pas sortir par ce temps alors que personne ne me l'a ordonné.

Arthur fut d'abord éberlué, puis sourit sadiquement.

- Moi, je te l'ordonne, susurra-t-il.

- Désolé, ricana Merlin. Gaius est débordé, épidémie de rhume et de grippe, vous n'aviez pas remarqué ? Gaius me veut à ses côtés, il a même demandé expressément à Uther si vous pouviez vous passer de moi aujourd'hui. Et comme le roi entendait vous envoyer crapahuter à travers le pays, il était d'accord. Dommage hein ?

Arthur songea qu'en matière de cynique et de sadisme, Merlin venait de le battre à plates coutures.

- Bon ben bon voyage hein ! Soyez à l'heure pour le banquet de ce soir !

Et sur ce, il fit demi-tour, rentra dans le château et laissa pour seule trace de son passage l'empreinte de ses pas dans la neige, qu'Arthur contempla stupidement pendant une bonne demie-minute, en râlant, éberlué. Il faudrait à son retour faire une remise à niveau de la compétence « respect hiérarchique » de Merlin.

...

Arthur était gelé. Glacé. Frigorifié. Réfrigéré. Existait-il d'autres termes ? Si c'était le cas, Arthur était sûr qu'ils s'appliquaient aussi. Bref, il avait froid. Il avait commencé à neiger au milieu de la journée, et ça ne s'était jamais arrêté. Tous les hommes de sa troupe avaient bougonné, et il avait dû essayer de motiver tout ce petit monde, alors que lui-même n'en pensait pas moins.

Sans compter qu'ils avaient eu l'impression d'être profondément inutiles toute la journée. Les instructions d'Uther avaient été floues, étranges et illogiques. Ils avaient crapahuté (l'expression employée par Merlin était vraiment très juste) toute la journée de village en village, dans la neige et le froid, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'ils fabriquaient ici. Les paysans du premier village leur décrivirent une créature de cauchemar qui sévissait dans la région, version non corroborée par ceux du deuxième, qui décriaient la présence d'une sorcière de la pire espèce. Ne sachant quoi chercher, ils n'avaient pu que se contenter d'errer de villages en villages, récoltant des témoignages épars, divers et variés, disparates, promettant de s'occuper le plus vite possible de la menace qui planait. Les assurer que le roi pensait à eux, ne les oubliait pas. Arthur en devenait nerveux : il était parti pour une mission de combat, de bataille, et le voila qui se retrouvait à faire du diplomatique ! Ça l'agaçait, mais le prince bien élevé qu'il était souriait, hochait la tête, répondait oui, et séduisait son peuple.

Lorsque vint la fin de la journée, la luminosité ne leur permettrait bientôt plus de voir devant eux, Arthur sonna la retraite vers Camelot. Aucun des hommes de sa troupe ne protesta. Voire même, ils semblèrent apprécier, et chacun d'eux – Arthur y compris – parut immensément soulagé de voir se détacher dans la nuit qui s'installait les tours de Camelot à l'horizon.

Lorsqu'ils mirent pied à terre, fourbus et gelés, Arthur eut cependant la désagréable surprise de ne pas voir Merlin. D'habitude son serviteur était là, toujours, l'accompagnant, le soutenant, le supportant râler (sauf que c'était habituellement l'inverse et que c'était lui, le prince, qui endurait les jérémiades du jeune homme). Un tel manque à sa fonction était inacceptable, jugea Arthur en grimaçant dans les couloirs en direction de sa chambre. Son armure était gelée, elle lui semblait plus lourde que jamais. Ses vêtements en dessous étaient empreints d'humidité, que l'armure en métal rendait plus froid encore, et il était persuadé d'avoir perdu un orteil ou deux dans l'entreprise.

Lorsqu'il parvint cependant à sa chambre, il sourit soudain, et toute sa mauvaise humeur s'envola. Un immense baquet d'eau fumante trônait au centre de la pièce, et il faisait délicieusement chaud. Merlin, qui s'affairait prêt de la baignoire, fut sur lui avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de dire un mot, le saluant et faisant courir ses mains expertes sur lui pour dégrafer chaque partie de son armure et de ses vêtements.

A chaque morceau de métal qui tombait par terre avec un bruit sourd, la chaleur de la pièce assaillait les parcelles de la peau du prince ainsi nouvellement dénudées, et le brûlait presque, ce qu'Arthur recevait avec bonheur, les yeux clos.

- Merci, Merlin, sourit-t-il.

Le serviteur ne dit rien mais lui rendit son sourire, tout en achevant de le déshabiller. La peau glacée d'Arthur, agressée par la chaleur du feu près de lui rougissait violemment, et le prince ne rêvait que de se plonger dans la bassine fumante. Ce qu'il fit sans hésiter, sans même que son valet ne lui demande.

- Aaaaah, soupira-t-il d'aise en voyant rougir ses chairs et brûler ses doigts.

C'était presque trop chaud, mais c'était le bonheur.

- Votre Seigneurie veut-elle que je la masse ? proposa Merlin d'un ton affable.

- Tu es bien aimable ce soir, remarqua Arthur.

Il se laissa faire néanmoins, profitant de l'eau chaude sans plus penser à rien, tandis que les doigts de Merlin couraient sur ses épaules et le haut de son dos pour lui détendre les muscles. Le serviteur lui lava ensuite avec précaution les cheveux, lui racontant de son habituel ton enjoué tout ce qui s'était passé au château depuis son départ. Du point de vue d'Arthur, si on lui demandait de résumer tout ce qu'avait babillé Merlin, il n'y avait quasiment rien à retenir. Cela n'empêcha pas le valet de lui narrer dans les moindres détails tout ce qui lui passait par la tête : Uther qui l'avait apostrophé pour lui demander où était Arthur (apparemment, le roi avait oublié qu'il avait envoyé son fils courir la campagne), la servante qui avait renversé une rangée de chandelles avec le panier de linge qu'elle emmenait à la laverie (la moitié des draps qu'elle transportait étaient foutus), la préparation du banquet, les dindons que les cuisinières avaient plumé toute la journée en prévision du festin de de la soirée, la tournée de malades avec Gaius (et tous ces malheureux bougres qui priaient Gaius avec ardeur de leur rendre l'appétit, ou à défaut le goût avant ce soir, sans quoi ils ne profiteraient que très peu du repas), les trois sapins supplémentaires qu'Uther avait décidé de rajouter dans la Grande Salle, ou encore les guirlandes que Merlin avait décidé de rajouter dans sa chambre.

Ce n'était que des détails et de futilités. Arthur n'en avait strictement rien à faire de savoir que Dame Aliénor avait essayé six robes différentes en prévision de ce soir, ou que le clan des nobles avait gagné face aux roturiers dans la grande bataille de boules de neige de l'après-midi. C'était une tradition de Camelot, un rare instant de grâce où les enfants de tout horizon pouvait venir se mêler à la bataille, choisir leur camp en fonction de leur haute naissance (ou pas). Généralement, les roturiers gagnaient car plus nombreux (et les enfants de nobles avaient toujours pour ordre de ne pas se salir), et Arthur lui-même avait joué à cela étant plus jeune. Tout ce que lui racontait Merlin n'avait aucune importance, mais il donnait à Arthur l'impression que c'était lui qui avait gagné la bataille, cette après-midi, qu'il était un enfant et que la vie était belle.

Il s'enfonça encore davantage dans l'eau de son bain en soupirant de contentement.

- Bon Sire, je vous laisse, je dois ranger tout ça, décréta Merlin.

Arthur tourna le regard vers lui d'un air vaguement intéressé. Les yeux mi-clos sous le plaisir de l'eau chaude : Merlin avait plus ou moins rangé la chambre et désignait désormais le tas de morceaux d'armure. Arthur lui fit un vague signe pour lui signifier son accord. Il s'en fichait, de toute manière. Il voulait se reposer, profiter de son bain, et surtout ne plus voir ces bouts de métal gelé.

- Ne traînez pas trop non plus, lui rappela Merlin avant de partir, je vous rappelle que vous avez un banquet ce soir.

Et sur ce, il disparut.

Quant à Arthur, il gouta pleinement le silence et le repos qu'il méritait. Un instant, il mit même sa tête sous l'eau pour profiter encore davantage du silence mouillé qui existait quand ses oreilles s'immergeaient. Il barbota, se détendit, fit des bulles en rêvant d'un bon thé chaud, comme sa nourrice lui apportait parfois au lit ou dans un bain chaud, l'hiver quand il s'était montré sage.

..

Mais il n'était plus un enfant, et au bout d'un moment, la bassine fut un peu trop tiède et Arthur se résolut à sortir de l'eau.

Sous ses pieds, une serviette moelleuse lui évitait de se glacer les pieds sur la pierre. Une deuxième serviette lui permit de se sécher et de s'envelopper dedans, bénissant la prévenance de Merlin. Il lui vint même à l'esprit qu'il donnerait congé à son serviteur ce soir, et l'inviterait à profiter du banquet avec lui (à partir d'une certaine heure, Uther serait bien trop soul pour se rendre compte qu'il ferait assoir un roturier à la table royale). Oui, Merlin mériterait bien cela, songea Arthur.

Il se frotta vigoureusement les cheveux pour en enlever le maximum d'humidité, noua la serviette autour de ses reins et se rendit derrière son paravent à la recherche de ses vêtements que le prévenant Merlin n'avait pas dû manquer de préparer.

Il n'y avait rien. Sur le moment, Arthur ne s'inquiéta pas. Parfois, Merlin lui posait ses affaires à des endroits totalement improbables, ou les faisaient simplement tomber. Il fit alors le tour du paravent, regarda sur le dessus du lit. Rien. Par acquis de conscience, il alla même vérifier dans la pièce d'à côté au cas où Merlin soit revenu avec ses vêtements propres, les ait déposés sur une chaise pour ramasser quelque chose, puis les ait oublié. Mais il n'y avait rien non plus.

Cela agaça le prince. De prévenant et efficace, Merlin redevenait stupide et étourdi. Pour la peine, il n'aura pas une minute de libre ce soir, et toc ! songea Arthur dans un élan d'immaturité. Mais qu'importait, après tout. Il lui suffisait de mettre ce qu'il voulait en le prélevant dans l'armoire. Il s'y rendit donc d'un pas décidé, l'ouvrit fermement... et blêmit. Il n'y avait rien. Pas de chemises, pas de pantalon, pas de chausse, pas de vestes, rien. Même pas une ceinture, une paire de gant ou un bonnet. Le vide total.

- MERLIN ! MERLIN ! hurla-t-il.

Il ne savait même pas s'il devait être inquiet (un voleur de vêtements princiers ?) ou énervé (une farce de son valet ?).

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- MERLIN ! retenta-t-il de nouveau, sans plus de succès que précédemment.

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis que le serviteur était parti ? Allait-il bientôt revenir ? Ou bien attendra-il Arthur au banquet, et ne s'inquiéterait pas avant des heures ? Le prince se mit à s'inquiéter franchement. Aucun serviteur ne viendrait dans ses appartements. C'était l'apanage de Merlin, et il savait que le jeune homme en était fier. Jamais il ne le dirait, mais il savait que son valet avait interdit à tous les autres de pénétrer dans SON territoire, c'est-à-dire la chambre d'Arthur.

Personne ne l'entendrait crier à l'aide. Et puis d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, il avait juste besoin de vêtements ! Il aurait l'impression de se comporter en fillette s'il se mettait à crier à l'aide.

Mais surtout, il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence : il était coincé ici. Il avait en tout et pour tout une serviette sur le dos, et il ne pouvait décemment pas se balader dans les couloirs comme ça. Il était prince, tout de même.

Désespéré, il alla se laissa tomber sur son lit pour réfléchir à tout cela confortablement. C'est ainsi qu'il sentit un petit objet dur et piquant sous sa tête. Lorsqu'il passa la main sous son crâne, l'objet se révéla être un carton, rectangulaire, et couvert d'une petite écriture noire et serrée. Celle de Merlin.

Désormais franchement inquiet, Arthur frotta ses yeux, et lut attentivement. Puis il re-frotta ses yeux, et relut. Tout aussi attentivement. A la quatrième lecture, le texte n'avait pas changé d'un poil et cela l'atterrait profondément. En substance, la carte annonçait… un jeu de piste, avec pour récompense à chaque étape les vêtements d'Arthur. Le tout organisé par son valet. Le mot précisait également l'emplacement de la première enveloppe, qui indiquerait la marche à suivre vers la première étape.

Par dépit, Arthur se laissa retomber dans un oreiller en laissant échapper un gémissement sonore. Son valet était fou à lier. Et sadique. Et complètement psychopathe. Il n'était plus du tout question de lui proposer de se reposer ce soir, et encore moins de l'inviter à prendre un verre avec lui. Au contraire. Il travaillerait ce soir, demain, et toutes les autres jours qui suivraient, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe d'épuisement, Arthur se le jura en maugréant tout bas.

...

Il resta longtemps comme ça, affalé dans ses coussins, ayant de plus en plus froid à chaque minute. Et quand il comprit que Merlin ne viendrait pas et qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de se plier à ses directives absurdes, il finit par se redresser, resserrer fermement la serviette autour de ses reins, et drapa l'une des couvertures de son lit sur ses épaules. Il était parfaitement ridicule, il avait froid aux pieds, mais il n'avait plus aucune autre alternative. Alors mettant sa dignité de côté, il se drapa dans ce qui ce qui lui restait de fierté et dans sa couverture et sortit de la pièce. En regardant longuement à droite et à gauche que personne ne venait.

Au préalable, il avait récupéré la lettre lui annonçant la première étape de manière laconique. Un mot, un seul : « officine ». Et comme il n'y avait rien de plus à comprendre, Arthur guettait chaque coin de mur et chaque virage, rasait les murs, regardait par-dessus son épaule toutes les deux minutes, et avançait précipitamment en direction du laboratoire de Gaius. Somme toute, il était assez content de se rendre là-bas. Au moins, il pourrait confronter Gaius, voire Merlin, sur cette stupide blague, ce stupide jeu de piste !

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin devant le laboratoire, il avait les pieds gelés par manque de chaussures, et il sautillait donc stupidement d'un pied sur l'autre, pour tenter de les réchauffer autant que pour essayer d'éviter d'être en contact avec le sol. Il frappa à la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit aussitôt. Derrière le battant, Gaius se tenait bien droit, dans l'embrasure de la porte et empêchait Arthur de seulement essayer de passer.

- Ah Gaius ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous pouvez me dire à quoi rime tout ça ! râla-t-il d'entrée de jeu, resserrant les pans de sa couverture contre lui, maigre protection contre le froid.

- Dans ça touche, ça touche pas. Dans ça touche pas, ça touche une fois. De quoi s'agit-il ? fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

- Pardon ? répliqua-t-il, ahuri.

- Dans ça touche, ça touche pas. Dans ça touche pas, ça touche une fois. De quoi s'agit-il ? répéta Gaius.

- MAIS QUOI ? hurla Arthur, franchement excédé.

Gaius ne cilla même pas et répéta sa formule pour la troisième fois. Arthur hurla encore un peu, pour faire bonne mesure, tenta de regarder derrière le vieux médecin, mais n'obtint aucun résultat probant. A chaque tentative d'Arthur, il répétait les mêmes mots comme s'il s'agissait d'un mantra. Et surtout, il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, empêchant Arthur de passer, alors que la douce chaleur de la pièce l'attirait terriblement.

Au bout d'un moment, il était totalement gelé et se souvint que la missive initiale de Merlin parlait de « jeu de piste ». Il rendit alors les armes et consentit à écouter Gaius, attentivement, et ce pour la première fois depuis que le médecin avait commencé à répéter sa foutue devinette.

- Bon allez-y Gaius. Répétez.

Un bref sourire sembla illuminer le visage du vieil homme, mais il reprit rapidement son masque imperturbable et récita de nouveau la formule.

- Dans ça touche, ça touche pas. Dans ça touche pas, ça touche une fois. De quoi s'agit-il ?

Arthur mit ses neurones en branle, essayant de deviner ce que l'énigme pouvait bien cacher. Il posa deux trois questions à Gaius, espérant obtenir des informations supplémentaires, mais il se heurta à un mur de silence.

- Un indice, finit-il par réclamer piteusement.

Après un instant de réflexion, Gaius accepta de lâcher :

- Dans Arthur, ça touche pas.

Cela changeait agréablement de la phrase ritournelle que l'homme prononçait depuis tout à l'heure mais ça n'avançait pas davantage le prince héritier, qui se mit à marmonner cet indice, au cas où ça l'aide _« Arthur, ça touche pas… Arthur, ça touche pas, et ça touche, ça touche pas… »._

Il grommelait tant et si bien qu'il faillit louper le regard fier et victorieux de Gaius. Puis le masque reprit ses droits sur le visage du médecin, mais Arthur devina qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, continuant de murmurer comme un laïus ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Puis d'un coup, une illumination sembla se faire dans son esprit.

- Dans Merlin, ça touche une fois ? demanda-t-il.

Gaius hocha positivement la tête. Arthur extatique et triomphant, déclama sa réponse à un Gaius fendu d'un grand sourire.

- Bravo Arthur, vous réussissez la première épreuve.

Il décroisa alors ses bras, sortant de ses manches dans le même temps un petit paquet et deux enveloppes de papier. Il les colla dans les mains d'Arthur, recula d'un pas et avant même que le prince ait eu le temps de dire ouf, la porte avait claqué.

- Eh ! s'exclama-t-il, furieux.

La fermeture de la porte avait aussi coupé le peu d'air chaud qu'il parvenait à capter, et il avait de nouveau froid. Se résignant une nouvelle fois à la lubie de son valet, et de son médecin royal, il regarda ce qu'il avait récupéré : la première enveloppe contenait un petit papier carré, avec une seule lettre écrite dessus : O. L'autre enveloppe lui révéla un petit mot : « Pour que vous n'ayez pas les pieds glacés ! » S'ensuivait les explications pour se rendre au prochain lieu, à l'aile Nord du château. L'écriture était celle de Merlin. Intrigué, il ouvrit alors le paquet… dans lequel il trouva une chaussette. Une seule.

Maugréant tout ce qu'il savait, Arthur eut quand même la présence d'esprit d'enfiler ladite chaussette, qui lui réchauffa maigrement le pied. Il glissa les lettres dans la petite bourse en cuir que le paquet contenait aussi. Il réajusta la serviette qui cachait sa nudité, resserra les pans de sa couverture et reprit sa route.

...

Il suivit les indications de la deuxième lettre, et se retrouva au bout de l'aile Nord, dans un cul de sac. La seule chose qui s'y trouvait là, c'était une corde qui pendait du plafond. Arthur leva donc les yeux, et découvrit une trappe ouverte. Il soupira, chercha des yeux une autre solution mais ne trouva rien. Alors avec une profonde inspiration, il se débarrassa de sa couverture, s'assura de la solidité de la serviette sur ses reins, et empoigna la corde. Et à la force de ses bras, il entama l'ascension. La corde était ponctuée de quelques nœuds pour faciliter son escalade, et ils ne furent pas de trop. C'est éreinté et les bras en compote qu'il parvint à la trappe, passa les bras, et se hissa dans le grenier, où il s'écroula, épuisé. Au moins, l'effort l'avait empêché d'avoir froid. Lorsqu'il eut reprit son souffle, il laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité du grenier dans lequel il venait d'atterrir, et vit un petit papier blanc se détacher nettement sur le sol noir. Il s'en saisit. De nouveaux, deux enveloppes et un paquet.

La première enveloppe contenait la lettre Y. La deuxième les mots « Pour mettre votre virilité au chaud ! » et les prochaines indications. Dans le paquet se trouvait logiquement ses braies, qu'il enfila avec bonheur. Non seulement ça le réchauffait, mais en plus il se sentait plus rassuré lorsqu'il était habillé et donc décent qu'avec la virilité qui pendait à l'air.

Il lut attentivement les prochaines indications… et découvrit qu'il devait redescendre. Ce grenier ne menait nulle part. Il grommela, se rendant compte qu'il ne faisait que ça depuis le début de ce maudit jeu de piste, rassembla ses muscles, conserva les nouvelles lettres, et entreprit de redescendre. Une fois en bas, il reprit sa couverture, la bourse et reprit son chemin.

...

Cette fois, son périple le mena vers l'armurerie, où il se retrouva de nouveau face à Gaius. Il tenta de nouveau d'engager la conversation, mais Gaius resta de glace, prenant son rôle de sphinx vraiment très au sérieux. Cette fois, il lui désigna une table et des feuilles, avec une plume et de l'encre. Il déclama son énigme :

- J'ai deux vases : un de 3 litres et un de 5 litres. Au départ les vases sont vides. Je ne veux mettre que 4 litres dans mon vase qui peut en contenir 5. Comment faire?

Et lui signifia qu'il pouvait mettre des idées au brouillon et s'aider des parchemins déposés sur la table où il avait l'habitude d'expliquer ses plans militaires. Avec un soupir (cela aussi devenait une mauvaise habitude), il commença sa réflexion. Dessina les deux vases en question, les gradua, et réfléchit. Il avait déjà été confronté à ce genre de problème dans sa jeunesse, ayant eu un professeur de mathématiques et d'arithmétiques particulièrement sadique. Etonnamment, il retrouva même des réflexes logiques, et au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte qu'à force de dessins, il avait obtenu une solution. Qu'il présenta à Gaius, un peu hésitant. Ce dernier hocha la tête, souriant, et lui tendit sa récompense.

Arthur voulut le remercier, mais le médecin avait rapidement disparu. Le prince déballa son gain, et découvrit sans surprise un mot de Merlin (qui cette fois lui disait que son torse serait au chaud), la lettre U, les nouvelles indications et sa chemise, que le prince enfila avec bénédiction.

C'est d'un pas presque guilleret qu'il se remit en route. Le jeu commençait à lui plaire.

...

Il se retrouva cette fois dans l'une des ailes du château qu'il connaissait très mal, puisqu'il s'agissait des chambres des domestiques. Dans un couloir, une marelle. De l'autre côté de la marelle, une porte close. Ignorant le dessin à la craie, il se dirigea vers la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir. Rien ne se passa. Il força le battant, mais il n'eut pas davantage de succès.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux, Merlin… jura-t-il alors que ses yeux tombèrent sur le dessin au sol.

Mais comme il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages et que le ridicule ne tuait pas, il revint se placer au début de la marelle. Et sautilla de case en case, évitant celles sur lesquelles était posé un caillou.

- C'est stupide, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

En quoi faire le rigolo allait-il pouvoir débloquer la porte ? Mais quand il entendit le bruit de la clenche, ses certitudes furent totalement remises en cause. Ebahi, il regarda la porte, qui s'ouvrit sans difficulté sous la pression de ses mains. Intrigué, il regarda les dalles de la marelle, et vit que celles sur lesquelles il avait posé les pieds étaient légèrement enfoncées dans le sol, d'environ deux millimètres. Encore admiratif du dispositif qu'avait mis en place son valet, il se demanda comment Merlin avait pu faire ça, et poursuivit sa route. Juste après la porte, il y avait les papiers désormais rituels et la boite cadeau. La lettre L, sa couronne « pour tenir ses neurones au chaud », comme l'écrivait Merlin, et les indications.

Joyeux, Arthur poursuivit.

...

Il se retrouva à la laverie, et y découvrit sans surprise Gaius, qui lui récita une nouvelle énigme :

- Vous lancez une balle, elle ralentit, s'arrête et revient dans votre main. Il n'y a aucun élastique, personne ne vous la relance, aucun mécanisme. Comment est ce possible ?

La réflexion, cette fois, ne fut pas très longue pour Arthur qui trouva quasiment immédiatement et offrit sa réponse à Gaius, qui sourit en lui remettant sa récompense, avant de disparaitre. Un J, sa deuxième chaussette et le lieu de la prochaine étape.

...

Lorsqu'il atteint son nouveau but, il n'était pas seul. Un serviteur mutique lui désigna une arbalète, deux cibles et un bandeau. Arthur hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'il devait faire. Il se plaça sur la ligne de départ, regarda bien les deux cibles, évalua la distance. Puis se laissa bander les yeux et placer l'arme dans les mains.

Sans précipitation, laissant agir ses réflexes et ses habitudes, il décocha un carreau après l'autre. Deux « TCHACK » lui répondirent en écho de ses tirs, et il enleva le morceau de tissu qui l'aveuglait, découvrant qu'il avait fait mouche, presque au centre de la cible dans les deux cas. Fier comme un coq, il se rengorgea et pavana, devant le serviteur totalement indifférent, qui se contenta de lui mettre dans les mains ce dont il avait déjà l'habitude.

Déçu que personne ne le félicite, il ouvrit le paquet, chaussa la botte qu'il venait de découvrir, un deuxième O. Et poursuivit son chemin.

...

Il retrouva sans surprise Gaius dans une des petites salles du conseil. Cette fois, le médecin ne dit rien et se contenta de lui désigner l'énoncé d'un nouveau problème, long et complexe, qu'il se devait de résoudre.

« 19+16=51

13+13=34

12+12=33

11+9=33

10+10 = ? »

Arthur devina immédiatement que les mathématiques ne l'aideraient absolument pas dans ce contexte et ouvrit son esprit à toutes les autres possibilités. Il fit de nouveaux essais, raturant mille fois ce qui marchait dans un cas mais pas dans l'autre. Lorsqu'une solution marcha sur deux lignes, il exulta… et fut profondément déçu lorsqu'à la troisième ligne, cela échoua. Agacé, il reprit ses investigations. Et triompha soudain, avec un immense sourire.

Il se retrouva vers Gaius pour valider son hypothèse, et ce dernier lui tendit ses enveloppes en échange : sa ceinture (qui, en l'absence de pantalon, maintint la serviette en place), la lettre A et les prochaines indications.

...

Cette fois-ci, il se retrouva dans un couloir fermé par une porte. Avant cela l'attendait une épreuve. Un mannequin de paille, une épée, un serviteur. Dans les mains de ce dernier, un sablier. L'homme, muet comme tous les gens qu'avait croisé Arthur au cours de ces épreuves, leva trois doigts pour lui signifier qu'il avait trois minutes. Arthur sourit d'un air vantard. Trois minutes pour mettre en pièces un mannequin de paille, c'était bien au dessus de son record. Il avait fait ça des dizaines, voire des centaines de fois en entraînement et l'exercice était pour lui aussi facile et naturel que respirer. Ce fut quand le serviteur s'approcha de lui une corde à la main qu'Arthur comprit que l'épreuve allait être singulièrement plus compliquée.

Mais comme il n'avait pas le choix, il se laissa attacher sa main droite dans le dos, prit l'épée dans la gauche et soupesa son poids pour essayer de s'habituer, se mit en position et attendit le

- Top !

Et il commença méthodiquement à mettre en pièce le mannequin, à l'instinct, essayant de faire avec sa main gauche ce qu'il faisait d'ordinaire avec la droite. Fort heureusement pour lui, son instinct était excellent. Au « Top ! » suivant, il s'arrêta pour contempler son œuvre. Il laissa échapper une exclamation fière. Ce n'était pas aussi brillant que ce qu'il aurait fait en pleine possession de ses moyens, avec sa main d'épée, mais il était évident que si cela avait été un homme véritable, il serait mort depuis longtemps et dans d'atroces souffrances.

Le serviteur fit le tour du mannequin, hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur, le détacha puis lui tendit ses récompenses qu'Arthur rafla avec bonheur : la lettre X, un pull fin, les prochaines indications.

Il y prenait goût, songea-t-il en s'habillant. Il ne serait pas contre que la prochaine étape contienne sa deuxième botte, cela dit. N'en porter qu'une déséquilibrait quelque peu sa démarche.

...

Sans surprise, il retrouva Gaius lors de l'étape suivante. Cette fois, il lui posa une énigme vraiment ardue, qui lui demanda une réflexion tellement intensive que Gaius, fatigué d'attendre, finit par tirer une chaise à lui (ils se trouvaient dans l'une des chambres d'un des membres de la cour) et s'assit.

- Tristan et Iseult veulent s'envoyer des cadeaux secrets, mais craignent que le coffre dans lequel ils placent les objets soit ouvert sur le chemin. Pour pallier à ça, ils possèdent chacun un cadenas, et la clé qui permet de l'ouvrir. Comment procèdent-ils ?

Arthur dut même réclamer des parchemins pour dessiner les clés, le coffret, les serrures. Mais ça lui tordait tout de même l'esprit. Lassé d'attendre, Gaius tapotait ses doigts contre la table et finit par lâcher un indice :

- Le coffret peut faire plusieurs voyages pour un seul objet déplacé.

A la lumière de ce nouvel élément, Arthur ouvrit son esprit aux champs des possibles et finit par découvrir une solution. Qu'il jugea bien tordu, tant de précautions pour de simples lettres d'amour, mais que Gaius valida avec le sourire, lui remettant ses enveloppes et paquet en échange : Déçu Arthur y découvrit son pantalon alors qu'il espérait une botte (mais au moins, il pourrait se débarrasser de cette foutue serviette qui lui enserrait la taille depuis vraiment trop longtemps désormais !), la lettre E, et ses prochaines indications.

...

Elles le menèrent cette fois à la porte sud de l'armurerie, celle si donnait sur l'extérieur. Ladite porte était grande ouverte, et comme Arthur n'avait sur le dos qu'une fine chemise et un pull, il frissonna. Il le fit même davantage lorsqu'il comprit en quoi consistait son épreuve. Sir Leon l'attendait, et à côté de lui se tenait une pile de boules de neige.

- Oh non non non non… psalmodia-t-il ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'il allait se passer

- Exceptionnellement, pour cette épreuve, l'organisateur suprême tolère de vous donner votre récompense avant l'épreuve, dans un but d'équilibrer vos forces.

L'organisateur suprême ? Non mais de quel titre Merlin s'enorgueillissait autant ? râla-t-il intérieurement.

- Soit, grommela-t-il en tendant les mains.

Sans surprise, il reçut du paquet sa deuxième botte, qu'il enfila avec bonheur. Il ne se voyait pas sortir dans la neige pour éviter les tirs de sir Leon en chaussettes.

Il alla se placer à quelques mètres de son sous-chef des armées, s'attendant à ce qu'on lui demande s'il était prêt. Leon n'en fit rien, et Arthur évita le premier tir de justesse.

- Eh ! se récria-t-il.

Leon ne tint absolument pas compte de ses récriminations, et continua de le bombarder de boules de neige, le but étant qu'il les évite toutes. Ce qu'Arthur fit, après un temps d'hésitation, retrouvant ses anciens réflexes de meilleur joueur de la grande bataille de boules de neiges de Camelot, et il évita chacun des tirs avec une habilité étonnante.

A la fin, Leon lui adressa les premiers mots de félicitations qu'il avait reçu depuis qu'il avait commencé ce jeu stupide (mais qu'il l'amusait beaucoup), et lui remit l'enveloppe avec la lettre E, une nouvelle fois.

...

L'épreuve suivante avec Gaius lui demanda d'écrire un seul mot avec les lettres NOTULUSEM, ce qu'il réussit haut la main sans difficulté. Il en gagna la lettre N, sa veste, ce qui acheva de le réchauffer totalement. Il abandonna sa couverture et se sentit enfin prêt à aller affronter le banquet. Sauf que ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'il se baladait dans le château, et qu'il allait bientôt être en retard. Et il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qui pouvait lui manquer dans sa tenue. Mais comme le jeu continuait, il poursuivit.

Il dut par la suite gagner une course en sac la plus stupide de tout les temps contre un valet lambda (_Non, mais sérieusement Merlin ?_ s'exclama-t-il à haute voix en comprenant la teneur de l'épreuve), et obtint la lettre U et son manteau, chaud et épais.

Il ne voyait vraiment plus ce qu'il pourrait gagner par la suite, mais il ne voyait pas ce que les lettres obtenues jusqu'à maintenant : OYULJOAXEEN, et maintenant U pouvaient bien vouloir dire.

Alors il poursuivit.

...

L'épreuve d'après lui demanda d'échapper à son jugement truqué à base de papier marqué d'une croix (la prison), ou non marqué (la liberté), sachant que le seigneur qui rendait la justice faisait en sorte que tous les papiers soit porteurs d'une croix. Arthur, ulcéré par cette manière de rendre la justice (bien que l'énigme de Gaius soit fictive, il le savait bien) alors qu'il prônait une égalité pour tous quelque soit le jugement, trouva rapidement une solution pour échapper à la mort de ce roi malhonnête. C'est alors que Gaius lui tendit un paquet qui différait des autres. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours l'enveloppe qui contenait les prochaines indications. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours un petit morceau de papier rectangulaire mentionnant la lettre R.

Mais le paquet qui d'ordinaire contenait de quoi se rhabiller n'était pas en simple papier blanc. Cette fois, il éclatait de couleur écarlate et le dragon, blason des Pendragon était peint sur toutes les faces d'une main précise. Arthur loua d'ailleurs le talent de son valet, et prit le temps de défaire l'emballage avec entrain. Et découvrit un simple dessin de Merlin, un visage souriant… posé sur un bonnet multicolore et tricoté à la main. Il eut vaguement l'envie de se récrier que JAMAIS il ne porterait un truc pareil, que Merlin était devenu fou, qu'il avait le plus mauvais goût de la terre et qu'il mériterait d'être brûlé pour ça, mais il finit par apercevoir sur le carton du visage souriant un prénom, tracé d'une main féminine : Guenièvre.

Ah, si c'était Guenièvre qui lui avait tricoté ça, ça changeait tout. Il n'avait pas le cœur de décevoir la jeune femme, et la mort dans l'âme, retira sa couronne pour enfoncer le machin multicolore sur sa tête avant de reposer sa couronne sur son royal crâne, en ayant la sensation d'être profondément stupide. Gaius, d'ailleurs, qui le fixait, semblait ricaner sous cape.

Se drapant dans le peu le peu de dignité qui lui restait, Arthur prit l'enveloppe de ses prochaines instructions et repartit en quête.

...

La prochaine étape lui demanda de marcher sur les mains. Si son équilibre était parfait et ses muscles bien assez vigoureux pour cela, l'exercice lui coûta de nombreux bleus et éraflures, car il n'avait pas fait cela depuis sa prime jeunesse, où ses maîtres d'armes lui avait fait faire toutes sortes d'exercices dans le but de développer sa musculature.

Il tomba donc plusieurs fois, et il vit le rictus amusé que le serviteur qui lui avait signifié son épreuve, mais qui comme tous les autres ne dit absolument rien. Arthur songea que Merlin, lui, devait l'avoir regardé tout le long et qu'il devait bien s'amuser. Au terme d'un bref parcours où il parvint à garder son équilibre, ses mains étaient éraflées. Mais il obtint en récompense la lettre H, et un paquet tout aussi brillant et lumineux que la dernière fois.

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait de nouveau d'un cadeau (mais de qui, il l'ignorait), il l'ouvrit avidement, pour y découvrir un longue écharpe rouge. Agrémentée de dragons d'or sur toute la longueur. C'était un peu moins ridicule que le bonnet qu'il portait sur la tête, mais ça restait légèrement stupide. Cette fois, la carte qui l'accompagnait était signée de Merlin, et d'un visage avec un clin d'œil. Même si Arthur se trouvait légèrement stupide, il caressa le tissu en se disant que Merlin avait dû y passer des heures pour tricoter ça, surtout avec les motifs complexes que ses armoiries représentaient. L'attention était touchante, et il ne put s'empêcher de la nouer immédiatement autour de son cou, l'œil légèrement humide, songeant que c'était comme si les mains de Merlin s'entourait autour de sa nuque.

Il ouvrit ensuite l'enveloppe, et constata que le jeu continuait. Désormais franchement intrigué sur la suite des évènements, Arthur se rendit dans le prochain lieu d'un pas guilleret.

...

Il retrouva de nouveau Gaius, cette fois dans la sellerie (dans cette histoire, il avait visité le château dans son intégralité). Le vieil homme, Arthur le sentit clairement, commençait à en avoir marre. Dans tout ça, lui aussi ne cessait de se balader dans tout le château, et comme il ne pouvait prévoir en combien de temps Arthur allait réussir l'épreuve d'adresse ou de force qui alternait avec ses épreuves de logique et de réflexion, il devait à chaque fois l'attendre et le prince concevait allégrement que le médecin put en avoir ras-le-bol.

- Quelqu'un est mort. Tout le monde sait qui l'a tué, on sait où le trouver, on connait les motifs. Pourtant l'assassin n'ira jamais en prison, ni même ne sera jugé, pourquoi ?

Cette fois, Arthur n'hésita pas bien longtemps avant de donner sa réponse, laquelle fut saluée par un sourire de Gaius, et encore un paquet rutilant. Arthur, ayant retrouvé son âme d'enfant, sautilla d'impatience en l'attrapant, se demandant quelle surprise avait cette fois dissimulé son valet sous le papier coloré.

Gaius s'éclipsa pendant qu'il déballait son présent. Et c'est donc seul qu'il poussa un « oh » de surprise émerveillé. Il s'était souvent plaint à Merlin que ses gants étaient usés, que le cuir était trop souple, qu'ils glissaient de ses mains, et se refroidissaient trop rapidement. Il songeait d'ailleurs à en demander d'autres à son père, mais il était quand même très attaché à sa paire à lui : c'était une paire que son paternel lui avait offert en disant qu'il était devenu un homme. La part rationnelle de son être savait qu'il devait en changer, mais la part sentimentale était bien trop attachée à ce que représentaient ses vieux gants : l'attention de son père, sa fierté. Arthur avait un mal fou à s'en détacher, même s'il pestait souvent après eux, leur inefficacité et les quantités de baumes de soin contre les engelures que Merlin étalait sur ses mains.

Mais ce que Merlin lui offrait était un gant (oui, un seul, ce dont Arthur s'étonna), neuf et dans un cuir brillant. Arthur n'osait penser à la somme faramineuse que cela avait dû représenter, et remercia mentalement son valet pour ce cadeau. D'autant qu'au-delà du présent matériel, il y avait tout ce que le jeune homme avait créé autour : des souvenirs. Le souvenir du plus mémorable Noël d'Arthur, auquel serait désormais rattaché ce gant. Merlin connaissait totalement son seigneur et maître, et Arthur en fut très ému. Il y glissa la main immédiatement, appréciant la chaleur qu'il diffusait et la douceur de la texture.

Puis se demanda quoi faire, avec un seul gant. Il récupéra alors la nouvelle lettre cartonnée qu'il recevait : R. Et encore des indications, cette fois très claire : se rendre jusque dans sa chambre, pieds joints.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux, Merlin, grommela-t-il à voix haute.

Il se trouvait dans la sellerie, c'est-à-dire qu'il avait au moins un étage à monter, et douze couloirs à parcourir avant de se trouver là où il était censé être depuis un moment maintenant.

Personne ne répondit à ses jérémidades, mais un serviteur apparut soudain de l'ombre, une corde à la main. Celui-ci la lui désigna, et Arthur eut à peine le temps de faire mine d'acquiescer de mauvaise grâce que déjà le jeune homme filait vers ses pieds et les liait fermement pour s'assurer qu'il ne tricherait pas.

Le prince n'avait rien eu le temps de lui dire. Mais comme il n'avait pas le choix, il commença sa balade, soufflant et peinant. Fort heureusement le serviteur n'avait pas trop serré la corde qui entravait ses jambes, et il parvenait à trouver un rythme convenable. Il n'en arriva pas moins essoufflé et en sueur devant la porte close de sa chambre. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il allait trouver derrière le battant comment apothéose de ce Noël si spécial.

Juste devant la porte, il y avait un paquet rouge, un poignard et deux cartes. La première disait laconiquement « Bravo Arthur ». La deuxième mentionnait la lettre T. Il trancha la corde avec le poignard, puis ouvrit son cadeau, qui contenait logiquement son deuxième gant neuf, qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler.

Puis, fier de lui, il essaya de pousser le battant de la porte, mais celle-ci ne céda pas. C'est alors qu'il vit les seize petits carrés bien alignés, chacun semblant avoir été prévu pour qu'on glisse un morceau carré de carton, exactement du même genre que ceux qu'Arthur avait collecté sans trop savoir qu'en faire tout au long de sa quête. Ils se souvint de la porte qui ne s'ouvrait qu'après qu'il se soit plié au jeu de la marelle, par un mécanisme dont il ignorait tout. Il les sortit alors tous de sa bourse et les aligna sur le sol :

O-Y-U-L-J-O-A-X-E-E-N-U-R-H-R-T

Il y avait un sens, probablement, mais il ne savait pas lequel… Il regarda de nouveau la porte, et constata qu'il y avait, à deux reprises, un espace un peu plus grand que les autres. Trois mots, donc. Le deuxième de quatre lettres, le dernier de six lettres. Son regard tomba sur les lettres au sol.

Il n'hésita plus, les ramassa, et les mit une par une dans les emplacements prévus à cet effet :

JO-Y-E-U-X-N-O-E-L-A-R-T-H-U-R, apparut le message.

Un bruit satisfaisant se fit entendre en provenance de la clenche et fier comme un coq, Arthur poussa le battant.

Sa chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité de ce début de nuit. Totalement silencieuse. Intrigué, il avança, mais ne trouva rien. Il était déçu, profondément déçu. Pas de fête finale ? Pas de remerciements en grande pompe ? Son cœur se pinça. Il avait joué le jeu, il avait triomphé de toutes les étapes… pour rien ? Personne ne l'attendait. Pas même Merlin ? Il sentit une petite part de son cœur se fissurer, et c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il passa la tenture qui le séparait de sa chambre.

C'est là qu'il le découvrit. A la lueur de ce qui lui semblait êtres des milliers de bougies, une silhouette se distinguait dans le lit, couchée en chien de fusil, une silhouette mince et pâle, des cheveux corbeaux, et Arthur le savait, deux yeux saphirs s'il daignait ouvrir les paupières.

Il s'approcha à pas de loup de son lit, et contempla d'un air ému le corps recroquevillé. Merlin l'avait attendu. Puis s'était endormi, ce qui était logiquement compréhensible : à la réflexion, il avait dû passer la journée à tout installer, tout préparer, mettre au point les énigmes et points de rendez-vous avec Gaius… Il n'imaginait que trop bien tous les efforts que le jeune homme avait dû faire.

- Merlin, appela-t-il doucement.

Le jeune homme endormi papillonna des yeux, puis se réveilla totalement et se dressa sur le lit, adressant un sourire éblouissant à Arthur. Il s'était pelotonné sous les couvertures du prince (enfin, celles qui restait l'une d'entre elles devait traîner quelque part dans le château) et Arthur ne voyait que le ses épaules, qui semblaient… nues. Il rougit presque.

- Enfin vous voila, Sire. Vous avez donc déjoué tous les pièges, sourit le serviteur.

Arthur perçut dans son ton et son regard la taquinerie, la fierté d'avoir réussi à piéger le prince, mais surtout la fierté débordante qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de son Arthur, qui avait tout réussi.

- Tu as une imagination débordante, lui sourit Arthur.

- Il fallait bien ça pour que vous trouviez ce Noël inoubliable… Et vous avez un truc bizarre sur la tête.

Arthur rougit violemment, se rappelant le cadeau de Gwen qu'il s'était obligé à porter, et l'enleva précipitamment. Sa couronne vola également à l'autre bout de la pièce dans un tintement clair, mais Arthur avait rivé son regard dans celui de Merlin et il ne songeait absolument pas à aller récupérer son royal attribut.

- Il me manquait un cadeau et Gwen a insisté, rit Merlin. Ça vous allait bien, cela dit, le taquina-t-il.

Joueur, Arthur sauta sur le lit et attaqua son serviteur. Il s'interrompit très vite lorsque la couverture glissa le long du buste de Merlin, dévoilant sa nudité. Arthur rougit furieusement en se demandant _jusqu'où_ son valet était nu.

- J'avais froid en vous attendant, et j'étais fatigué, alors je me suis mis à l'aise, expliqua le jeune homme.

Arthur ne dit rien, ne sachant que faire, profondément gêné d'être là, sur son propre lit, mais dans lequel se trouvait Merlin. Son valet Merlin, qui venait de lui offrir le meilleur Noël de sa vie.

- J'ai encore un cadeau pour vous, Sire… murmura Merlin. Si vous le désirez.

- Tu ne pourras pas faire mieux. Je suis déjà comblé, affirma maladroitement le prince, qui savait pourtant exactement ce que Merlin pourrait faire de plus.

Le jeune homme vrilla son regard dans le sien, l'obligeant ainsi à ne pas détourner le regard.

- Ces vêtements, que je vous ai permis de retrouver les uns après les autres… je veux désormais vous les enlever.

Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de peur ou de honte dans la voix de Merlin, mais juste après, un doute le saisit et il se détourna de gêne. Arthur, lui n'hésita pas. D'une main possessive, il s'empara du menton de Merlin, l'obligea à relever le visage, et écrasa sa bouche contre celle de son valet, qui réceptionna le baiser enfiévré de son prince comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Pas un instant ils ne réfléchirent, mais leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson communiquaient bien plus efficacement sur les sentiments que le moindre mot, leurs yeux brillants et pailletés valaient toutes les déclarations du monde. Et les mains de Merlin, fidèles à leur demande, parcoururent le corps d'Arthur avec empressement, ôtant l'un après l'autre tous les vêtements qu'il lui avait permis d'obtenir. Et lorsqu'Arthur fut aussi nu que son serviteur (qui l'était totalement sous la couette, comme il s'en rendit compte juste après), il se glissa auprès de son serviteur, pour que leurs corps continuent de se parler, se presser l'un contre l'autre. Le reste de la nuit se perdit en gémissements incontrôlés, caresses tendres, et impétuosité.

...

_Il est bien sûr totalement volontaire qu'aucune des réponses aux énigmes n'ait été donnée ) Si vous les souhaitez, vous pouvez faire des propositions en review et me demander de les valider;)(et même me demander tout simplement les réponses si vous n'avez rien trouvé ^^)_

_J'avais également songé à poser à Arthur l'énigme d'Einstein (sur les cinq hommes qui vivent dans cinq maisons de couleur différentes, ont cinq animaux de compagnie différents, etc), mais cette énigme fait intervenir des marques de cigarette, et c'était difficile à justifier au moyen âge ^^ (je suis déjà vaguement anachronique parfois ^^) et comme je me suis déjà bien démenée pour cette fic, je n'avais pas volonté de refaire l'énigme pour ensuite la réadapter (je l'ai déjà fait et c'est super long !)_

_Prochain chapitre le 24 Décembre :)_

_Vous avez tous les indices pour deviner qui seront les deux prochains personnages qui feront des misères à Arthur… j'écris un OS (sur la base d'un prompt) à qui me fournira la bonne réponse, avec sa justification ^^_

_Reviews ? :)_


	5. Mordred et Gwaine - Version Canon

_Joyeux Noël à tous, et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! :)_

_Je vous révèle l'astuce qu'il y avait et que personne n'a trouvé :(_

_Les Grands Méfaits = GM_

_Gwen et Morgana = GM_

_Gaius et Merlin = GM_

_Gwaine et Mordred = GM_

_Evident non ? ^^_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

**Chapitre 3.1 : Gwaine et Mordred**

_ Version Canon_

Mordred reposa son épée sur son râtelier. L'entraînement venait de s'achever, et comme tous ses camarades, il se retrouvait dans l'armurerie pour se débarrasser de leurs armures et retourner vaquer à leurs occupations. Arthur avait déjà quitté la pièce, appelé par Merlin pour un problème urgent (Gwaine avait murmuré que le problème urgent s'appelait bien souvent Guenièvre, ce qui avait provoqué l'hilarité des chevaliers autour). Peu à peu la pièce s'était vidée de ses compagnons d'arme, laissant Mordred seul. Il en avait besoin. Il aimait la chevalerie, ce sentiment de ce sentir utile et aimé. Il aimait profondément Arthur, son Roi, et ses compagnons de joutes, devenus les premiers amis de sa longue solitude. Mais pourtant, il y avait des instants où Mordred n'était pas à l'aise au château. Il rêvait de feu de camp et de terre froide sous ses pieds, de campement précaire, et de magie courant dans ses veines. A l'approche du solstice d'hiver, son sang druidique pulsait un peu trop fort dans ses veines et il ressentait de plus en plus fréquemment le besoin de s'isoler. Consciemment ou non, ses camarades l'avaient laissé faire… Ici, le solstice s'appelait Noël et les festivités prévues dans ce but n'avaient rien en commun avec ce qu'avait pu connaître le jeune druide. Une part de lui aurait aimé apprendre ces nouvelles traditions, mais son instinct tendait à le marginaliser.

Il soupira profondément, se croyant seul, lorsqu'il entendit une voix. Celle de Gwaine, toujours rieuse et gaie. La bonne humeur de Gwaine était toujours contagieuse.

- C'est bientôt Noël ! proclamait le chevalier. Vous savez quand est-ce qu'Arthur a prévu de mettre en place le jeu ?

- Encore faudrait-il que tu n'aies pas découragé tout le monde, râla la voix de Leon.

Mordred, curieux, s'approchait d'eux, caché derrière un râtelier. Il décida en plus de faire un effort pour s'intégrer parmi ses amis davantage que ces derniers jours.

- Quel jeu ? demanda-t-il en souriant, apparaissant à leurs côtés.

Aucun des chevaliers installés là (la bande habituelle des favoris d'Arthur : Gwaine, Perceval, Elyan et l'immuable Leon) ne parut surpris de me voir.

- Oooooh, Mordred, tu ne connais pas le jeu ! s'exclama Gwaine d'un air ravi.

Ça faisait presque peur à voir, d'ailleurs. La lueur dans les yeux du rieur chevalier était un peu trop brillante.

- Bien sûr que non il ne connait pas ! maugréa Leon. Nous y jouons aux solstices d'hiver et d'été, mais Mordred est arrivé plus tard !

- Tu dois être me seul nouveau à qui il faut qu'on explique les règles, décréta Elyan. Alors pour t'expliqu…

- NON ! le coupa Gwaine. D'abord, promets que tu joueras ! Ensuite, on t'explique.

Mordred hésita. Il savait que personne ne lui ferait de mal ici, et il bénéficiait de la protection d'Arthur. En plus, ils avaient dit tout à l'heure que c'était Arthur qui organisait cela, donc il ne risquait rien.

- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il. Je te le promets, Gwaine.

Ce dernier se leva du banc où il était assis et sautilla en battant des mains ridiculement.

- Nous avons au moins un joueur ! Un nouveau en plus ! Arthur ne pourra pas refuser de jouer !

- Je sens que je vais le regretter, grommela le jeune druide.

- Pas forcément, rit Elyan.

- Nous y jouons tous les six mois, et nous sommes toujours partants… c'est juste que Gwaine a parfois des idées tordues, précisa Perceval. Il faut préciser que la session d'hiver, à cause du froid et de la neige, est moins agréable qu'en été. Il y a moins de volontaire pour jouer avec nous.

- Pour jouer avec Gwaine oui ! corrigea Leon.

Mais Mordred voyait bien que sous son masque de maître intègre, il s'amusait comme tous les autres. Le jeune homme s'assit sur le banc que Gwaine avait récupéré.

- Vous m'expliquez alors ?

- C'est très simple… commença Gwaine.

- Pas si c'est lui qui te le raconte ! l'interrompit Elyan. Leon, fais-le toi.

Le maître des armées abandonna le pilier contre lequel il s'appuyait nonchalamment, poussa le Gwaine râleur et boudeur du banc, et s'installa en face de Mordred.

- Gwaine a raison, le principe est simple à comprendre. Arthur va demander qui accepte de jouer, et préparer un bout de parchemin avec le nom de chacun des joueurs. Chaque nom sera placé dans un heaume, et tour à tour, les joueurs iront piocher un nom. Le nom de leur victime. Tu suis ?

Mordred hocha la tête.

- Victime, ça veut dire…

- J'y viens, promit Leon. Chaque joueur a une victime. Mais est aussi victime de quelqu'un. Donc a un bourreau. Le but est, pendant les trois prochaines semaines, de faire des farces à ses victimes. Et de chercher qui est son bourreau.

- Quel genre de farces ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Toutes celles du genre que je n'ai pas le droit de faire ! bougonna Gwaine dans son coin.

Leon le fit taire d'un regard noir.

- Il y a trois règles concernant les farces : un, rien de létal. Deux, rien de contondant. Trois, rien de trop humiliant ou ne respectant pas les règles de la dignité humaine.

- Cette règle existe depuis Gwaine a tapissé l'armure de Sir Herold de purin, ainsi que son heaume. Il l'a revêtue, et a empesté pendant des semaines. Il ne veut plus jouer avec nous, depuis, précisa Perceval.

Gwaine haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent, comme si tout cela ne l'atteignait pas.

- Je reprends, continua Leon. Tu as donc deux buts : atteindre ta victime, et ne pas te faire atteindre par ton bourreau. En tant que bourreau, tu dois être discret, car il ne faut pas se faire prendre, à cause des points et du classement… Je prends un exemple pour t'expliquer. Gwaine est ta victime, et tu as comme bourreau Perceval. Gwaine devine que tu es son bourreau. Il va le dire à Arthur, qui organise tout. Si Gwaine a raison, il gagne des points, et toi, son bourreau pas discret, tu es éliminé du jeu. Du coup, pour ne pas briser la chaîne, Perceval sera informé par Arthur qu'il a une nouvelle victime, à ta place. Et Gwaine a donc un nouveau bourreau… Tu suis ?

Mordred se représentait mentalement tous les chevaliers sont forme de chaîne cyclique, ils étaient tous bourreau et victimes et lorsque la chaîne se brisait, on reformait les maillons. Ça paraissait presque simple.

- Oui, parfaitement. Quel est le but du jeu ?

- Etre le dernier, ou celui qui a le plus de points le jour de Noël. Tu gagnes alors un cadeau spécial d'Arthur. Soit une faveur que tu lui demandes, soit quelque chose qu'il t'offre : des vacances, un complément de solde… Arthur est généralement généreux avec son gagnant.

- Les points s'obtiennent en devinant qui est son bourreau c'est ça ?

- On peut aussi en perdre si on pense avoir trouvé son bourreau, mais qu'on se trompe. Arthur tient les comptes.

- Et faire des blagues, ça sert à quoi ?

- C'est une règle essentielle du jeu ! s'insurgea Gwaine. Si on ne tente rien, bien sûr on ne perdra pas de points, mais on n'en gagnera pas davantage.

- En fait, expliqua posément Leon, moins emporté que Gwaine, c'est le principe fondateur du jeu. Arthur dit que ça développe notre imagination, notre furtivité… Ce n'est pas qu'un jeu.

Mordred voulait bien le croire. En fait, ça ressemblait davantage à un exercice militaire. C'était à la fois tactique et stratégique, puisqu'il fallait bien mesurer ses farces, à qui les faire, quand les faire, être suffisamment discret pour ne pas se faire prendre, mais aussi être sur ses gardes et deviner les intentions des autres. Subitement, tous tes amis deviendraient des ennemis potentiels et c'était psychologiquement intéressant. La force brute et les épées, ils savaient tous faire. Faire preuve de finesse et de délicatesse, de stratégie était tout autre chose, et c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle Arthur récompensait gros le vainqueur.

Puis Mordred songea soudainement à quelque chose d'autre, à l'occasion d'une pulsation dans ses veines. Il avait un atout indéniable face à tous ses camarades. Un atout qui palpitait doucement au fond de lui. Un atout merveilleux qui lui embrasait le cœur : sa magie.

- Je vais jouer… décréta-t-il, et je vais gagner !

Ses amis explosèrent de rire devant son arrogance, et pour la première fois depuis des jours, il rit avec eux, heureux.

...

Le lendemain, comme ses camarades l'avaient pressenti, Arthur les réunit tous à la fin de l'entraînement, et annonça le début du jeu de m'hiver, lequel prendrait fin dans deux semaines, à Noël.

- Tout le monde parmi vous connaît les règles…

Il balaya la salle des yeux, et son regard tomba aussitôt sur Mordred. Qui s'empressa de le détromper :

- Gwaine m'a expliqué hier les règles, Sire. Je suis partant.

- Il a bien précisé les TROIS règles ? demanda le roi en dardant sur Gwaine son regard le plus perçant.

Ce dernier eut la décence de baisser les yeux, mais ne put s'empêcher de grommeler et de gémir comme une fillette :

- Maiiiis c'est pas juste, pourquoi on ne me fait jamais confiance, bougonna-t-il.

- On se le demande, tiens, ajouta Elyan en riant.

Cela déclencha l'hilarité de tous les chevaliers présents, et même Arthur s'autorisa un sourire, avant d'exiger le silence de nouveau.

- Les joueurs, vous restez. Les autres, vous pouvez sortir.

La pièce se vida progressivement, jusqu'à ne laisser qu'une douzaine, ou peut être quinze personnes dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas énorme, et Arthur lui-même parut déçu de ne pas avoir plus de candidats.

- C'est tout ? Bon, tant pis…

- Sire ! lança Mordred de sa voix claire. Pourquoi ne vous joindriez-vous pas à nous ?

L'éclair de joie qui traversa les yeux de Gwaine fit presque peur au jeune druide, tant il semblait avoir envie que le jeune homme convainque le jeune roi de participer.

- Vous êtes le plus vaillant d'entre nous, Mon Seigneur. Vous pourriez jouer et gagner… sauf si bien sûr, vous aviez peur de perdre.

L'air de Mordred était taquin, et Arthur ne se laissa pas pour autant prendre au piège. Il sourit.

- Et qui gérerait l'organisation dans ce cas ?

- Merlin, par exemple, proposa Mordred.

Le concerné se trouvait dans la pièce, comme toujours, à deux pas derrière Arthur. Il semblait dormir les yeux ouverts, mais Mordred savait qu'il était réveillé et parfaitement conscient. Il le sentait à l'éclat de joie amusé qui avait éclairé ses yeux, à sa magie qui pétillait et entrait en résonance avec celle de Merlin.

- Moi ? s'émerveilla Merlin.

- Merlin ? décréta Arthur d'un ton sceptique.

- Il n'est pas plus bête qu'un autre, renchérit Gwaine.

- Il aide Gaius dans son travail, il sait lire et écrire, rajouta Leon.

Le principal intéressé souriait de son air le plus niais à Arthur, jouant l'ingénu pour convaincre le roi, mais Mordred sentait bien le machiavélisme potentiel sous-jacent de Merlin. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des farces à Arthur, il n'était jamais le dernier.

- C'est stupide… grommela le roi.

- Je peux me faire assister de votre femme, si vous avez peur, Votre Altesse, pépia Merlin.

- Le roi Arthur n'a jamais peur, voyons ! l'acheva Gwaine. N'est-ce pas, _princesse_ ?

Ce fut la goutte de trop, et Arthur rendit les armes. Tous les visages s'illuminèrent alors d'un sourire machiavélique, et Arthur sentit qu'il avait cédé trop vite, et qu'il allait le regretter. Quant à Merlin, il mit aussitôt du cœur à l'ouvrage, et prépara les papiers avec le nom des participants, avant de se retirer dans la pièce d'à côté. Il y pénétrerait chacun leur tour, choisirait l'un des papiers, le présenterait à Merlin, qui noterait scrupuleusement sur son parchemin la boucle que cela formerait, tiendrait le compte des points et indiquerait les nouvelles victimes des bourreaux, s'il y avait des éliminations.

Durant toute l'attente avant d'aller piocher son nom, Arthur bougonna qu'il était roi, qu'il ne devrait pas s'abaisser à ça. Gwaine et Elyan, quant à eux, le titillait chaque fois qu'il stoppait sa longue litanie d'excuses qui étaient censées l'empêcher de jouer. Et Arthur, toujours piqué dans sa trop grande fierté, se laissait avoir, proclamait qu'il allait jouer et gagner. Puis recommençait ses jérémiades.

...

Hasard ou destin, Mordred était l'avant-dernière personne restante dans l'armurerie, quand presque tous étaient déjà passés chercher le nom de leur victime, puis étaient retournés vaquer à leurs occupations. Lorsque Merlin l'appela, il fit un signe de la main à Sir Meleatan, et entra donc dans la pièce où le sorcier, assis devant une petite table, l'attendait. Le jeune chevalier avait une idée bien précise de ce qu'il comptait faire, et il ferma brièvement les yeux, laissant sa magie couler dans ses veines, son cœur, son esprit. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils se gorgèrent une seconde d'or liquide. Soir Merlin feignit de ne rien noir ni sentir, soit il y fut réellement aveugle. L'un dans l'autre, Mordred lui adressa son sourire le plus rayonnant d'innocence et ramassa un papier.

- Arthur, lut-il sans surprise à l'attention de Merlin.

Ce dernier le regarda, surpris, fronça les sourcils et jeta un œil à sa liste.

- Impossible, déclara-t-il.

- Oups, répondit seulement Mordred, le regard encore plus innocent que précédemment, si c'était possible.

Le sorcier le contempla un bref instants, un pli soucieux barrant son front, avant qu'il ne sourie franchement.

- Comme tu dis, oups. Quel dommage que je sois un tel idiot pour ne pas me rendre compte d'une telle erreur… rit-il.

- Merci, Merlin !

- Débrouille-toi pour gagner ! Mais surtout… aies bien à cœur ton rôle de bourreau !

- Promis ! lui jura Mordred en quittant la pièce.

Après tout, ce serait beaucoup plus drôle si plusieurs personnes avaient en charge les farces d'Arthur…

...

Mordred ne savait pas vraiment par quel bout commencer. Pendant une journée, il ne fit rien et constata le début des plaisanteries. Une épée en carton ici, une chaise ôtée au dernier moment alors que l'autre allait s'assoir, des boules de neige lancées dès que la victime se retournait…

Le druide-chevalier comprit alors la portée de ce jeu. Celui qui lançait les boules de neige, par exemple, le faisait au vu de tous, sauf de sa victime. Stratégiquement, cela impliquait plusieurs choses : Premièrement, qu'il décidait qu'il faisait confiance à tous ses camarades. Aucune règle n'empêchait de dénoncer un camarade. Si on devinait qui était le bourreau d'un autre, on avait toute latitude pour aller le dire à la victime, qui irait le rapporter à Merlin, faisant ainsi éliminer une personne. Et l'étau se resserrerait. Deviner son bourreau, agir contre sa victime n'étaient donc pas les seuls buts. Trouver les bourreaux des autres pouvait s'avérer très utile.

Deuxièmement, cela impliquait que les alliances étaient possibles également… au détail près qu'on n'avait aucune assurance de ne pas s'allier avec son bourreau !

Mordred sourit en constatant cela. Le jeu lui plaisait : tactique, drôle, stratégique. Une mini-guerre au cœur même de la citadelle, sans qu'aucune conséquence néfaste à craindre.

Durant cette journée où il cogita, lui-même ne fut la cible d'aucune attaque. Il savait qu'il avait la réputation d'être excellent chevalier, et toujours sur ses gardes. Il fallait dire que vivre dans la forêt où le moindre craquement de branche au milieu de la nuit pouvait signifier une bête sauvage prête à vous dévorer, ou un humain prêt à vous jeter sur un bûcher, ça n'aidait pas spécialement au relâchement de la vigilance. Le jeune homme savait que ses yeux trop bleus et trop froids en impressionnaient plus d'un, mais il espérait que son bourreau jouerait quand même le jeu… ne serait-ce que pour que le charme magique qu'il avait placé autour de lui en guise de bouclier le prévienne, pour lui permettre de prendre sur le fait son bourreau. Il avait annoncé vouloir gagner, et il comptait bien rendre cette affirmation vraie.

Ce matin là, il entra dans l'armurerie un peu plus tôt que prévu, étant tombé du lit. Arthur avait programmé une séance d'entrainement dès potron-minet, mais Mordred était là encore plus tôt. Et il fut surpris de ne pas être seul. Gwaine, habituellement pas du matin, était là et s'affairait près de l'étagère dévouée à Arthur. Mordred, joueur, se glissa entre les étagères, silencieux comme une ombre.

- Bouh ! s'amusa-t-il en se jetant à la vue du pauvre Gwaine, qui sursauta.

Le pauvre dut porter une main à son cœur pour se remettre de son émotion.

- Tu m'as fait peur !

- C'était le but, reconnut Mordred avec un sourire taquin en s'asseyant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je m'occupe de ma victime, reconnut Gwaine avec un clin d'œil.

- Arthur ? demanda Mordred, émerveillé.

Il n'y avait pas mieux que Gwaine pour partager avec lui la charge des blagues d'Arthur. Il était l'un des chevaliers avec lequel il s'entendait le mieux, et mieux encore, l'homme ne reculerait devant aucun sacrifice, si ça lui permettait de rire au final.

- Mais moi aussi j'ai tiré le nom d'Arthur, s'exclama ingénument le jeune druide.

Gwaine s'interrompit dans son affaire, et se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Impossible.

- Merlin a dû se tromper, reprit doucement Mordred. Mais les règles sont les règles, pas vrai ? Notre victime est la personne dont nous avons tiré le nom. Que nous le sachions tous les deux qu'il y a un problème, ce n'est pas dans les règles… et que je sache, les alliances sont autorisées…

L'homme éclata d'un rire tonitruant et Mordred sut que c'était gagné.

- Comme si Merlin pouvait se tromper ! Il a autant que nous envie d'embêter Arthur tiens ! Je ne serais même pas étonné si tous les papiers mentionnaient Arthur ! Tu as de la ressource Mordred, nous allons travailler de concert ! Tu as des idées ?

- Des tas… sourit le jeune homme d'un air mystérieux.

...

Arthur ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, mais il détestait ce jeu. Enfin, il adorait l'organiser, parce qu'il avait la main mise sur tout, qu'il savait qui était bourreau et victime de qui, et qu'à chaque farce se déroulant sous son nez, il interprétait parfaitement le regard victorieux du bourreau qui faisait semblant de rien. Mais il n'y avait pas jamais joué. Et il se rendait compte que passer de l'autre côté de la barrière était bien désagréable. Il en venait à douter de tout et tout le monde. Même de sa femme. Après tout, rien n'empêchait son bourreau de demander de l'aide à Guenièvre. Il y avait trois règles à ce jeu et aucune autre. Le seul dont il ne pouvait pas douter, c'était Merlin. En temps que maître du jeu, il avait l'obligation d'être totalement neutre dans tous les « conflits ». Et même s'il avait toujours eu la plus absolue des confiances en son serviteur, même de lui il se mettait à douter. Merlin jouait trop bien les innocents pour être crédible.

Arthur en devint parano. Il sursautait au moindre bruit de couloir, il reniflait son vin avant de le boire, il tâtait ses oreillers avant d'y poser sa tête, il secouait ses vêtements afin de les enfiler. Et pourtant, rien de tout cela ne fut utile.

Au début, il crut que son bourreau hésitait à lui faire des blagues. Lui-même ayant hérité de Perceval, il avait déjà salé son vin et sucré son repas de garde avant de lui faire amener. Mais rien n'était venu contre lui. Il s'était dit que peut-être, du fait de son statut de roi, l'autre n'oserait pas… Sur les quatorze participants au jeu –lui inclus–, seuls quelques uns avaient les tripes d'agir contre lui : Gwaine, dont l'inventivité n'était plus à prouver, Leon dont le sérieux cachait une âme d'enfant bien ancrée, Deletor et Drisver, deux frères qui jouaient avec toujours beaucoup d'ardeur… Perceval étant sa victime, il ne pouvait pas être son bourreau également. Elyan avait bien trop peur de sa sœur la Reine pour oser toucher à l'époux de celle-ci. Quant à Mordred, Arthur n'arrivait pas du tout à le cerner, mais il ressentait indistinctement l'admiration presque filiale que le jeune homme avait pour lui. Arthur n'avait pas tout à fait l'âge d'être son père, mais il était évident qu'il était le modèle du jeune homme… mais cela suffirait-il à protéger le roi si la dernière recrue en date tirait son nom ?

Arthur retournait ses pensées dans tous les sens. Malgré ce qu'il avait annoncé à maintes reprises, piqué au vif dans sa fierté, il n'avait pas l'intention de gagner. Ça ne lui apporterait rien, puisque c'était lui qui remettait le prix. La fierté et le respect de ses hommes, il le tenait pour acquis depuis longtemps, à raison. Ce stupide jeu ne pouvait rien lui apporter. Il avait donc mis au point une tactique très personnelle : embêter Perceval, sa victime, mais modérément. Trouver en revanche rapidement qui était son bourreau… et ne pas le dénoncer. Comme ça, il l'aurait toujours à l'œil et éviterait les futures plaisanteries… mais comme ce dernier ne serait jamais éliminé pour dénonciation, Arthur n'aurait pas à se fatiguer de chercher un deuxième bourreau prenant le relai du premier. Comme ça, il aurait un peu la paix. Mais pour ça, il fallait que l'homme qui avait en charge l'absence de tranquillité d'Arthur pour les prochaines semaines se manifeste.

Son souhait fut exaucé trois jours après le début du jeu. Mais malheureusement pour lui, cela ne lui permit absolument PAS de deviner de qui il s'agissait.

C'était un matin à l'entraînement, et il avait séparé ses hommes en deux équipes distinctes, l'une expérimentée, l'autre novice, des écuyers plus que des véritables combattants. Pendant qu'il apprenait aux novices à viser une cible mouvante –Merlin courait sur la neige en râlant pour symboliser la cible–, les chevaliers expérimentés étaient sensés faire des combats deux par deux. Alors qu'il expliquait patiemment comment tenir une arbalète, le crâne nu d'Arthur entra subitement en collision avec une substance froide et gluante qui dégoulina le long de son dos.

Il se retourna immédiatement pour tenter d'appréhender le plaisantin, mais tous ses chevaliers combattaient bien gentiment. Les balayant du regard, Arthur en aperçut douze qui participaient au jeu, ne lui permettant donc pas du tout de réduire son champ des possibles : Gwaine, Perceval, Elyan, Leon, Mordred, Deletor, Drisver, Meleatan, Tristet, Leodagan, Bohort. Il soupira, tandis qu'à l'autre bout du terrain, Merlin s'étranglait de rire.

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, il en retourna vers ses apprentis, qui tentaient de cacher leur sourire.

Il n'eut pas le temps de leur promulguer deux conseils qu'une nouvelle boule de neige l'atteignit, sur la tempe cette fois-ci. Il se retourna de nouveau, mais au vu de l'angle de collision, la boule n'était pas partie du même endroit… Ce qui n'avait pas de sens car ses hommes étaient sensiblement restés dans le même bout du champ d'entraînement. Arthur n'était sensé avoir qu'un seul bourreau…. Cela n'avait donc pas le moindre sens.

Cela n'en prit pas plus lors de la troisième boule de neige s'écrasant sur son bras. Les tirs venaient de zones bien trop différentes pour qu'il comprenne la logique. Complètement hébété, il se retourna encore une fois et fixa ses hommes qui combattaient avec innocence. Il se prit alors sur la crâne une nouvelle boule de neiges, en provenance de ses écuyers cette fois. Lorsque, furieux et prêt à sévir, il fit volte face, ce fut pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le jeune Herold qui s'essuyait les mains.

- D'solé Sire ! J'ai cru que… que c'était un jeu… autorisé… enfin, je…

Il était tellement rouge et bafouillant, le regard fuyant et désolé qu'Arthur sentit fondre sa colère. Ce jeune garçon était très doué, et destiné à devenir un excellent combattant. Il s'apprêtait à pardonner, lorsque Merlin, écroulé de rire à l'autre bout du terrain, hoqueta :

- Ben oui Sire, pourquoi on ne jouerait pas tous avec vous ?

Et son valet, taquin, lui lança une nouvelle boule. Que le roi évita avec adresse.

- TOUS SUR ARTHUR ! retentit alors une voix qu'il n'identifia pas.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Au moins cinq tirs s'abattirent sur lui : ses chevaliers jouaient, Merlin était loin d'être en reste, et voila que ses écuyers s'y mettaient aussi ! Il essaya bien d'éviter les assauts, riposté, mais ils étaient bien trop nombreux.

C'est ainsi qu'il rentra dans sa chambre vingt minutes plus tard, gelé jusqu'aux os, frigorifié, et dégoulinant de neige. Il en avait dans les cheveux, et même sur les cils ! Gwen, le voyant revenir ainsi accoutré, ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

- Difficile de jouer avec vos chevaliers à bourreau et victime ? demanda-t-elle, n'ayant aucun doute sur la réponse.

Merlin, qui le suivait, explosa de nouveau de rire.

...

Gwaine rejoignit Herold après l'entraînement, qui s'était achevé sur un Arthur furibond, attaqué de toutes parts.

- Bien joué, lui dit-il en lançant une pièce de monnaie. Bien sûr, il va sans dire que tout cela n'a jamais eu lieu.

- Bien reçu, Messire ! pouffa le jeune homme. J'ai hâte d'être anobli chevalier pour jouer avec vous !

Gwaine ne put s'empêcher de lui ébouriffer les cheveux d'un geste paternel. La relève était assurée.

...

Deux jours après, Arthur cherchait toujours activement son bourreau. Malgré sa prudence quant à ce qu'il mangeait et buvait, cela faisait déjà deux repas officiels qu'il manquait de s'étouffer à cause d'épices dans son plat, qui le rendait insupportable à manger. La deuxième fois, il s'était précipité sur la cruche la plus proche pour se servir une grande rasade de vin afin de faire passer la sensation que sa bouche était en feu… pour découvrir que son verre avait été lui aussi trafiqué. Il avait dû recracher son vin aussitôt, toussant et hoquetant, sous les rires étouffés de tous ses courtisans. Ce fut quand Merlin laissa échapper un hoquet tant il riait que les bouches se délièrent et que chacun se mit à rire franchement. Le coup de grâce lui fut donné par Gwen, se levant pour annoncer que « son époux se sentait mal, et il serait préférable pour lui de se retirer dès à présent ».

Arthur avait du vin qui dégoulinait sur son menton, ses yeux étaient humides car sa bouche le brûlait toujours, son nez le piquait car une partie du liquide avait choisi cette voie pour reprendre sa liberté, son plat s'imbibait de vin, la nappe était rouge… Il se sentait tout sauf royal en cet instant précis, et honteux, quitta la salle pour aller se changer et se débarbouiller, soutenu par un Merlin hilare. Dans la salle, personne ne se risqua à faire de commentaires, mais un sifflement admiratif retentit, moqueur. Les portes se refermèrent avant qu'il eut pu identifier de qui il s'agissait.

- Merci ma Reine, murmura Mordred à l'oreille de Gwen en saluant son altesse avant de se retirer.

- Vous n'êtes quand même pas tendre, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton, en pouffant.

...

- Sire… Vous n'êtes quand même pas sérieux ? soupira Merlin.

Non, non, et non. Je ne bougerais pas d'ici, grommela le roi.

Il était enveloppé dans ses couvertures, et sa voix étouffée provenant d'en dessous des draps. Gwen, levée et habillée depuis une bonne demi-heure, s'occupait de ses cheveux devant sa coiffeuse en jetant des coups d'œil fréquents mi-amusée mi-désespérée à son époux, enfermé dans sa bouderie.

- Vous êtes roi, vous vous souvenez ? demanda Merlin, planté au pied du lit les bras croisés, à la manière d'une nourrice grondant un enfant pas sage.

- M'en fiche. Bougerais pas.

- Et le royaume ?

- Gwen peut s'en occuper. Hein Gwen ?

- Oh, techniquement, oui… Mais bon, je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable de gérer les entraînements des chevaliers…

- Leon peut s'en occuper, décréta la voix assourdie d'Arthur.

Les deux amis levèrent les yeux au ciel.

- Et vous comptez vraiment rester ici pour les deux prochaines semaines ? demanda Merlin, incrédule.

- Oui ! s'entêta Arthur. Ou alors, tu mets fin à ce jeu STUPIDE !

- Certainement pas ! s'indigna Merlin.

- Eh ben j'bougerais pas na !

Il n'y eut aucun mouvement pendant un instant, et le silence retomba.

- J'ai vraiment toute latitude pour gérer le royaume ? demanda Gwen.

- Oui ! décréta Arthur.

- Très bien. Merlin, ta solde double dès aujourd'hui, tu peux prendre une journée de congé par semaine, recrute moi une nouvelle servante pour m'aider. Ordonne aux cuisiniers de réduire les portions de tous les repas d'un tiers, fais distribuer les excédents à tous les nécessiteux de la ville basse…

- Lançons un compte des orphelins du pays, et créons un espace pour les accueillir ? proposa Merlin.

- Oui ! Ou bien versons une somme d'argent à chaque famille acceptant d'accueillir un enfant sans parents !

- Excellente idée ! renchérit le serviteur. Et est-ce je peux faire changer tout le mobilier de ma chambre ? En prenant un ou deux oreilles ici pour agrémenter mon confort ?

- Bien sûr ! acquiesça la reine.

- CERTAINEMENT PAS ! s'insurgea Arthur.

Il avait déjà relevé sa couverture à la mention du jour de vacances de Merlin (il ne voyait même pas comment survivre sans son valet pendant une journée), avait ouvert la bouche d'un air indigné en entendant les directives sur les repas, s'était redressé en constatant les projets de son épouse pour les orphelins, mais l'idée de perdre ses précieux oreillers au profit de son valet, ça avait été la goutte de trop : il avait bondi sur ses pieds. Il avait bien conscience de s'être fait prendre au piège, mais il n'avait plus le choix.

- Vous êtes infernaux, tous les deux, râla-t-il devant les deux sourires victorieux.

...

Il regretta d'être sorti de son lit dans la journée. Cela commença par son plastron devenu trop petit. Merlin essaya mille et une fois de lui passer la pièce de métal sur le dos, rien n'y fit. Bien sûr, ils se trouvaient à ce moment là dans l'armurerie, entourés d'autres chevaliers. Qui pouffaient sous cape. Le coup de grâce lui fut donné par Merlin, qui ajouta vicieusement :

- Gwen a raison, vous mangez trop, vous grossissez à vue d'œil !

Bien sûr, le fait que son plastron avait été échangé par un autre plus petit, Arthur ne s'en aperçu que bien plus tard, après avoir supporté les quolibets de Gwaine sur sa récente prise de poids toute la journée.

Le soir même, en enfilant sa chemise de nuit, heureux de retrouver ses oreillers et son lit, il se retrouva pris de démangeaisons atroces, qui le conduisirent à gigoter ridiculement, et arracher la chemise de nuit incriminé. Il se retrouva en braies devant Merlin, qui riait franchement lorsque Gwen entra dans la pièce et les contempla d'un œil sévère.

...

Mordred se glissa comme une ombre à travers les couloirs des dortoirs de la chevalerie, toqua à une des portes selon un code préalablement défini, et entra sans attendre la réponse. Dans la pièce, Gwaine l'attendait. Le jeune chevalier se débarrassa de sa cape et s'assit sur le lit de son aîné, qui lui tendit une coupe de vin.

- Tu as trouvé ton bourreau ? lui demanda Gwaine.

- Non, reconnut Mordred. Il me semble que c'est Deletor, mais je dois encore vérifier. Je ne risque pas d'être éliminé…

Gwaine et lui échangèrent un regard éloquent.

- Mais je veux gagner ! Je dois trouver mon bourreau, mais embêter Arthur, suivre mes ordres en tant que chevalier et éviter les farces, c'est pas si simple !

- Pourtant tu n'as jamais été affecté par une blague, il me semble…

Mordred haussa les épaules. Si son bouclier magique était très efficace pour le prévenir des dangers, mais il ne l'avertissait pour autant pas de leur auteur. Mais cela, il ne pouvait pas l'avouer à Gwaine.

- Mettons-nous au boulot. Il faut encore qu'on trouve quelques autres plaisanteries pour Arthur, et qu'on se répartisse le boulot…

- Au travail ! décréta Gwaine.

...

Arthur ne dormait plus. Ne mangeait plus. Sursautait à chaque bruit, faisait TOUT tester par Merlin. Il était pâle comme un linge, et sur le qui-vive. Ça faisait deux semaines que le jeu avait commencé, et il avait trouvé un piège à souris sous son oreiller, trafiqué pour le pincer sans lui faire réellement mal, ce qui avait fort bien marché lorsqu'il avait enserré le coussin en se couchant.

Un seau d'eau s'était malencontreusement renversé sur lui alors qu'il franchissait une porte.

Certains de ses plateaux repas ne lui étaient jamais parvenus, interceptés par une force mystérieuse entre la cuisine (où la cuisinière jurait les avoir préparé) et sa chambre (où un serviteur devenait les apporter).

Ses vêtements disparaissaient fréquemment, souvent au moment où il en avait le plus besoin. Quand ils lui revenaient, c'était toujours dans des endroits incongrus : ses braies en plein milieu d'une réunion du conseil, par exemple. Ou alors, ils avaient été raccommodés, et il ne parvenait plus à rentrer dedans ou à les lacer.

Son armure, son épée, son casque ou même sa couronne étaient remplacés par des objets factices, en bois. Il mettait des heures à retrouver les originaux, disséminés partout dans le château.

Son repas était souvent salé, ou sucré à outrance, selon ce qui se mariait le pire avec ce que contenait son assiette.

Le pire du pire avait été cette statue de neige : magnifiquement bien taillée (Arthur ignorait même que l'un de ses hommes avaient un tel talent), dans la cour du château. Elle le représentait lui, de pied en cap, parfaitement reconnaissable. Les mains posées sur la garde d'Excalibur, une lourde cape sur les épaules, son crâne ceint de sa couronne, le visage grave, il avait l'air royal… S'il n'y avait pas eu ces deux magnifiques oreilles d'âne qui venaient achever le tout. Les courtisans en parlaient encore, et Arthur avait eu beau hurler sur Merlin et demander doucement à Gwen d'où son bourreau avait pu avoir connaissance de cette malheureuse mésaventure, les deux amis avaient juré leur innocence et il avait été obligé de reconnaître leur honnêteté. Il n'en restait pas moins que la cour toute entière, ainsi que TOUS les serviteurs avaient ri toute la journée. Des bruitages d'âne l'avaient même parfois accompagné.

Ce soir là, Merlin s'était glissé dans la chambre de Mordred, qui jouait négligemment avec une boule de feu, la faisant glisser entre ses doigts, couché sur son lit.

- Tu abuses, quand même. Tu triches, décréta Merlin.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi, le salua Mordred sans même le regarder. Comme tu as deviné que c'était moi ?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'un humain normal aurait pu tailler la neige avant autant de précision ? se moqua Merlin.

Mordred haussa les épaules, éteignit sa boule de feu d'un claquement de doigt, et se releva en faisant craquer tous ses os. Il fit face à Merlin, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

- Je m'intègre dans la chevalerie tout en laissant libre cours à mes talents. Ils ont besoin d'être libérés, à l'approche du solstice. Tu le ressens toi-même, ce besoin qui court dans tes veines, impétueux comme un cheval fou. Ne le nie pas. Je fais d'une pierre deux coups, et tout le monde s'amuse. Où est le mal ? lança-t-il avec effronterie.

Merlin lui sourit en retour.

- Ne prends pas trop de risques non plus. Les enjeux seraient alors bien trop grand qu'un simple divertissement de Noël…

Le cœur de Mordred se serra, mais il ne put qu'agréer.

- Au fait, comment doit-on procéder quand on pense avoir trouvé son bourreau ? Et si on pense avoir trouvé le bourreau de quelqu'un d'autre ? ça change quoi ? reprit-il en passant à quelque chose de plus léger.

Merlin tira de sous sa veste le parchemin dans lequel il avait consigné victime et bourreau, et tenait le compte des points.

- Dis-moi tout ça, je t'attribuerais les points en conséquence.

Mordred obéit et énonça tout ce qu'il avait deviné. Merlin nota consciencieusement tout cela, acquiesçant systématiquement, validant toutes les hypothèses du jeune druide. Lorsqu'ils eurent fait le tour, Merlin se releva du lit sur lequel il s'était assis, et quitta la pièce sur ces mots :

- Je vais prévenir ton bourreau qu'il est éliminé, et avertir ton nouveau bourreau. Tu joues bien Mordred. N'empêche, tu triches.

Mordred ne le détrompa pas. Merlin avait un sourire dans la voix.

...

L'instant d'après, c'était Gwaine qui entrait dans sa chambre.

- On continue ? demanda ce dernier d'une voix enthousiaste.

- Et comment ! agréa Mordred. Il ne nous reste qu'une semaine !

- C'est parti !

...

- Dites Sire, vous ne croyez pas que vous en faites un peu trop ? demanda Merlin d'un ton réprobateur.

Le roi se rendait, en compagnie de son fidèle valet, dans la Grande Salle pour y dîner avec sa femme et sa cour. Et il rasait les murs, glissait sans bruit le long des couloirs, s'arrêtait à chaque angle, fixait le prochain couloir pendant dix bonnes secondes en scrutant chaque détail, avant d'oser avancer, orteil par orteil. Il allait de soi que derrière lui, Merlin marchait parfaitement normalement. Aucun des regards noirs d'Arthur et de réflexion sur ses pas lourds et bruyants n'avait réussi à impacter le jeune homme.

- Ce foutu jeu se termine demain ! Je n'en peux plus, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque ! cingla Arthur en guise de réponse.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous savez qu'à ce rythme là, on arrivera demain ? J'ai des choses à faire moi, et vous vous avez une cour qui vous attend ! Non mais vraiment, vous avez quel âge ?

- Tais-toi Merlin, j'entends quelqu'un qui arrive.

- Oui, informa Merlin qui ne terrait contre un mur et avait donc une vue plus précise du couloir. Il s'agit d'Enide, elle est servante au palais, et je suppose qu'elle œuvre pour sa maîtresse. Vous allez arrêter maintenant ?

Surpris par la jeune fille qui tourna l'angle et le croisa, Arthur essaya de retrouver une contenance.

- Euh… bon… Bonjour Sire, le salua la jeune fille maladroitement, manifestement intriguée par le comportement de son souverain.

- Arthur rendit le salut d'un geste de la main, et attendit qu'elle se fût éloignée pour reprendre, à l'intention de Merlin.

- Jure-moi que demain, tout sera fini. Qu'il y a un gagnant et qu'il n'y a pas lieu de jouer les prolongations !

- Promis, lui jura Merlin.

Il ne mentait pas. Mordred était largement en tête, et ce depuis plusieurs jours. Il avait trouvé trois de ses bourreaux successifs, embêtait Arthur avec brio, et avait même réussi à comprendre deux autres victimes et leurs bourreaux. Merlin savait qu'une partie de toute cette réussite était due à la magie, mais il ne considérait pas cela comme de la triche pour autant. Mordred utilisait l'intégralité de ses talents, voilà tout. Et puis ce n'était pas que de la magie. C'était aussi un talent naturel chez le druide : il avait vécu toute sa vie traqué comme une bête, vivait dans un climat de suspicion et de peur en permanence. Il avait l'habitude d'observer, d'analyser, d'engranger de manière objective tout ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. Il ne paraissait donc pas étonnant qu'il fut en mesure de déceler des détails que les autres ne voyaient pas.

- Vivement que ça se termine… grommelait Arthur.

Ils avaient repris leur chemin, marchant enfin normalement. Le roi faisait même de si grandes enjambées pour rattraper son retard que Merlin devait presque courir pour le suivre. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin dans la salle, tous les convives firent mine de n'avoir jamais attendu en roi, et que celui-ci était parfaitement à l'heure. Seule Gwen osa lancer un regard noir à son époux, pour lui signifier son mécontentement.

Arthur ne le vit même pas. C'était la dernière soirée de ce foutu jeu. A minuit, tout cela prendrait fin, et Merlin annoncerait le gagnant demain midi. Mais en attendant, il y avait sa cour et une bonne partie de ses chevaliers (que ça soit à table ou en train de monter la garde) à cette table, pour ce grand festin du réveillon de Noël. Et il avait peur.

...

Gwaine et Mordred estimaient en avoir assez fait. Dixit Gwen, Arthur supporterait de moins en moins bien les conséquences du jeu. La reine avait ajouté qu'il y avait quand même une grande part de mascarade dans les gémissements et les plaintes d'Arthur. Le roi n'aimait pas perdre, et il s'était rapidement senti dans une position de faiblesse qui l'avait déstabilisé. A partir de là, incapable de retourner le jeu à son avantage, il avait préféré râler er devenir hypocondriaque que d'affronter tout cela comme un homme. Le ton affectueux de la souveraine pour son époux avait fait rire les deux hommes, qui avaient pris la décision de ne pas embêter Arthur pour cette dernière journée. Gwaine, de toute manière, estimait qu'il s'était bien assez amusé comme ça, mieux que toutes les dernières années.

Mordred, lui, savait qu'il avait gagné, et cela le contentait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Ils regardèrent donc le roi prendre enfin place et prononcer les mots d'ouverture du banquet, et enfin s'assoir d'un air méfiant.

...

Vers la fin du repas, Gwaine était bien joyeux, ayant enchaîné pintes sur pintes. Le reste des chevaliers n'étaient guère mieux. Ce grand festin était une des occasions qu'ils avaient d'en profiter pleinement, et même Leon était plus gai que d'habitude. Seul Mordred était encore parfaitement sobre. Les druides lui avaient enseigné de ne jamais perdre sa lucidité, en quelque instant que ce soit. Il observait la cour se relâcher, rire et danser, insouciante comme jamais il n'avait pu le constater. Si une attaque survenait maintenant, personne ne serait à même de la contrer… Même Arthur, bien plus détendu qu'au début, s'était lâché. Il discutait avec sa femme avec des étoiles dans ses yeux, et celle-ci ne voyait que lui… Puis les yeux de Mordred se posèrent sur Merlin, qui servait, discret et efficace comme toujours. Celui-ci releva brièvement les yeux sur le druide et leurs pupilles se croisèrent fugacement. Cela fut suffisant pour Mordred : le royaume n'était pas en danger, même si aucun des chevaliers ni même le roi n'étaient actuellement en mesure de le protéger. Merlin, lui, veillait.

Ce fut cette constatation qui donna envie à Mordred de faire une dernière farce à Arthur. Sous le nez de Merlin, pour faire sourire celui-ci… Il hésita longuement quant à ce qu'il pourrait réaliser. Faire braire Arthur ? Apparaître un âne ?

Puis vint le dessert, une merveille de crème fouettée dont on servit comme il était d'usage la première part à Arthur. Mordred n'hésita pas. Le serviteur qui apportait l'assiette au roi se pressait un peu trop pour résister : le druide laissa ses yeux s'envahir d'or, et le tapis sur lequel progressait le valet glissa un peu. Déséquilibré, celui-ci chuta, lâchant son plat. Celui-ci, mû par le mouvement d'inertie (et aidé de la magie de Mordred, il fallait bien le reconnaître), décrivit une courbe parfaite dans l'air.

Alerté par le bruit, Arthur releva alors la tête. A l'instant exact où l'assiette acheva sa course sur son visage, le barbouillant de crème fouettée dans un tintement clair dû à l'assiette en métal.

Un immense silence s'abattit sur la salle, personne n'osant réagir. Mordred se mordait les joues pour ne pas rire. Le visage d'Arthur ressemblait à un bonhomme de neige. Gwen se cachait la bouche derrière sa main, et Merlin pleurait littéralement de rire en silence derrière son souverain, même s'il se pressait simultanément pour prendre une serviette. Le jeune serviteur au sol était cramoisi de honte, et Mordred fut désolé pour lui. Il s'assurerait via Merlin qu'il ne serait pas trop sévèrement puni.

Puis après un flottement, le premier rire retentit, et entraîna une réaction en chaîne où chacun ne retint pas son hilarité. Même le roi se prit au jeu et commença à rire, encouragée par sa femme.

_"Bien joué"_, résonna la voix de Merlin dans l'esprit de Mordred.

Le druide sourit. Cette fois, il laissait Arthur tranquille pour de bon.

...

C'est l'esprit serein qu'Arthur se rendit dans la grande salle le lendemain midi. Le jeu était fini. Enfin ! Il ne craignait plus rien ! Il avait hâte de savoir qui était le gagnant, et qui était son bourreau. Même si son petit doigt lui soufflait qu'il s'agissait de la même personne.

- Ah vous voila, Sire, lança Merlin lorsqu'il entra. On attendait plus que vous.

Arthur ne releva même pas l'insolence de son valet. Après tout, pour les minutes qui suivaient, il était maître du jeu, il avait donc réellement un pouvoir sur Arthur, joueur.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, je vais pouvoir annoncer le gagnant… qui écrase tous les autres candidats. Largement.

Comme il était de coutume, les joueurs étaient alignés sur deux rangées. Les éliminés un pas derrière ceux encore dans la course. Arthur fut surpris de voir le peu de joueurs encore en lice. Quatre seulement ! Mordred, Gwaine, Leon et lui-même.

- Et le gagnant est… Mordred ! annonça Merlin, coupant court à tout le suspense.

Arthur fut surpris. Il aurait parié sur Leon. L'expérience de l'homme, sa sagesse en avaient toujours fait un concurrent redoutable dans ce jeu. Il n'avait pas l'inventivité de Gwaine, cela dit… Mordred, en fait, alliait parfaitement les forces des deux hommes : L'inventivité de Gwaine, et la sagesse et la prudence de Leon. Pas étonnant qu'il ait gagné !

Mordred avança d'un pas, et se retourna vers les autres, qui applaudirent à tout rompre. Le jeune homme exultait de fierté et de bonheur, cela se voyait.

- Bravo Mordred ! le félicita Arthur en lui tendant joyeusement le bras pour que le jeune chevalier le serre en un geste viril. Conformément aux règles, tu as le droit de formuler une demande, et je l'exaucerais dans la mesure de mes moyens. Tu es notre grand champion de l'hiver !

Mordred souriait, mais un instant celui-ci mourut sur ses lèvres, avant de revenir, plus éclatant encore. Factice, mais tellement bien joué que personne n'y vit que du feu. Mordred savait parfaitement ce qu'il désirait plus que tout, mais il n'osait le formaliser.

- Je vais y réfléchir Sire, déclara-t-il humblement. Je ne m'attendais pas à gagner.

Arthur hocha la tête. Puis se retourna vers Merlin

- Bon maintenant Merlin, dis-moi tout : qui était bourreau de qui ? Qui était le mien ?

- Ben… euh… comment dire… il y a eu un tout petit, mais alors vraiment tout petit problème et…

Arthur commençait à craindre le pire.

- Il se trouve que malencontreusement, mais alors vraiment malencontreusement, vous aviez deux bourreaux. Gwaine et Mordred.

- QUOI ? s'exclama Arthur. NON ! MERLIN !

Ce dernier fuit aussitôt, Arthur bondissant sur ses talons.

- C'est pas de ma faute, j'ai pas fait exprès ! s'exclama Merlin.

- C'est de ma faute ! lança soudain une voix.

Arthur s'immobilisa en reconnaissant celle de sa femme, cachée dans un coin de la pièce. Celle-ci souriait largement.

- Merlin est venu me voir dès qu'il a constaté qu'il y avait un problème et m'a demandé mon avis… J'ai trouvé ça plus drôle comme ça, rit-elle doucement.

- Gwen… murmura Arthur.

D'un geste, la reine congédia tous les hommes présents, qui partirent sur le champ. En la dépassant, Merlin lui fit un clin d'œil pour la remercier de son geste salvateur. Lorsque la pièce fut totalement déserte, Gwen reprit :

- Je n'ai jamais l'occasion de participer à tes jeux de chevalerie, alors j'ai eu envie de jouer un peu moi aussi, pour rire un peu à tes dépends ! Mon pauvre époux… minauda-t-elle.

Arthur ne pouvait pas vraiment rester fâché bien longtemps après sa femme et son regard de biche suppliant. Elle le manipulait totalement, mais le souverain savait que seul l'amour et la franche complicité qui les unissait avait pu rendre cela possible.

- Me pardonnerez-vous Seigneur ? continua Gwen sur sa lancée, battant des cils.

Arthur cessa de lutter, et se jeta sur sa femme pour la serrer contre lui, l'embrassant en riant et la faisant tourner.

C- 'est Noël, jour du pardon, s'exclama-t-il en riant. Par contre, Merlin ne perd rien pour attendre !

...

Lorsqu'ils se furent calmés, Gwen reposait sa tête contre le torse de son époux, tournoyant lentement dans la salle vide sur un air qu'ils étaient seuls à entendre.

- Arthur… demanda soudain Gwen. Sais-tu ce que tu vas accorder à Mordred ?

- Ce qu'il me demandera, répondit le roi.

- Mais il ne te demandera jamais ce qu'il désire réellement ! Il n'osera pas !

La reine avait brisé l'étreinte de ses bras et arrêté leur lente danse pour lui faire face, légèrement échevelée et emphatique.

- Arthur ! Ne vois-tu pas ce qu'il brûle de te demander ?

Son mari la regarda, complètement ahuri.

- Il est druide Arthur ! Druide ! Souviens-toi de l'enfant que Morgana protégeait, souviens-toi de lui. C'est Mordred, il est druide ! Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait d'avoir été ensorcelée par Morgana, mais j'ai ressenti sa magie tout au long de ces dernières semaines… Il n'aspire qu'à la laisser éclater… Offre-lui le retour de la magie sur la terre d'Albion ! Il te sert aveuglément et voit en toi un père, tu ne peux pas le condamner ! supplia Gwen.

Arthur, quant à lui, essayait d'appréhender chacun des mots que prononçait sa femme, constatant à chaque nouvelle phrase que son épouse, comme d'habitude, était moins aveugle que lui…

_Reviews ? :)_

_Encore une fois, joyeuses fêtes de fin d'années à tous :)_


	6. Mordred et Gwaine - Version Merthur

_Joyeux Noël à tous, et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! :)_

_Je vous révèle l'astuce qu'il y avait et que personne n'a trouvé :(_

_Les Grands Méfaits = GM_

_Gwen et Morgana = GM_

_Gaius et Merlin = GM_

_Gwaine et Mordred = GM_

_Evident non ? ^^_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

**Chapitre 3.2 : Gwaine et Mordred**

_ Version MerThur_

Mordred reposa son épée sur son râtelier. L'entraînement venait de s'achever, et comme tous ses camarades, il se retrouvait dans l'armurerie pour se débarrasser de leurs armures et retourner vaquer à leurs occupations. Arthur avait déjà quitté la pièce, appelé par Merlin pour un problème urgent (Gwaine avait murmuré que le problème urgent s'appelait bien souvent Guenièvre, ce qui avait provoqué l'hilarité des chevaliers autour). Peu à peu la pièce s'était vidée de ses compagnons d'arme, laissant Mordred seul. Il en avait besoin. Il aimait la chevalerie, ce sentiment de ce sentir utile et aimé. Il aimait profondément Arthur, son Roi, et ses compagnons de joutes, devenus les premiers amis de sa longue solitude. Mais pourtant, il y avait des instants où Mordred n'était pas à l'aise au château. Il rêvait de feu de camp et de terre froide sous ses pieds, de campement précaire, et de magie courant dans ses veines. A l'approche du solstice d'hiver, son sang druidique pulsait un peu trop fort dans ses veines et il ressentait de plus en plus fréquemment le besoin de s'isoler. Consciemment ou non, ses camarades l'avaient laissé faire… Ici, le solstice s'appelait Noël et les festivités prévues dans ce but n'avaient rien en commun avec ce qu'avait pu connaître le jeune druide. Une part de lui aurait aimé apprendre ces nouvelles traditions, mais son instinct tendait à le marginaliser.

Il soupira profondément, se croyant seul, lorsqu'il entendit une voix. Celle de Gwaine, toujours rieuse et gaie. La bonne humeur de Gwaine était toujours contagieuse.

- C'est bientôt Noël ! proclamait le chevalier. Vous savez quand est-ce qu'Arthur a prévu de mettre en place le jeu ?

- Encore faudrait-il que tu n'aies pas découragé tout le monde, râla la voix de Leon.

Mordred, curieux, s'approchait d'eux, caché derrière un râtelier. Il décida en plus de faire un effort pour s'intégrer parmi ses amis davantage que ces derniers jours.

- Quel jeu ? demanda-t-il en souriant, apparaissant à leurs côtés.

Aucun des chevaliers installés là (la bande habituelle des favoris d'Arthur : Gwaine, Perceval, Elyan et l'immuable Leon) ne parut surpris de me voir.

- Oooooh, Mordred, tu ne connais pas le jeu ! s'exclama Gwaine d'un air ravi.

Ça faisait presque peur à voir, d'ailleurs. La lueur dans les yeux du rieur chevalier était un peu trop brillante.

- Bien sûr que non il ne connait pas ! maugréa Leon. Nous y jouons aux solstices d'hiver et d'été, mais Mordred est arrivé plus tard !

- Tu dois être me seul nouveau à qui il faut qu'on explique les règles, décréta Elyan. Alors pour t'expliqu…

- NON ! le coupa Gwaine. D'abord, promets que tu joueras ! Ensuite, on t'explique.

Mordred hésita. Il savait que personne ne lui ferait de mal ici, et il bénéficiait de la protection d'Arthur. En plus, ils avaient dit tout à l'heure que c'était Arthur qui organisait cela, donc il ne risquait rien.

- D'accord, acquiesça-t-il. Je te le promets, Gwaine.

Ce dernier se leva du banc où il était assis et sautilla en battant des mains ridiculement.

- Nous avons au moins un joueur ! Un nouveau en plus ! Arthur ne pourra pas refuser de jouer !

- Je sens que je vais le regretter, grommela le jeune druide.

- Pas forcément, rit Elyan.

- Nous y jouons tous les six mois, et nous sommes toujours partants… c'est juste que Gwaine a parfois des idées tordues, précisa Perceval. Il faut préciser que la session d'hiver, à cause du froid et de la neige, est moins agréable qu'en été. Il y a moins de volontaire pour jouer avec nous.

- Pour jouer avec Gwaine oui ! corrigea Leon.

Mais Mordred voyait bien que sous son masque de maître intègre, il s'amusait comme tous les autres. Le jeune homme s'assit sur le banc que Gwaine avait récupéré.

- Vous m'expliquez alors ?

- C'est très simple… commença Gwaine.

- Pas si c'est lui qui te le raconte ! l'interrompit Elyan. Leon, fais-le toi.

Le maître des armées abandonna le pilier contre lequel il s'appuyait nonchalamment, poussa le Gwaine râleur et boudeur du banc, et s'installa en face de Mordred.

- Gwaine a raison, le principe est simple à comprendre. Arthur va demander qui accepte de jouer, et préparer un bout de parchemin avec le nom de chacun des joueurs. Chaque nom sera placé dans un heaume, et tour à tour, les joueurs iront piocher un nom. Le nom de leur victime. Tu suis ?

Mordred hocha la tête.

- Victime, ça veut dire…

- J'y viens, promit Leon. Chaque joueur a une victime. Mais est aussi victime de quelqu'un. Donc a un bourreau. Le but est, pendant les trois prochaines semaines, de faire des farces à ses victimes. Et de chercher qui est son bourreau.

- Quel genre de farces ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Toutes celles du genre que je n'ai pas le droit de faire ! bougonna Gwaine dans son coin.

Leon le fit taire d'un regard noir.

- Il y a trois règles concernant les farces : un, rien de létal. Deux, rien de contondant. Trois, rien de trop humiliant ou ne respectant pas les règles de la dignité humaine.

- Cette règle existe depuis Gwaine a tapissé l'armure de Sir Herold de purin, ainsi que son heaume. Il l'a revêtue, et a empesté pendant des semaines. Il ne veut plus jouer avec nous, depuis, précisa Perceval.

Gwaine haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent, comme si tout cela ne l'atteignait pas.

- Je reprends, continua Leon. Tu as donc deux buts : atteindre ta victime, et ne pas te faire atteindre par ton bourreau. En tant que bourreau, tu dois être discret, car il ne faut pas se faire prendre, à cause des points et du classement… Je prends un exemple pour t'expliquer. Gwaine est ta victime, et tu as comme bourreau Perceval. Gwaine devine que tu es son bourreau. Il va le dire à Arthur, qui organise tout. Si Gwaine a raison, il gagne des points, et toi, son bourreau pas discret, tu es éliminé du jeu. Du coup, pour ne pas briser la chaîne, Perceval sera informé par Arthur qu'il a une nouvelle victime, à ta place. Et Gwaine a donc un nouveau bourreau… Tu suis ?

Mordred se représentait mentalement tous les chevaliers sont forme de chaîne cyclique, ils étaient tous bourreau et victimes et lorsque la chaîne se brisait, on reformait les maillons. Ça paraissait presque simple.

- Oui, parfaitement. Quel est le but du jeu ?

- Etre le dernier, ou celui qui a le plus de points le jour de Noël. Tu gagnes alors un cadeau spécial d'Arthur. Soit une faveur que tu lui demandes, soit quelque chose qu'il t'offre : des vacances, un complément de solde… Arthur est généralement généreux avec son gagnant.

- Les points s'obtiennent en devinant qui est son bourreau c'est ça ?

- On peut aussi en perdre si on pense avoir trouvé son bourreau, mais qu'on se trompe. Arthur tient les comptes.

- Et faire des blagues, ça sert à quoi ?

- C'est une règle essentielle du jeu ! s'insurgea Gwaine. Si on ne tente rien, bien sûr on ne perdra pas de points, mais on n'en gagnera pas davantage.

- En fait, expliqua posément Leon, moins emporté que Gwaine, c'est le principe fondateur du jeu. Arthur dit que ça développe notre imagination, notre furtivité… Ce n'est pas qu'un jeu.

Mordred voulait bien le croire. En fait, ça ressemblait davantage à un exercice militaire. C'était à la fois tactique et stratégique, puisqu'il fallait bien mesurer ses farces, à qui les faire, quand les faire, être suffisamment discret pour ne pas se faire prendre, mais aussi être sur ses gardes et deviner les intentions des autres. Subitement, tous tes amis deviendraient des ennemis potentiels et c'était psychologiquement intéressant. La force brute et les épées, ils savaient tous faire. Faire preuve de finesse et de délicatesse, de stratégie était tout autre chose, et c'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle Arthur récompensait gros le vainqueur.

Puis Mordred songea soudainement à quelque chose d'autre, à l'occasion d'une pulsation dans ses veines. Il avait un atout indéniable face à tous ses camarades. Un atout qui palpitait doucement au fond de lui. Un atout merveilleux qui lui embrasait le cœur : sa magie.

- Je vais jouer… décréta-t-il, et je vais gagner !

Ses amis explosèrent de rire devant son arrogance, et pour la première fois depuis des jours, il rit avec eux, heureux.

...

Le lendemain, comme ses camarades l'avaient pressenti, Arthur les réunit tous à la fin de l'entraînement, et annonça le début du jeu de m'hiver, lequel prendrait fin dans deux semaines, à Noël.

- Tout le monde parmi vous connaît les règles…

Il balaya la salle des yeux, et son regard tomba aussitôt sur Mordred. Qui s'empressa de le détromper :

- Gwaine m'a expliqué hier les règles, Sire. Je suis partant.

- Il a bien précisé les TROIS règles ? demanda le roi en dardant sur Gwaine son regard le plus perçant.

Ce dernier eut la décence de baisser les yeux, mais ne put s'empêcher de grommeler et de gémir comme une fillette :

- Maiiiis c'est pas juste, pourquoi on ne me fait jamais confiance, bougonna-t-il.

- On se le demande, tiens, ajouta Elyan en riant.

Cela déclencha l'hilarité de tous les chevaliers présents, et même Arthur s'autorisa un sourire, avant d'exiger le silence de nouveau.

- Les joueurs, vous restez. Les autres, vous pouvez sortir.

La pièce se vida progressivement, jusqu'à ne laisser qu'une douzaine, ou peut être quinze personnes dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas énorme, et Arthur lui-même parut déçu de ne pas avoir plus de candidats.

- C'est tout ? Bon, tant pis…

- Sire ! lança Mordred de sa voix claire. Pourquoi ne vous joindriez-vous pas à nous ?

L'éclair de joie qui traversa les yeux de Gwaine fit presque peur au jeune druide, tant il semblait avoir envie que le jeune homme convainque le jeune roi de participer.

- Vous êtes le plus vaillant d'entre nous, Mon Seigneur. Vous pourriez jouer et gagner… sauf si bien sûr, vous aviez peur de perdre.

L'air de Mordred était taquin, et Arthur ne se laissa pas pour autant prendre au piège. Il sourit.

- Et qui gérerait l'organisation dans ce cas ?

- Merlin, par exemple, proposa Mordred.

Le concerné se trouvait dans la pièce, comme toujours, à deux pas derrière Arthur. Il semblait dormir les yeux ouverts, mais Mordred savait qu'il était réveillé et parfaitement conscient. Il le sentait à l'éclat de joie amusé qui avait éclairé ses yeux, à sa magie qui pétillait et entrait en résonance avec celle de Merlin.

- Moi ? s'émerveilla Merlin.

- Merlin ? décréta Arthur d'un ton sceptique.

- Il n'est pas plus bête qu'un autre, renchérit Gwaine.

- Il aide Gaius dans son travail, il sait lire et écrire, rajouta Leon.

Le principal intéressé souriait de son air le plus niais à Arthur, jouant l'ingénu pour convaincre le roi, mais Mordred sentait bien le machiavélisme potentiel sous-jacent de Merlin. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire des farces à Arthur, il n'était jamais le dernier.

- C'est stupide… grommela le roi.

- Je peux me faire assister de votre femme, si vous avez peur, Votre Altesse, pépia Merlin.

- Le roi Arthur n'a jamais peur, voyons ! l'acheva Gwaine. N'est-ce pas, _princesse_ ?

Ce fut la goutte de trop, et Arthur rendit les armes. Tous les visages s'illuminèrent alors d'un sourire machiavélique, et Arthur sentit qu'il avait cédé trop vite, et qu'il allait le regretter. Quant à Merlin, il mit aussitôt du cœur à l'ouvrage, et prépara les papiers avec le nom des participants, avant de se retirer dans la pièce d'à côté. Il y pénétrerait chacun leur tour, choisirait l'un des papiers, le présenterait à Merlin, qui noterait scrupuleusement sur son parchemin la boucle que cela formerait, tiendrait le compte des points et indiquerait les nouvelles victimes des bourreaux, s'il y avait des éliminations.

Durant toute l'attente avant d'aller piocher son nom, Arthur bougonna qu'il était roi, qu'il ne devrait pas s'abaisser à ça. Gwaine et Elyan, quant à eux, le titillait chaque fois qu'il stoppait sa longue litanie d'excuses qui étaient censées l'empêcher de jouer. Et Arthur, toujours piqué dans sa trop grande fierté, se laissait avoir, proclamait qu'il allait jouer et gagner. Puis recommençait ses jérémiades.

...

Hasard ou destin, Mordred était l'avant-dernière personne restante dans l'armurerie, quand presque tous étaient déjà passés chercher le nom de leur victime, puis étaient retournés vaquer à leurs occupations. Lorsque Merlin l'appela, il fit un signe de la main à Sir Meleatan, et entra donc dans la pièce où le sorcier, assis devant une petite table, l'attendait. Le jeune chevalier avait une idée bien précise de ce qu'il comptait faire, et il ferma brièvement les yeux, laissant sa magie couler dans ses veines, son cœur, son esprit. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ils se gorgèrent une seconde d'or liquide. Soir Merlin feignit de ne rien noir ni sentir, soit il y fut réellement aveugle. L'un dans l'autre, Mordred lui adressa son sourire le plus rayonnant d'innocence et ramassa un papier.

- Arthur, lut-il sans surprise à l'attention de Merlin.

Ce dernier le regarda, surpris, fronça les sourcils et jeta un œil à sa liste.

- Impossible, déclara-t-il.

- Oups, répondit seulement Mordred, le regard encore plus innocent que précédemment, si c'était possible.

Le sorcier le contempla un bref instants, un pli soucieux barrant son front, avant qu'il ne sourie franchement.

- Comme tu dis, oups. Quel dommage que je sois un tel idiot pour ne pas me rendre compte d'une telle erreur… rit-il.

- Merci, Merlin !

- Débrouille-toi pour gagner ! Mais surtout… aies bien à cœur ton rôle de bourreau !

- Promis ! lui jura Mordred en quittant la pièce.

Après tout, ce serait beaucoup plus drôle si plusieurs personnes avaient en charge les farces d'Arthur…

...

Mordred ne savait pas vraiment par quel bout commencer. Pendant une journée, il ne fit rien et constata le début des plaisanteries. Une épée en carton ici, une chaise ôtée au dernier moment alors que l'autre allait s'assoir, des boules de neige lancées dès que la victime se retournait…

Le druide-chevalier comprit alors la portée de ce jeu. Celui qui lançait les boules de neige, par exemple, le faisait au vu de tous, sauf de sa victime. Stratégiquement, cela impliquait plusieurs choses : Premièrement, qu'il décidait qu'il faisait confiance à tous ses camarades. Aucune règle n'empêchait de dénoncer un camarade. Si on devinait qui était le bourreau d'un autre, on avait toute latitude pour aller le dire à la victime, qui irait le rapporter à Merlin, faisant ainsi éliminer une personne. Et l'étau se resserrerait. Deviner son bourreau, agir contre sa victime n'étaient donc pas les seuls buts. Trouver les bourreaux des autres pouvait s'avérer très utile.

Deuxièmement, cela impliquait que les alliances étaient possibles également… au détail près qu'on n'avait aucune assurance de ne pas s'allier avec son bourreau !

Mordred sourit en constatant cela. Le jeu lui plaisait : tactique, drôle, stratégique. Une mini-guerre au cœur même de la citadelle, sans qu'aucune conséquence néfaste à craindre.

Durant cette journée où il cogita, lui-même ne fut la cible d'aucune attaque. Il savait qu'il avait la réputation d'être excellent chevalier, et toujours sur ses gardes. Il fallait dire que vivre dans la forêt où le moindre craquement de branche au milieu de la nuit pouvait signifier une bête sauvage prête à vous dévorer, ou un humain prêt à vous jeter sur un bûcher, ça n'aidait pas spécialement au relâchement de la vigilance. Le jeune homme savait que ses yeux trop bleus et trop froids en impressionnaient plus d'un, mais il espérait que son bourreau jouerait quand même le jeu… ne serait-ce que pour que le charme magique qu'il avait placé autour de lui en guise de bouclier le prévienne, pour lui permettre de prendre sur le fait son bourreau. Il avait annoncé vouloir gagner, et il comptait bien rendre cette affirmation vraie.

Ce matin là, il entra dans l'armurerie un peu plus tôt que prévu, étant tombé du lit. Arthur avait programmé une séance d'entrainement dès potron-minet, mais Mordred était là encore plus tôt. Et il fut surpris de ne pas être seul. Gwaine, habituellement pas du matin, était là et s'affairait près de l'étagère dévouée à Arthur. Mordred, joueur, se glissa entre les étagères, silencieux comme une ombre.

- Bouh ! s'amusa-t-il en se jetant à la vue du pauvre Gwaine, qui sursauta.

Le pauvre dut porter une main à son cœur pour se remettre de son émotion.

- Tu m'as fait peur !

- C'était le but, reconnut Mordred avec un sourire taquin en s'asseyant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je m'occupe de ma victime, reconnut Gwaine avec un clin d'œil.

- Arthur ? demanda Mordred, émerveillé.

Il n'y avait pas mieux que Gwaine pour partager avec lui la charge des blagues d'Arthur. Il était l'un des chevaliers avec lequel il s'entendait le mieux, et mieux encore, l'homme ne reculerait devant aucun sacrifice, si ça lui permettait de rire au final.

- Mais moi aussi j'ai tiré le nom d'Arthur, s'exclama ingénument le jeune druide.

Gwaine s'interrompit dans son affaire, et se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Impossible.

- Merlin a dû se tromper, reprit doucement Mordred. Mais les règles sont les règles, pas vrai ? Notre victime est la personne dont nous avons tiré le nom. Que nous le sachions tous les deux qu'il y a un problème, ce n'est pas dans les règles… et que je sache, les alliances sont autorisées…

L'homme éclata d'un rire tonitruant et Mordred sut que c'était gagné.

- Comme si Merlin pouvait se tromper ! Il a autant que nous envie d'embêter Arthur tiens ! Je ne serais même pas étonné si tous les papiers mentionnaient Arthur ! Tu as de la ressource Mordred, nous allons travailler de concert ! Tu as des idées ?

- Des tas… sourit le jeune homme d'un air mystérieux.

...

Arthur ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, mais il détestait ce jeu. Enfin, il adorait l'organiser, parce qu'il avait la main mise sur tout, qu'il savait qui était bourreau et victime de qui, et qu'à chaque farce se déroulant sous son nez, il interprétait parfaitement le regard victorieux du bourreau qui faisait semblant de rien. Mais il n'y avait pas jamais joué. Et il se rendait compte que passer de l'autre côté de la barrière était bien désagréable. Il en venait à douter de tout et tout le monde. Même de sa femme. Après tout, rien n'empêchait son bourreau de demander de l'aide à Guenièvre. Il y avait trois règles à ce jeu et aucune autre. Le seul dont il ne pouvait pas douter, c'était Merlin. En temps que maître du jeu, il avait l'obligation d'être totalement neutre dans tous les « conflits ». Et même s'il avait toujours eu la plus absolue des confiances en son serviteur, même de lui il se mettait à douter. Merlin jouait trop bien les innocents pour être crédible.

Arthur en devint parano. Il sursautait au moindre bruit de couloir, il reniflait son vin avant de le boire, il tâtait ses oreillers avant d'y poser sa tête, il secouait ses vêtements afin de les enfiler. Et pourtant, rien de tout cela ne fut utile.

Au début, il crut que son bourreau hésitait à lui faire des blagues. Lui-même ayant hérité de Perceval, il avait déjà salé son vin et sucré son repas de garde avant de lui faire amener. Mais rien n'était venu contre lui. Il s'était dit que peut-être, du fait de son statut de roi, l'autre n'oserait pas… Sur les quatorze participants au jeu –lui inclus–, seuls quelques uns avaient les tripes d'agir contre lui : Gwaine, dont l'inventivité n'était plus à prouver, Leon dont le sérieux cachait une âme d'enfant bien ancrée, Deletor et Drisver, deux frères qui jouaient avec toujours beaucoup d'ardeur… Perceval étant sa victime, il ne pouvait pas être son bourreau également. Elyan avait bien trop peur de sa sœur la Reine pour oser toucher à l'époux de celle-ci. Quant à Mordred, Arthur n'arrivait pas du tout à le cerner, mais il ressentait indistinctement l'admiration presque filiale que le jeune homme avait pour lui. Arthur n'avait pas tout à fait l'âge d'être son père, mais il était évident qu'il était le modèle du jeune homme… mais cela suffirait-il à protéger le roi si la dernière recrue en date tirait son nom ?

Arthur retournait ses pensées dans tous les sens. Malgré ce qu'il avait annoncé à maintes reprises, piqué au vif dans sa fierté, il n'avait pas l'intention de gagner. Ça ne lui apporterait rien, puisque c'était lui qui remettait le prix. La fierté et le respect de ses hommes, il le tenait pour acquis depuis longtemps, à raison. Ce stupide jeu ne pouvait rien lui apporter. Il avait donc mis au point une tactique très personnelle : embêter Perceval, sa victime, mais modérément. Trouver en revanche rapidement qui était son bourreau… et ne pas le dénoncer. Comme ça, il l'aurait toujours à l'œil et éviterait les futures plaisanteries… mais comme ce dernier ne serait jamais éliminé pour dénonciation, Arthur n'aurait pas à se fatiguer de chercher un deuxième bourreau prenant le relai du premier. Comme ça, il aurait un peu la paix. Mais pour ça, il fallait que l'homme qui avait en charge l'absence de tranquillité d'Arthur pour les prochaines semaines se manifeste.

Son souhait fut exaucé trois jours après le début du jeu. Mais malheureusement pour lui, cela ne lui permit absolument PAS de deviner de qui il s'agissait.

C'était un matin à l'entraînement, et il avait séparé ses hommes en deux équipes distinctes, l'une expérimentée, l'autre novice, des écuyers plus que des véritables combattants. Pendant qu'il apprenait aux novices à viser une cible mouvante –Merlin courait sur la neige en râlant pour symboliser la cible–, les chevaliers expérimentés étaient sensés faire des combats deux par deux. Alors qu'il expliquait patiemment comment tenir une arbalète, le crâne nu d'Arthur entra subitement en collision avec une substance froide et gluante qui dégoulina le long de son dos.

Il se retourna immédiatement pour tenter d'appréhender le plaisantin, mais tous ses chevaliers combattaient bien gentiment. Les balayant du regard, Arthur en aperçut douze qui participaient au jeu, ne lui permettant donc pas du tout de réduire son champ des possibles : Gwaine, Perceval, Elyan, Leon, Mordred, Deletor, Drisver, Meleatan, Tristet, Leodagan, Bohort. Il soupira, tandis qu'à l'autre bout du terrain, Merlin s'étranglait de rire.

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, il en retourna vers ses apprentis, qui tentaient de cacher leur sourire.

Il n'eut pas le temps de leur promulguer deux conseils qu'une nouvelle boule de neige l'atteignit, sur la tempe cette fois-ci. Il se retourna de nouveau, mais au vu de l'angle de collision, la boule n'était pas partie du même endroit… Ce qui n'avait pas de sens car ses hommes étaient sensiblement restés dans le même bout du champ d'entraînement. Arthur n'était sensé avoir qu'un seul bourreau…. Cela n'avait donc pas le moindre sens.

Cela n'en prit pas plus lors de la troisième boule de neige s'écrasant sur son bras. Les tirs venaient de zones bien trop différentes pour qu'il comprenne la logique. Complètement hébété, il se retourna encore une fois et fixa ses hommes qui combattaient avec innocence. Il se prit alors sur la crâne une nouvelle boule de neiges, en provenance de ses écuyers cette fois. Lorsque, furieux et prêt à sévir, il fit volte face, ce fut pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le jeune Herold qui s'essuyait les mains.

- D'solé Sire ! J'ai cru que… que c'était un jeu… autorisé… enfin, je…

Il était tellement rouge et bafouillant, le regard fuyant et désolé qu'Arthur sentit fondre sa colère. Ce jeune garçon était très doué, et destiné à devenir un excellent combattant. Il s'apprêtait à pardonner, lorsque Merlin, écroulé de rire à l'autre bout du terrain, hoqueta :

- Ben oui Sire, pourquoi on ne jouerait pas tous avec vous ?

Et son valet, taquin, lui lança une nouvelle boule. Que le roi évita avec adresse.

- TOUS SUR ARTHUR ! retentit alors une voix qu'il n'identifia pas.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Au moins cinq tirs s'abattirent sur lui : ses chevaliers jouaient, Merlin était loin d'être en reste, et voila que ses écuyers s'y mettaient aussi ! Il essaya bien d'éviter les assauts, riposté, mais ils étaient bien trop nombreux.

C'est ainsi qu'il rentra dans sa chambre vingt minutes plus tard, gelé jusqu'aux os, frigorifié, et dégoulinant de neige. Il en avait dans les cheveux, et même sur les cils ! Gwen, le voyant revenir ainsi accoutré, ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

- Difficile de jouer avec vos chevaliers à bourreau et victime ? demanda-t-elle, n'ayant aucun doute sur la réponse.

Merlin, qui le suivait, explosa de nouveau de rire.

...

Gwaine rejoignit Herold après l'entraînement, qui s'était achevé sur un Arthur furibond, attaqué de toutes parts.

- Bien joué, lui dit-il en lançant une pièce de monnaie. Bien sûr, il va sans dire que tout cela n'a jamais eu lieu.

- Bien reçu, Messire ! pouffa le jeune homme. J'ai hâte d'être anobli chevalier pour jouer avec vous !

Gwaine ne put s'empêcher de lui ébouriffer les cheveux d'un geste paternel. La relève était assurée.

...

Deux jours après, Arthur cherchait toujours activement son bourreau. Malgré sa prudence quant à ce qu'il mangeait et buvait, cela faisait déjà deux repas officiels qu'il manquait de s'étouffer à cause d'épices dans son plat, qui le rendait insupportable à manger. La deuxième fois, il s'était précipité sur la cruche la plus proche pour se servir une grande rasade de vin afin de faire passer la sensation que sa bouche était en feu… pour découvrir que son verre avait été lui aussi trafiqué. Il avait dû recracher son vin aussitôt, toussant et hoquetant, sous les rires étouffés de tous ses courtisans. Ce fut quand Merlin laissa échapper un hoquet tant il riait que les bouches se délièrent et que chacun se mit à rire franchement. Le coup de grâce lui fut donné par Gwen, se levant pour annoncer que « son époux se sentait mal, et il serait préférable pour lui de se retirer dès à présent ».

Arthur avait du vin qui dégoulinait sur son menton, ses yeux étaient humides car sa bouche le brûlait toujours, son nez le piquait car une partie du liquide avait choisi cette voie pour reprendre sa liberté, son plat s'imbibait de vin, la nappe était rouge… Il se sentait tout sauf royal en cet instant précis, et honteux, quitta la salle pour aller se changer et se débarbouiller, soutenu par un Merlin hilare. Dans la salle, personne ne se risqua à faire de commentaires, mais un sifflement admiratif retentit, moqueur. Les portes se refermèrent avant qu'il eut pu identifier de qui il s'agissait.

- Merci ma Reine, murmura Mordred à l'oreille de Gwen en saluant son altesse avant de se retirer.

- Vous n'êtes quand même pas tendre, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton, en pouffant.

...

- Sire… Vous n'êtes quand même pas sérieux ? soupira Merlin.

Non, non, et non. Je ne bougerais pas d'ici, grommela le roi.

Il était enveloppé dans ses couvertures, et sa voix étouffée provenant d'en dessous des draps. Gwen, levée et habillée depuis une bonne demi-heure, s'occupait de ses cheveux devant sa coiffeuse en jetant des coups d'œil fréquents mi-amusée mi-désespérée à son époux, enfermé dans sa bouderie.

- Vous êtes roi, vous vous souvenez ? demanda Merlin, planté au pied du lit les bras croisés, à la manière d'une nourrice grondant un enfant pas sage.

- M'en fiche. Bougerais pas.

- Et le royaume ?

- Gwen peut s'en occuper. Hein Gwen ?

- Oh, techniquement, oui… Mais bon, je ne suis pas sûre d'être capable de gérer les entraînements des chevaliers…

- Leon peut s'en occuper, décréta la voix assourdie d'Arthur.

Les deux amis levèrent les yeux au ciel.

- Et vous comptez vraiment rester ici pour les deux prochaines semaines ? demanda Merlin, incrédule.

- Oui ! s'entêta Arthur. Ou alors, tu mets fin à ce jeu STUPIDE !

- Certainement pas ! s'indigna Merlin.

- Eh ben j'bougerais pas na !

Il n'y eut aucun mouvement pendant un instant, et le silence retomba.

- J'ai vraiment toute latitude pour gérer le royaume ? demanda Gwen.

- Oui ! décréta Arthur.

- Très bien. Merlin, ta solde double dès aujourd'hui, tu peux prendre une journée de congé par semaine, recrute moi une nouvelle servante pour m'aider. Ordonne aux cuisiniers de réduire les portions de tous les repas d'un tiers, fais distribuer les excédents à tous les nécessiteux de la ville basse…

- Lançons un compte des orphelins du pays, et créons un espace pour les accueillir ? proposa Merlin.

- Oui ! Ou bien versons une somme d'argent à chaque famille acceptant d'accueillir un enfant sans parents !

- Excellente idée ! renchérit le serviteur. Et est-ce je peux faire changer tout le mobilier de ma chambre ? En prenant un ou deux oreilles ici pour agrémenter mon confort ?

- Bien sûr ! acquiesça la reine.

- CERTAINEMENT PAS ! s'insurgea Arthur.

Il avait déjà relevé sa couverture à la mention du jour de vacances de Merlin (il ne voyait même pas comment survivre sans son valet pendant une journée), avait ouvert la bouche d'un air indigné en entendant les directives sur les repas, s'était redressé en constatant les projets de son épouse pour les orphelins, mais l'idée de perdre ses précieux oreillers au profit de son valet, ça avait été la goutte de trop : il avait bondi sur ses pieds. Il avait bien conscience de s'être fait prendre au piège, mais il n'avait plus le choix.

- Vous êtes infernaux, tous les deux, râla-t-il devant les deux sourires victorieux.

...

Il regretta d'être sorti de son lit dans la journée. Cela commença par son plastron devenu trop petit. Merlin essaya mille et une fois de lui passer la pièce de métal sur le dos, rien n'y fit. Bien sûr, ils se trouvaient à ce moment là dans l'armurerie, entourés d'autres chevaliers. Qui pouffaient sous cape. Le coup de grâce lui fut donné par Merlin, qui ajouta vicieusement :

- Gwen a raison, vous mangez trop, vous grossissez à vue d'œil !

Bien sûr, le fait que son plastron avait été échangé par un autre plus petit, Arthur ne s'en aperçu que bien plus tard, après avoir supporté les quolibets de Gwaine sur sa récente prise de poids toute la journée.

Le soir même, en enfilant sa chemise de nuit, heureux de retrouver ses oreillers et son lit, il se retrouva pris de démangeaisons atroces, qui le conduisirent à gigoter ridiculement, et arracher la chemise de nuit incriminé. Il se retrouva en braies devant Merlin, qui riait franchement lorsque Gwen entra dans la pièce et les contempla d'un œil sévère.

...

Mordred se glissa comme une ombre à travers les couloirs des dortoirs de la chevalerie, toqua à une des portes selon un code préalablement défini, et entra sans attendre la réponse. Dans la pièce, Gwaine l'attendait. Le jeune chevalier se débarrassa de sa cape et s'assit sur le lit de son aîné, qui lui tendit une coupe de vin.

- Tu as trouvé ton bourreau ? lui demanda Gwaine.

- Non, reconnut Mordred. Il me semble que c'est Deletor, mais je dois encore vérifier. Je ne risque pas d'être éliminé…

Gwaine et lui échangèrent un regard éloquent.

- Mais je veux gagner ! Je dois trouver mon bourreau, mais embêter Arthur, suivre mes ordres en tant que chevalier et éviter les farces, c'est pas si simple !

- Pourtant tu n'as jamais été affecté par une blague, il me semble…

Mordred haussa les épaules. Si son bouclier magique était très efficace pour le prévenir des dangers, mais il ne l'avertissait pour autant pas de leur auteur. Mais cela, il ne pouvait pas l'avouer à Gwaine.

- Mettons-nous au boulot. Il faut encore qu'on trouve quelques autres plaisanteries pour Arthur, et qu'on se répartisse le boulot…

- Au travail ! décréta Gwaine.

...

Arthur ne dormait plus. Ne mangeait plus. Sursautait à chaque bruit, faisait TOUT tester par Merlin. Il était pâle comme un linge, et sur le qui-vive. Ça faisait deux semaines que le jeu avait commencé, et il avait trouvé un piège à souris sous son oreiller, trafiqué pour le pincer sans lui faire réellement mal, ce qui avait fort bien marché lorsqu'il avait enserré le coussin en se couchant.

Un seau d'eau s'était malencontreusement renversé sur lui alors qu'il franchissait une porte.

Certains de ses plateaux repas ne lui étaient jamais parvenus, interceptés par une force mystérieuse entre la cuisine (où la cuisinière jurait les avoir préparé) et sa chambre (où un serviteur devenait les apporter).

Ses vêtements disparaissaient fréquemment, souvent au moment où il en avait le plus besoin. Quand ils lui revenaient, c'était toujours dans des endroits incongrus : ses braies en plein milieu d'une réunion du conseil, par exemple. Ou alors, ils avaient été raccommodés, et il ne parvenait plus à rentrer dedans ou à les lacer.

Son armure, son épée, son casque ou même sa couronne étaient remplacés par des objets factices, en bois. Il mettait des heures à retrouver les originaux, disséminés partout dans le château.

Son repas était souvent salé, ou sucré à outrance, selon ce qui se mariait le pire avec ce que contenait son assiette.

Le pire du pire avait été cette statue de neige : magnifiquement bien taillée (Arthur ignorait même que l'un de ses hommes avaient un tel talent), dans la cour du château. Elle le représentait lui, de pied en cap, parfaitement reconnaissable. Les mains posées sur la garde d'Excalibur, une lourde cape sur les épaules, son crâne ceint de sa couronne, le visage grave, il avait l'air royal… S'il n'y avait pas eu ces deux magnifiques oreilles d'âne qui venaient achever le tout. Les courtisans en parlaient encore, et Arthur avait eu beau hurler sur Merlin et demander doucement à Gwen d'où son bourreau avait pu avoir connaissance de cette malheureuse mésaventure, les deux amis avaient juré leur innocence et il avait été obligé de reconnaître leur honnêteté. Il n'en restait pas moins que la cour toute entière, ainsi que TOUS les serviteurs avaient ri toute la journée. Des bruitages d'âne l'avaient même parfois accompagné.

Ce soir là, Merlin s'était glissé dans la chambre de Mordred, qui jouait négligemment avec une boule de feu, la faisant glisser entre ses doigts, couché sur son lit.

- Tu abuses, quand même. Tu triches, décréta Merlin.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi, le salua Mordred sans même le regarder. Comme tu as deviné que c'était moi ?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'un humain normal aurait pu tailler la neige avant autant de précision ? se moqua Merlin.

Mordred haussa les épaules, éteignit sa boule de feu d'un claquement de doigt, et se releva en faisant craquer tous ses os. Il fit face à Merlin, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

- Je m'intègre dans la chevalerie tout en laissant libre cours à mes talents. Ils ont besoin d'être libérés, à l'approche du solstice. Tu le ressens toi-même, ce besoin qui court dans tes veines, impétueux comme un cheval fou. Ne le nie pas. Je fais d'une pierre deux coups, et tout le monde s'amuse. Où est le mal ? lança-t-il avec effronterie.

Merlin lui sourit en retour.

- Ne prends pas trop de risques non plus. Les enjeux seraient alors bien trop grand qu'un simple divertissement de Noël…

Le cœur de Mordred se serra, mais il ne put qu'agréer.

- Au fait, comment doit-on procéder quand on pense avoir trouvé son bourreau ? Et si on pense avoir trouvé le bourreau de quelqu'un d'autre ? ça change quoi ? reprit-il en passant à quelque chose de plus léger.

Merlin tira de sous sa veste le parchemin dans lequel il avait consigné victime et bourreau, et tenait le compte des points.

- Dis-moi tout ça, je t'attribuerais les points en conséquence.

Mordred obéit et énonça tout ce qu'il avait deviné. Merlin nota consciencieusement tout cela, acquiesçant systématiquement, validant toutes les hypothèses du jeune druide. Lorsqu'ils eurent fait le tour, Merlin se releva du lit sur lequel il s'était assis, et quitta la pièce sur ces mots :

- Je vais prévenir ton bourreau qu'il est éliminé, et avertir ton nouveau bourreau. Tu joues bien Mordred. N'empêche, tu triches.

Mordred ne le détrompa pas. Merlin avait un sourire dans la voix.

...

L'instant d'après, c'était Gwaine qui entrait dans sa chambre.

- On continue ? demanda ce dernier d'une voix enthousiaste.

- Et comment ! agréa Mordred. Il ne nous reste qu'une semaine !

- C'est parti !

...

- Dites Sire, vous ne croyez pas que vous en faites un peu trop ? demanda Merlin d'un ton réprobateur.

Le roi se rendait, en compagnie de son fidèle valet, dans la Grande Salle pour y dîner avec sa femme et sa cour. Et il rasait les murs, glissait sans bruit le long des couloirs, s'arrêtait à chaque angle, fixait le prochain couloir pendant dix bonnes secondes en scrutant chaque détail, avant d'oser avancer, orteil par orteil. Il allait de soi que derrière lui, Merlin marchait parfaitement normalement. Aucun des regards noirs d'Arthur et de réflexion sur ses pas lourds et bruyants n'avait réussi à impacter le jeune homme.

- Ce foutu jeu se termine demain ! Je n'en peux plus, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque ! cingla Arthur en guise de réponse.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous savez qu'à ce rythme là, on arrivera demain ? J'ai des choses à faire moi, et vous vous avez une cour qui vous attend ! Non mais vraiment, vous avez quel âge ?

- Tais-toi Merlin, j'entends quelqu'un qui arrive.

- Oui, informa Merlin qui ne terrait contre un mur et avait donc une vue plus précise du couloir. Il s'agit d'Enide, elle est servante au palais, et je suppose qu'elle œuvre pour sa maîtresse. Vous allez arrêter maintenant ?

Surpris par la jeune fille qui tourna l'angle et le croisa, Arthur essaya de retrouver une contenance.

- Euh… bon… Bonjour Sire, le salua la jeune fille maladroitement, manifestement intriguée par le comportement de son souverain.

- Arthur rendit le salut d'un geste de la main, et attendit qu'elle se fût éloignée pour reprendre, à l'intention de Merlin.

- Jure-moi que demain, tout sera fini. Qu'il y a un gagnant et qu'il n'y a pas lieu de jouer les prolongations !

- Promis, lui jura Merlin.

Il ne mentait pas. Mordred était largement en tête, et ce depuis plusieurs jours. Il avait trouvé trois de ses bourreaux successifs, embêtait Arthur avec brio, et avait même réussi à comprendre deux autres victimes et leurs bourreaux. Merlin savait qu'une partie de toute cette réussite était due à la magie, mais il ne considérait pas cela comme de la triche pour autant. Mordred utilisait l'intégralité de ses talents, voilà tout. Et puis ce n'était pas que de la magie. C'était aussi un talent naturel chez le druide : il avait vécu toute sa vie traqué comme une bête, vivait dans un climat de suspicion et de peur en permanence. Il avait l'habitude d'observer, d'analyser, d'engranger de manière objective tout ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. Il ne paraissait donc pas étonnant qu'il fut en mesure de déceler des détails que les autres ne voyaient pas.

- Vivement que ça se termine… grommelait Arthur.

Ils avaient repris leur chemin, marchant enfin normalement. Le roi faisait même de si grandes enjambées pour rattraper son retard que Merlin devait presque courir pour le suivre. Lorsqu'ils parvinrent enfin dans la salle, tous les convives firent mine de n'avoir jamais attendu en roi, et que celui-ci était parfaitement à l'heure. Seule Gwen osa lancer un regard noir à son époux, pour lui signifier son mécontentement.

Arthur ne le vit même pas. C'était la dernière soirée de ce foutu jeu. A minuit, tout cela prendrait fin, et Merlin annoncerait le gagnant demain midi. Mais en attendant, il y avait sa cour et une bonne partie de ses chevaliers (que ça soit à table ou en train de monter la garde) à cette table, pour ce grand festin du réveillon de Noël. Et il avait peur.

...

Gwaine et Mordred estimaient en avoir assez fait. Dixit Merlin, Arthur supporterait de moins en moins bien les conséquences du jeu. Le valet avait ajouté qu'il y avait quand même une grande part de mascarade dans les gémissements et les plaintes d'Arthur. Le roi n'aimait pas perdre, et il s'était rapidement senti dans une position de faiblesse qui l'avait déstabilisé. A partir de là, incapable de retourner le jeu à son avantage, il avait préféré râler er devenir hypocondriaque que d'affronter tout cela comme un homme. Le ton affectueux du serviteur pour son maître avait fait rire les deux hommes, qui avaient pris la décision de ne pas embêter Arthur pour cette dernière journée. Gwaine, de toute manière, estimait qu'il s'était bien assez amusé comme ça, mieux que toutes les dernières années.

Mordred, lui, savait qu'il avait gagné, et cela le contentait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Ils regardèrent donc le roi prendre enfin place et prononcer les mots d'ouverture du banquet, et enfin s'assoir d'un air méfiant.

...

Vers la fin du repas, Gwaine était bien joyeux, ayant enchaîné pintes sur pintes. Le reste des chevaliers n'étaient guère mieux. Ce grand festin était une des occasions qu'ils avaient d'en profiter pleinement, et même Leon était plus gai que d'habitude. Seul Mordred était encore parfaitement sobre. Les druides lui avaient enseigné de ne jamais perdre sa lucidité, en quelque instant que ce soit. Il observait la cour se relâcher, rire et danser, insouciante comme jamais il n'avait pu le constater. Si une attaque survenait maintenant, personne ne serait à même de la contrer… Même Arthur, bien plus détendu qu'au début, s'était lâché. Il discutait avec sa femme avec des étoiles dans ses yeux, et celle-ci ne voyait que lui… Puis les yeux de Mordred se posèrent sur Merlin, qui servait, discret et efficace comme toujours. Celui-ci releva brièvement les yeux sur le druide et leurs pupilles se croisèrent fugacement. Cela fut suffisant pour Mordred : le royaume n'était pas en danger, même si aucun des chevaliers ni même le roi n'étaient actuellement en mesure de le protéger. Merlin, lui, veillait.

Ce fut cette constatation qui donna envie à Mordred de faire une dernière farce à Arthur. Sous le nez de Merlin, pour faire sourire celui-ci… Il hésita longuement quant à ce qu'il pourrait réaliser. Faire braire Arthur ? Apparaître un âne ?

Puis vint le dessert, une merveille de crème fouettée dont on servit comme il était d'usage la première part à Arthur. Mordred n'hésita pas. Le serviteur qui apportait l'assiette au roi se pressait un peu trop pour résister : le druide laissa ses yeux s'envahir d'or, et le tapis sur lequel progressait le valet glissa un peu. Déséquilibré, celui-ci chuta, lâchant son plat. Celui-ci, mû par le mouvement d'inertie (et aidé de la magie de Mordred, il fallait bien le reconnaître), décrivit une courbe parfaite dans l'air.

Alerté par le bruit, Arthur releva alors la tête. A l'instant exact où l'assiette acheva sa course sur son visage, le barbouillant de crème fouettée dans un tintement clair dû à l'assiette en métal.

Un immense silence s'abattit sur la salle, personne n'osant réagir. Mordred se mordait les joues pour ne pas rire. Le visage d'Arthur ressemblait à un bonhomme de neige. Gwen se cachait la bouche derrière sa main, et Merlin pleurait littéralement de rire en silence derrière son souverain, même s'il se pressait simultanément pour prendre une serviette. Le jeune serviteur au sol était cramoisi de honte, et Mordred fut désolé pour lui. Il s'assurerait via Merlin qu'il ne serait pas trop sévèrement puni.

Puis après un flottement, le premier rire retentit, et entraîna une réaction en chaîne où chacun ne retint pas son hilarité. Même le roi se prit au jeu et commença à rire, encouragée par son valet qui riait comme un bossu, tout en lui essuyant la figure avec un torchon.

_"Bien joué_", résonna la voix de Merlin dans l'esprit de Mordred.

Le druide sourit. Cette fois, il laissait Arthur tranquille pour de bon.

...

C'est l'esprit serein qu'Arthur se rendit dans la grande salle le lendemain midi. Le jeu était fini. Enfin ! Il ne craignait plus rien ! Il avait hâte de savoir qui était le gagnant, et qui était son bourreau. Même si son petit doigt lui soufflait qu'il s'agissait de la même personne.

- Ah vous voila, Sire, lança Merlin lorsqu'il entra. On attendait plus que vous.

Arthur ne releva même pas l'insolence de son valet. Après tout, pour les minutes qui suivaient, il était maître du jeu, il avait donc réellement un pouvoir sur Arthur, joueur.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, je vais pouvoir annoncer le gagnant… qui écrase tous les autres candidats. Largement.

Comme il était de coutume, les joueurs étaient alignés sur deux rangées. Les éliminés un pas derrière ceux encore dans la course. Arthur fut surpris de voir le peu de joueurs encore en lice. Quatre seulement ! Mordred, Gwaine, Leon et lui-même.

Et le gagnant est… Mordred ! annonça Merlin, coupant court à tout le suspense.

Arthur fut surpris. Il aurait parié sur Leon. L'expérience de l'homme, sa sagesse en avaient toujours fait un concurrent redoutable dans ce jeu. Il n'avait pas l'inventivité de Gwaine, cela dit… Mordred, en fait, alliait parfaitement les forces des deux hommes : L'inventivité de Gwaine, et la sagesse et la prudence de Leon. Pas étonnant qu'il ait gagné !

Mordred avança d'un pas, et se retourna vers les autres, qui applaudirent à tout rompre. Le jeune homme exultait de fierté et de bonheur, cela se voyait.

- Bravo Mordred ! le félicita Arthur en lui tendant joyeusement le bras pour que le jeune chevalier le serre en un geste viril. Conformément aux règles, tu as le droit de formuler une demande, et je l'exaucerais dans la mesure de mes moyens. Tu es notre grand champion de l'hiver !

Mordred souriait, mais un instant celui-ci mourut sur ses lèvres, avant de revenir, plus éclatant encore. Factice, mais tellement bien joué que personne n'y vit que du feu. Mordred savait parfaitement ce qu'il désirait plus que tout, mais il n'osait le formaliser.

- Je vais y réfléchir Sire, déclara-t-il humblement. Je ne m'attendais pas à gagner.

Arthur hocha la tête. Puis se retourna vers Merlin, tout sourire.

- Bon maintenant Merlin, dis-moi tout : qui était bourreau de qui ? Qui était le mien ?

- Ben… euh… comment dire… il y a eu un tout petit, mais alors vraiment tout petit problème et…

Arthur commençait à craindre le pire.

- Il se trouve que malencontreusement, mais alors vraiment malencontreusement, vous aviez deux bourreaux. Gwaine et Mordred.

- QUOI ? s'exclama Arthur. NON ! MERLIN !

Ce dernier fuit aussitôt, Arthur bondissant sur ses talons.

- C'est pas de ma faute, j'ai pas fait exprès ! s'exclama Merlin.

Et il courut hors de la pièce à toute vitesse, Arthur derrière lui.

- REVIENS ! MERLIN ! hurla le roi.

Les hommes restés dans la pièce s'esclaffèrent en les voyant quitter la grande salle pour une course poursuite, qui, ils le savaient, pouvait durer des heures. Ces deux-la ne changeraient jamais !

...

Merlin fuyait habilement à travers les couloirs, s'enfonçant toujours un peu plus dans les recoins sombres et peu fréquentés. Ce faisant, il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à où il allait précisément. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans un cul-de-sac dans l'un des coins les plus reculés du palace.

- Je te tiens ! annonça Arthur en l'attrapant, et l'acculant contre le mur alors qu'il cherchait à s'échapper. Tu vas être puni… et sévèrement !

- Je demande à voir Sire, répliqua Merlin d'un ton goguenard.

Ses prunelles bleues ne cillaient pas et se fixèrent sur celle d'Arthur, tout en relâchant la pression de son corps contre celui d'Arthur, qui se tenait plus proche que jamais. Arthur soutenait son regard difficilement.

- Tu es incorrigible, soupira soudain le roi en fondant vers sa bouche.

Merlin sut qu'il avait gagné. Arthur ne le punirait pas, ou alors d'une manière très plaisante pour lui. Il rendit le baiser avec ardeur et violence, pressant son corps plus près de celui de son souverain, l'enserrant à lui broyer les os, comme toujours. Arthur en gémit, comme toujours. Sa faim de son valet, de son corps et de son cœur n'était jamais repue.

- J'ai envie de toi… murmura Merlin à son oreille.

- Pas ici… répondit Arthur, conscient que tout ce qu'il pouvait dire était vain.

Merlin l'embrassait bien trop fort, le rendant fou, titillant son lobe d'oreille avec sa langue.

- Si, ici, répondit Merlin de sa voix rauque et sensuelle.

Arthur céda l'instant d'après.

...

Une fois leur corps et leurs âmes apaisés, ils s'étaient assis sur le sol froid de la pierre pour se reposer, et se lovaient l'un contre l'autre pour se réchauffer.

- Arthur… demanda soudain Merlin doucement. Sais-tu ce que tu vas accorder à Mordred ?

- Ce qu'il me demandera, répondit le roi.

- Mais il ne te demandera jamais ce qu'il désire réellement ! Il n'osera pas !

Le valet avait brisé l'étreinte de ses bras pour lui faire face, légèrement échevelé et emphatique.

- Arthur ! Ne vois-tu pas ce qu'il brûle de te demander ?

Son amant le regarda, complètement ahuri.

- Il est druide Arthur ! Druide ! Enfant de la Magie, terre nourricière d'Albion. Sa magie s'est déployée ces dernières semaines avec une puissance magnifique, à l'occasion du solstice. Il est magicien… Comme moi… Il vous sert aveuglément pour toujours… Comme moi… Et comme moi, il veut le retour de la magie en terre d'Albion…

Arthur essayait d'appréhender chacun des mots que prononçait son amant, réalisant à chaque seconde combien il avait été aveugle, pendant tout ce temps…

- Je t'en supplie Arthur… accorde-lui ce qu'il ne te demandera pas. Et si tu ne le fais pas pour lui, fais-le pour moi…

La voix misérable de Merlin fit chanceler les certitudes d'Arthur. Pour toute réponse, il fondit sur la bouche de son serviteur et l'embrassa passionnément.

...

_Oui, je sais, je suis moins mesurée quand il s'agit d'un MerThur ^^_

_Reviews ? :) Encore une fois, bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous ! :)_


End file.
